Bella Cullen's Reminiscent Ten Year Reunion
by DazzlinSparkle05
Summary: Wife, Mother, and Second grade teacher. Bella Cullen had her life a certain way since she graduated Forks High. A letter from her ten year reunion awakens the insecure eighteen year old girl that left Forks that distant time ago. A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers own Twilight you know that. I just like the characters.**

**BPOV**

"Ness, walk please," I called as my five-year-old ran up the brick walkway that led to our house.

"Sorry Mommy, but I have work," she said turning around with her hand on the knob of the door.

I watched her bronze curls bounce as she waited eagerly for me to unlock the door. Her brown eyes danced with excitement. I remembered when I was little and I was excited about learning. That was part of the reason I became a teacher. I loved seeing my eager second grader's faces when I taught them about geography or history some of them even loved math.

I grabbed the mail from the box next to the door that read Cullens. Sometimes I had that _pinch me_ moment. I wasn't that pudgy Belly Swan that left Forks ten years ago. I was Bella Cullen, wife of Edward, mother of Nessa and second grade teacher at Hawthorne Academy in Chicago.

The day after I graduated high school I left for Florida to spend the summer with my mom and step-dad before starting at Northwestern. My mom was excited to have me living with her and kept me busy. She went to the gym and yoga class religiously. By the time Charlie came and got me for school, I had lost twenty pounds.

"_Are you sure you don't want to go to school in Seattle, Bells?" My dad asked as we carried my bags to my dorm room._

"_It will be fine," I sighed._

_Ever since Charlie saw the new me he all but begged me to come back home. I couldn't because of my torturing adolescent experience in Forks. There was no way I could ever go back especially after prom._

_We started to unpack when this bulky football player came waltzing into my room. "You must be my roommate Bella," he said with a big dimpled smile._

_I blushed and Charlie started yelling._

"_I was just joking geez, I'm your RA," he tried again cautiously._

That was the first time I met Emmett Cullen and that one moment led to so many other changes in my life.

I laid my bag next to Ness's in the foyer and set the mail on the kitchen table. Ness took off up the stairs to her room to change out of her school uniform. I slipped my heels off as soon as I entered our room.

Edward was sprawled out on top of comforter passed out. He was called in at three this morning for an emergency surgery. Even though his residency had been over for the last three years, he still wasn't quite on a normal schedule just yet.

I kneeled beside him on our bed giving him a quick peck on the lips. I rested my hand on his chest over his heart. Edward would forever be my one.

"Hmm," he murmured.

"Sleep," I whispered. "I just wanted a kiss."

"Did you two just get home?" he asked peeking one eye open.

"We did, when did you get home?" I asked playing with the collar of his pale blue scrubs.

"Around lunch?" he said not so sure.

"Sleep," I laughed giving him another kiss.

I slipped out of my skirt and threw on my sweats pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail. When I hit the landing on the stairs, I noticed my bag open.

I walked into the living room where Ness was laying on her belly on the floor with one of my workbooks in front of her.

"What are you doing, baby?" I asked lying down beside her.

"Work," she said with a small shrug.

I watched her as she would look at a math problem and then count on her fingers. Some of her answers were right and some were wrong. I was a little blown away that my little kindergartener was doing this.

"Ness?" I asked brushing her hair back with my fingers.

"Yeah Mommy?" she asked still focused on her work

"Did you learn this at school?"

"No Daddy teached me," she said.

"He did?" I smiled.

"Yep," she nodded.

"You're doing good sweetie," I said kissing her head before sitting up. "I'm going to make dinner. Daddy's upstairs sleeping so let's try our best to be quiet."

"Okay," she whispered with a small giggled.

I started to boil the noodles for the fettuccini alfredo I wanted to make. The plus to being a former fat kid was that I knew how to cook. Really cook too. I made everything from scratch it was rare that we ordered out. I'd made the alfredo sauce last night after Ness went to sleep so all I had to do was heat it up.

I sat at the table sorting through the mail when a familiar school letterhead caught my eye. I froze immediately trying to add everything up. _It couldn't be?_

I slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Forks High Alumni,_

_As you probably already know, it is the Class of 2001's ten-year reunion. In Fork's High tradition during homecoming week also known as alumni week, we hold a celebration for our reunion. We are looking forward to seeing you for the festivities during the week of October fifteenth through the twenty-first._

_Sincerely,_

_Principal Angela Cheney _

"Ehhhh," I whined letting my head hit the table.

I had the timer on the food so I could sit here and wallow. How did they even find me? Who would want to find me? Most of my graduating class hated me.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me pulling me from my seat so I was on his lap. He was now wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. He didn't smell like the hospital now, his hair was damp and all over the place signaling he had a shower.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked kissing the side of my neck.

I silently handed him the letter. He skimmed it over placing it back on the table when he was done.

"Bella, why are you acting like this is a death wish?" he asked nudging me.

"Why would they send me this?" I asked quietly.

He turned my head so I was looking into his bright green eyes. That was the first thing I noticed about Edward when I met him was his eyes.

_Once Charlie left and was convinced Emmett was harmless, Emmett kind of took me under his wing. He told me that he and his twin brother Edward were seniors here at Northwestern. They grew up in Chicago, Emmett the local football star and Edward track and baseball star. Emmett was awarded scholarships to Notre Dame, University of Pittsburgh and Texas A&M he turned them all down so he could go to Northwestern with his brother._

_My roommate was plain and simple, a bitch. I didn't talk to her because I wasn't sure where her mood swings were going. About two months into school, I was tired of feeling isolated in my room, so I went to visit Em. To my surprise, he was at class and Edward answered the door, bright green eyes dancing._

"_Hello," he grinned crookedly._

_I didn't know what it was that made my stomach flip. I knew my verbal vomit came out._

"_You're Emmett's twin?" I asked in mild awe._

_Emmett had brown short curly hair where Edward had auburn messy curls. Emmett had blue eyes and Edward's were green. Emmett was bulky, Edward was lanky._

"_We're fraternal twins," he explained scratching the back of his neck._

"_Fraternal?"_

"_Yeah… uh… we were two separate eggs fertilized by two separate…swimmers?" he said closing one eye looking uncertain. "I'm a med student wanna be."_

"_It's okay, I asked," I smiled hoping I didn't look like an idiot._

"_You know what? I'm Edward," he said thrusting his hand out._

"_Bella."_

_His smile widened and all I could think about was how perfect his teeth were. What would it be like to kiss you?_

"_Fucking amazing," he beamed capturing my lips with his._

That was the day Edward and I began.

He was being patient with me. Letting me set the pace of this conversation. The nine and a half years we'd been together I had never taken him home to Forks. Charlie always came to see me. That first year away my dad said he noticed a huge difference in me he said I looked…happy. Being around Edward and Emmett I learned I couldn't be shy and quiet if I wanted to keep up.

Emmett was only an RA that first year. Mom asked me if I was coming to Florida again the summer after my freshman year and I asked if it was okay if I moved in with Edward. She absolutely went crazy with giggles and cheers. Charlie drove down to interrogate my boyfriend; I guess he wasn't too scared because he was still with me.

Since then we survived living together, med school, first years of marriage and a newborn growing into the young lady she was now.

"So you don't want to go?" he asked slowly.

"No," I exclaimed.

He tipped my chin down so my lips could meet his. "You liked going to mine and Em's reunion a couple of years ago."

"That was different," I said quickly.

"How so?" he asked resting his forehead against mine.

"Because you were popular and people liked you. I mean you were captain of the track and baseball team. Class president and valedictorian," I emphasized closing my eyes.

"Okay I can see you're going to be stubborn about this," he said cocking an eyebrow in challenge. "Think about Charlie."

I glanced at him. "What does Charlie have to do with a reunion?"

"Your father who loves you more than anything has not had you home in ten years, sweets. We fly him here or out to Renee's for holidays just so he can see us. I know when your parents divorced it was hard on you, but Bella he raised you…You were with him the first eighteen years of your life and then all the sudden you're in a completely different state, city, what have you," Edward paused letting his eyes settle on me.

He had my attention.

"If that was Ness, and someday it might be, my heart would feel torn. I would still have you, but she is my baby. Am I making sense?" I nodded.

"Think about Nessa she would love to see where her Mommy grew up. I sure know her Daddy would," he said giving me a cheesy little grin.

"I hate you," I grumbled hating that he was right.

"You love me."

I heard Ness's feet pattering and saw her in the doorway. "Uh-oh," she said her brown eyes widening.

Edward and I looked in the direction she was. The pot was boiling over.

"Shit," Edward said gently lifting me off his lap. "Ness go see Mommy."

She listened watching Edward clean the mess. "Mommy did you do that?"

"I did."

"You never make messes, you clean them," she pointed out.

"Pizza tonight?" Edward asked grabbing for the phone.

"Yeah!" Ness squealed.

"Veggie pizza," I corrected.

"Ew," she pouted.

"Fine veggie pizza," he sighed making a face.

After dinner, I gave Ness her bath and wrangled her into bed. She read me _Where the Wild Things Are _drifting off midway through. When I got downstairs, Edward was strewn out on the couch one arm behind his head and his other hand held the remote that was on his stomach as he watched _Sports Center_. I plopped down on the chair next to the couch, my husband wasn't having that though.

"You're too far away," he whined playfully reaching his arm out.

I puffed out a breath dragging myself over to snuggle into his side. I twisted his wedding band as he did the same with my engagement ring and band set.

"Since you are probably still trying to avoid the reunion decision I decided for you," he announced.

"What is you decision?"

"We go for two weeks," he said simply.

"Hold on, two weeks?" I asked incredulously. "We have jobs and Ness has school."

"I have vacation days and I know you can get time off. You never even use your sick days."

"Ness just started school Edward."

"It's kindergarten," he shrugged.

"Says the man teaching her second grade math."

"She brought that book to me asking how to do it," he defended.

"You really want to go to Forks?"

"I do," he grinned.

I sighed laying my head on his chest. I was too tired to argue with him and he was too damn persistent. His lips brushed my hair twice.

"What happened to you in high school?" he asked quietly rubbing my back.

"I was a fat kid that tripped over everything and anything. I breathed and I was being harassed. Being smart was a punishment. I had girls putting gum in my hair and everyone called me Belly. It was even worse when I had braces. Prom…I just don't want to see those people…"

"Bell you were not a fat kid," he soothed. "Your mom has a million pictures covering her living room of you growing up. All that was, was baby fat."

"Would you have dated me in high school?" I asked seriously.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"Liar," I accused even though his face said he was being honest.

He squinted at me lightly tapping my behind.

"You're lucky I love you so much," he sighed taking my bottom lip between his.

"So lucky," I breathed.

"If it makes you feel any better we can go the week before the reunion so we can spend some time with your dad and then if you decide you are really against the reunion idea we'll come home," Edward suggested.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Do I need to throw in a pinky swear too?" he teased extending his pinky.

"I think you can do better than a pinky," I purred.

"Is that right Mrs. Cullen?"

I nodded as I giggled. He had me in his arms and we were in our room in a flash. Edward had a way of making everything right even when it felt all wrong. I only hoped he could make this trip to Forks right.

**A/N: Okay so I wasn't planning on starting another story, but I was at work and this just hit me in the face. I couldn't stop writing it so if you like it let me know and I'll continue. Much thanks to Dolphin62598 for beta'ing this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I leaned against the nurse's station finishing my last chart for the night. A seven-hour surgery for a six-year-old boy that fell out of a tree. Since we had Ness, cases like these tore at me. If it were her brought in I wouldn't know what to do. All those years in med school might as well be erased.

"So I hear you put in for a vacation," Dad said clasping my shoulder as he pulled out his chart next to me.

"Bella's ten year reunion is in a couple weeks, we're going to Forks," I explain.

I knew I was dragging her kicking and screaming, but how bad could a little town be. Emmett and I grew up here in the city and I had always been curious as to what it would be like to be somewhere quiet. Plus this trip could bring closure for Bella.

I only knew things from bits and pieces Renee and Charlie would tell me. She would come home in tears, argue about having to go to school and even tried begging Renee to let her move in with them. Renee said she would have let her do it if it wasn't for Phil's traveling schedule.

"You three are going to Washington?" Carlisle asked surprised.

"Yeah it gives Ness and I a chance to see where Bella grew up."

"And Bella's okay with this?"

"Yeah dad." _Barely._

I was quiet finishing the rest of my work before I had to go home to my girls.

"Have you talked to your brother lately?"

"You know we talk everyday," I said rolling my eyes.

"Then you are aware your mother set him up with Mrs. Werrington's daughter."

"Dad you are asking the wrong person, Em called Bella to complain about it, not me. He was practically begging her to set him up with a single mother of one of her and was asking after students if any of Ness's friends had hot moms. You and mom need to leave him alone."

"It's your mother not me. Eventually Emmett will find someone but you know how she worries."

"Yeah," I said softly.

My mother always meant well. She could be overbearing, but that was her nature. When we were four-years-old one night, dad was on-call at the hospital and we were at home with mom. She put Em and I on their bed to watch a movie while she went to take a shower. We heard her fall and the scream. At the time, Emmett was obsessed with fire fighters and police he knew to call 9-1-1. I remembered trying to help her, fix her. My mother the woman who played with us and carried us around was confined to a wheel chair for the rest of her life.

The amount of damage from the slip in the shower was irreparable, but she never once let that disable her. That was one of the defining reasons I became a neurologist.

"You should take Nessa to see her she would like that."

"I know Ness would love it, mom spoils her," I laughed placing my chart in the holder.

"She's our only grandchild we're allowed to do that," he defended.

"Yeah sure," I snorted. "See you later dad, give mom a hug from me."

"Send my love to the girls," he smiled.

It was around eleven by the time I made it home. Lights were off as I slipped in entering in my security code. I made my way upstairs stopping at Ness's room first. She was cuddled under her bright blue covers. I saw an ear bud in her ear and shook my head. The cord trailed under her pillow where her iPod laid. A telltale sign Bella had no clue that she had it.

I carefully took the ear bud out placing it in my ear and cringing when I heard New Kids on the Block; Bella definitely had her hands on this. Ness insisted on listening to the Jonas Brothers, but Bella would try to dissuade her. The truth was they both needed coaching in the music department.

"I love you, Ness," I said placing a kiss on her head.

I left Ness's room and headed to mine. I saw Bella's bare shoulder and smiled. I was disappointed to see she had a shirt on with the neck hanging of her shoulder. I brushed her hair back and kissed her creamy skin.

The more I saw of her face the more I realized she had been crying. Her face was red and blotchy where it would have normally been freckled. I could have left it alone and waited until in the morning but right now I wanted to know what was wrong.

"Bella," I said gently.

"Hmm," she sniffled.

"Why were you crying?" I whispered capturing her lips with mine.

When I pulled away she blinked the tears back and brought her hand to my cheek.

"Ness said she hated me," she whispered.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean _that's it_?" she frowned

"Ness will be saying she hates us until she moves out you know she doesn't mean it."

"Oh she meant it."

"You work with kids all day, babe. They all pick that up from one another. Ness probably heard it from someone in her class."

"I knew she should have been home schooled," she mumbled moving away from me.

"Are you pregnant?" I blurted out.

She turned around looking at me with wide eyes.

"No…" she sputtered. "I had… we couldn't… last week remember?"

"Right," I nodded watching her as she started playing with the collar of my shirt.

"You think I'm overly emotional," she said wiping at her eyes.

"I didn't say that," I soothed. "You've been acting off since you got that letter."

"I'm sorry," she pouted looking down.

For a minute, I felt like I was looking at Ness. The same look she gave when we would scold her.

"This could be good for you. If you face all those people, show them how beautiful and brilliant you are now they'll feel insignificant," I teased.

I got a half-assed attempt at a smile. So I decided to show her what I thought.

I threw one leg over her body to straddle her, leaning forward to kiss her neck tenderly. She moaned as one hand came to slide down her neck onto her breast. I tugged gently on the hem of her shirt so she knew I wanted it off. She helped me rid her of her shirt and shorts leaving her completely exposed to me.

I kissed the newly revealed skin every few moments. I looked her entire body over with the eyes of a starved man. I loved her like this.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" I whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I have to be the luckiest man in the world to have found you..." One of my hands found her breast again, and she sucked in a sharp breath as her nipple hardened under my touch. "I'm going to show you how beautiful you are tonight, my Bella..." My tongue trailed down her neck to where my hand laid on her breast. I stopped just short of the hardened nub I was playing with, and she shifted beneath my touch, looking for more contact.

My tongue found her nipple, and I sucked it into my mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing picked up. She was the most exquisite thing on this earth. I let my mouth move to her other breast, proceeding to kiss every inch of flesh I could find before mirroring my ministrations from the other side.

She rolled on top of me and moaned into my mouth as I pressed my length against her, straining against my scrubs. She broke away from the kiss. Staring into my eyes, I could see hunger and desire. "Edward," she purred her voice thick with lust. I wanted her and I wanted her now. "Please... just please."

Without a word, I rolled her onto her back again and pulled my scrub pants off. My cock was rock-hard and as she wrapped her hand around me, I almost blew my load. My eyes squeezed shut as I moaned, chewing my lower lip. "You have no idea how good that feels, babe."

"You always make me feel good, Edward," she whispered, lying back pulling me toward her. I opened my eyes meeting hers. The love they held matched mine.

She groaned as I pressed the tip of my cock against her entrance. I sucked in another deep breath before pushing forward. Like always, we fit perfectly. This woman was made for me.

"God, Bella," I moaned. "I love you." I gritted out setting a steady rhythm, a moan escaping from between her lips every few thrusts.

"I love you," she panted as I picked the pace up. I hitched her leg up, hitting her on a new angle, and when she squealed I knew she liked it.

"Love, you need to keep it down."

She listened because there were only moans and pants breaking through the night air. Suddenly, I felt her tighten around me, and I knew it wouldn't be long. "Edward, don't ever stop… Please never stop," she cried out, her nails scraping against my skin. I was close too, but I wanted to come with her. I wanted to fall over the edge with her. I pulled her closer to me, pushing my hips down as she met my thrusts.

I spilled into her as she screamed my name. I was only vaguely aware of what happened after trying to regain all thought. I pulled out of her keeping her in my arms. Getting lost in Bella wasn't hard to do. I wanted her to see what I thought of her. No one should have ever had the right to make her feel insecure and I knew I would change this trip for my girl.

I was woken to my scrub pants hitting my face. "Huh?" I groaned

"I hear Ness moving around," she smiled giving me a quick kiss.

"You never told me why she hated you," I said slipping my pants on.

"I took away her iPod," she sighed.

"You mean this iPod?" I asked pulling it out of my pocket, waving the bright blue contraption. "The one she was listening to when I checked on her last night."

"That little sneak," she said more to herself.

"We need to switch up our hiding spots she's catching on," I suggested placing it in Bella's hand.

"Mmhm," she mused.

"Did you have any plans for today?"

"Lounging around the house and that's about it."

"Would you want to go visit mom for a bit? Dad brought…" I started, but her fingers covered my lips stopping me.

"I love visiting with Esme," she smiled warmly.

Thanksgiving break about a month after Bella and I started dating I took her home. I don't know what my mom made a bigger deal over; that I was bringing a girl home for the first time or that I was bringing a girl home for a major holiday.

It only took a month and I was just lost in the girl. Emmett could not shut up about her I heard all about how a Police Chief from Washington almost kicked his ass.

"_You shouldn't have said you were her roommate," I said flipping through my anatomy book._

"_Man, she was a cutie probably why daddy dearest wanted to shoot me."_

"_Why don't you ask her out?" I suggested looking up from my book earning a face from my brother._

"_She's sister material besides I think you would kind of dig her," he shrugged._

"_Riiight," I snorted._

_I never stayed in a relationship more than a couple weeks._

"Daddy you see my iPod?" Ness asked running into our room.

"No, but didn't Mom take that off you?" I countered nodding towards Bella.

"Oh yeah I forgots," she said looking slightly frazzled. She thinks she lost it and if we find out it isn't where her mom put it she'll be in trouble. "Mommy I love you not hate," she said quickly wrapping her arms around her.

"I love you too baby."

"I gots to go find… something," Ness said rushing out the room.

"You're evil," Bella said standing between my legs letting her fingers scratch the back of my head. "I like it."

"She's learning a lesson," I grinned letting my hands rest on the curve of her ass.

"I'm going to get a shower and get Ness ready then we can leave for your mom's house."

"Sounds like a plan," I said letting my face rest against her chest.

"You're so pervy," she giggled lightly pushing my face away.

She kissed me before heading to the bathroom.

"_She's perfect for you," Mom said rolling away from the kitchen isle._

"_It's still new," I shrugged._

"_Well I know you two will be like your father and I."_

_I could only hope._

"_I think you should get Emmett a thank you gift for introducing you," she rambled._

_Technically he didn't introduce us and I wasn't about to tell her Bella and I made out within minutes of meeting each other, might change her opinion._

"_Hi, do you need any help in here Esme?" Bella asked shuffling into the room._

"_Actually would you mind helping me carry all this into the dining room?"_

"_Sure no problem," she smiled._

_Mom stacked the casserole dish and placed it in her lap before wheeling into the dining room. Bella and I were left to carry the remaining dishes._

"_Your mom is really amazing."_

"_She is," I grinned taking her free hand in mine._

"I can't find it," Ness huffed as I passed her room.

"Find what?"

"Nuthin'," she mumbled.

I walked into my room grabbing her iPod before going back to her room.

"This is what you're looking for?" I asked showing it to her.

She instantly looked guilty.

"Next time your mom and I say no to something you listen, understand?"

She nodded solemnly.

"This is mine for the next few days. You'll get it back when your attitude changes."

"Daddy," she whispered.

"Nessa you didn't listen so I don't want to hear it," I warned.

I walked out into the hall noticing the bathroom door open. Bella's towel was wrapped around her hugging her frame.

"Now she hates you," she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine with that," I shrugged kissing her deeply.

"I have to get dressed," she said pressing her hand lightly on my chest.

I watched her move around me and couldn't stop the smile that lit up my face. It would be a smile I would have the rest on my life.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the response guys! This might be slightly shorter than my other fic but I wanted to share it. So now we kind of get the Cullens and how they are as a family. Share your thoughts. Dolphin62598 is my beta and she rocks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Bell, where's my pager?" Edward called from our room.

"Mommy I can't find my sparkly shoes," Ness huffed peeking her head out her door.

"Do you think my phone would be with my pager?" he asked coming out into the hall.

"I need my butterfly clippys!" she yelled now out in the hall too.

"Okay you forgetful people," I sighed pointing at Edward. "Your phone and pager are in the Expedition. Ness, head into your room I know where your shoes and clips are I'll be there in a minute."

Ness did as I said, but Edward stopped in front of me kissing the side of my neck. "I seriously would be lost with out you, Bella."

"Good to know," I grinned running my fingers through his hair.

"I called mom to tell her we were coming and she was ecstatic."

"We need to visit more, since Ness started school our time management has proven to suck."

"I think her Ness withdrawal has caused her to focus on Em,"

"You're talking about the blind date from hell," I laughed remembering Emmett calling me demanding to know why women were so weird.

"Dad told me to talk to him."

"Maybe he figures you can help because of the twin vibe thing."

"Twin vibe thing," he scoffed bringing his hands down to cup my ass.

"Ness will be out here," I warned.

"Mhhm," he smirked.

Since I had lost weight ten years ago and especially after I had Nessa I was still wary of my curves. Edward was kind of obsessed and I learned in the first few months of our relationship he was an ass man.

_His hand trailed up my thigh rubbing my ass under my shorts and I stiffened. "What's wrong?" he asked against my lips._

_An hour ago, I had sweats on and now I only had a pair of small shorts on and a NKOTB shirt that I got when my mom took me to their concert when I was nine since then I cut it into a crop shirt so I could wear it. No one other than one person and a small email circle in Forks had seen me sort of naked and that had been prom. It was the most humiliating night of my life._

_I closed my eyes trying to stall. "I've never… you know?" I squeaked._

_I knew Edward was a former ladies man because Emmett gave him a hard time about it. At times, I think it was because he lost his wingman._

"_Oh," he said shifting to my side playing with my hair._

"_Yeah," I said quietly._

_We laid there Edward's palm was splayed on my ribs just under the curve of my breast. I was ninety percent sure I had scared him away._

"_Is there… Are you waiting for marriage or something?" he asked awkwardly letting his thumb brush my breast._

"_Uh, not exactly," I said biting my lip._

"_Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," he sighed, but his hand was busy kneading my breast._

"_God Edward," I moaned arching my back to his touch._

"_Shit sorry," he said quickly removing his hand._

_That was the first time I had ever got to second base. We had been together for almost two months and he had been nothing but respectful. I think he understood I was insecure, but he wasn't sure why. Emmett would say inappropriate things about what we were doing and Edward would smack or shove at him telling him to 'shut the fuck up'._

_Jane was weird and I rarely was sleeping in our room mostly I slept at Edward's. And we would sleep nothing really physical happened except for making out and a little grinding. Tonight though I let him get a little boob action and I was slightly curious to what he thought about me._

"_It's okay. It was just…distracting?" I said sitting up as the collar of my shirt hung off my shoulder._

"_I'm sorry I wasn't aware I was touching you," he said looking up at me. "I don't understand how someone like you has never slept with anyone."_

"_Someone like me," I frowned._

"_You're gorgeous, Bell. I guess that's what I don't understand. We've been together a few months and we really haven't talked about our histories, even though Em has given me a reputation."_

"_I don't have history with guys, just you," I said honestly placing my hands on his chest._

"_So there's been no one? Ever?" he asked in disbelief his green eyes looking confused._

"_There were only sixty some kids in my graduating class and about three hundred kids in the whole school. I didn't show up on anyone's radar," I shrugged, but knew people terrorized me in high school. The Alice Brandon's and Jessica Stanley's in the world made my life impossible._

"_You've never talked about home," he smiled sadly._

_He was talking about Forks. We were flying to Florida next week to spend Christmas with my mom and Phil; Charlie had to work and couldn't make it. Although Edward understood why we wouldn't be meeting Charlie, I could kind of see he was a little disappointed._

_I told him dad was rough around the edges and had a lot of guns, but that didn't deter him. He would say, "But he raised you Bell he has to be a great person." Making me fell more than a little shitty._

"_Forks is ridiculously small, Edward. Not much to talk about."_

"_No guys asked you out?" he pressed further._

"_No."_

"_Fucking idiots, but at least it's my gain," he smirked grabbing my ass pulling me so I was on top of him. "Would you want to work up to the sex?"_

"_Like tonight?"_

"_No, we don't have to tonight, but I mean we can touch… explore."_

"_Explore?" I giggled._

"_Yeah, like this," he said flipping me onto my back._

_Before I could think straight, his head was under my shirt and his mouth was attached to my nipple. His fingers started to trail down into my shorts and I felt his smile on my skin. Pulling his head out he smiled brightly at me._

"_Exploring is amazing, right?"_

"_I think exploring is brilliant," I gasped as he stuck a finger inside me._

_After he made me come, we continued to kiss. He kept inching my shirt up higher and I kept tugging it to where it was before._

"_Just one peak?"_

_I bit my lip shaking my head. What would he think?_

"_What?" he asked brushing my hair from my face._

"_I'm not perfect," I said quietly turning my head from him._

"_No one is Bell," he laughed softly._

"_You are," I mumbled._

"_Seriously," he snorted. "I have freckles everywhere…my hair is red. You know how many leprechaun jokes I got as a kid."_

_I shook my head taking a deep breath. "Up until a few months ago I was… heavier," I confessed._

"_So," he shrugged looking unfazed._

"_Like I was fat," I said again waiting for him to not be hovering over me._

"_Like I said…soooooo," he drawled out._

_The tears I was fighting back spilled down my cheeks. He really was perfect whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not. His thumbs brushed the tears away under my eyes._

"_Not to freak you out and I know you're crying, but I want you to know I love you, Bella," he murmured kissing my tears away._

"_You love me?" I sniffled._

"_I'm positive, I love you, silly girl," he smiled._

"_I love you…its kind of scary for me," I admitted weakly reaching up to kiss him. _

"_I'll try to make it not so scary," he offered kissing down my jaw._

"If you don't stop now you will be the one to explain to Ness why you have me pinned to the wall," I warned giving my husband one last kiss.

"That would be awkward," Edward smirked smacking my ass.

"You are in rare form today."

"I guess I'm excited about our upcoming vacation," he shrugged smiling brightly.

"I'm telling you Forks is like a drive-thru town there's roughly nine hundred people that live there."

"It will be like a foreign land for Nessa and me," he chuckled.

"I worry for your patients, I really do, now hurry up we're running late."

Edward parked in front of Esme and Carlisle's brownstone. Esme waited with a huge smile on her face. Nessa fumbled with her booster seat.

"Nana's out there," she shouted.

"Hold on a second, Ness," Edward said getting out of the car.

In true Ness fashion, as soon as she was loose she went running until she was sitting on her Nana's lap hugging her fiercely.

"Nessa Rose, I missed you, baby girl," Esme kissed her hair.

I felt bad that we hadn't visited in the last month. I never once put Nessa in daycare when she was younger, Esme wouldn't hear of it. Ness would spend the day with Esme while we worked. When Ness became more mobile, I worried about Esme keeping up with her but between Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and my schedules it worked out that if assistance was needed one of us would be there.

"We feel loved," Edward said wrapping his arm around me.

"Oh shush," Esme said giving him a look before wheeling her and Ness into the house.

Right away Esme put Edward to work fixing the gate in the backyard leading out to her garden. We stayed in the kitchen baking the snickerdoodles Ness loved.

"Carlisle said you were going home," she said fixing at the cookies.

"We are, Edward's been insistent that we go," I sighed.

"Your father I bet is happy," she smiled.

"He wants to take Ness and Edward fishing."

"You'll finally meet Sue," she added.

My dad started dating Sue six years ago and I'd never met her. I felt terrible that I wasn't there for him like I should have been. I think that was another reason I was reluctant to go back. My guilt.

"Sweetie I have a feeling that this won't be as scary as you think it's going to be," she murmured squeezing my hand. "I know you don't talk much about it, but I'm positive that you'll find that people change. You have a family and a life that you built for yourself. You know who you are."

"Thank you," I crouched down giving her a hug.

"You are a gift to not only me but this family," she said kissing my cheek. "You've give so much don't let the teenage insecurities affect you."

"Mommy my cookies done?" Nessa asked by my side.

"Your cookies? Little miss," I said poking her belly.

"They're my favorite ever," she explained reaching her arms up.

"We know," I said scooping her up causing her to giggle.

"I'm too big, Mommy," she laughed.

"Never," I said kissing her cheek.

We finished sitting out the last batch of cookies as Edward came in from outside.

"My favorite," he said making growling voice acting like he was going to eat them all.

He peaked at Ness reaching for a cookie.

"Daddy I get the first cookie," she said trying to jump off Esme's lap.

"Why do you get the first cookie? These are my favorite," he sighed throwing his hands on his hips as he looked down at Nessa.

She mimicked his stance giving him a no nonsense look.

"Here we go," Esme laughed nudging my arm.

"I get the first cookie cause Nana made them for me," she said.

"Maybe she made them for me," he shrugged playfully.

I had to hold back the laugh that wanted to burst out.

"Daddy," she whined.

He picked her up holding her on his hip and reached for a cookie. Edward held out the cookie for her to take a bite and then he took one. Back and forth they went and I shook my head at them.

"What a pair," Esme said cleaning up our mess.

I loved that these two were mine and their antics were hysterical.

**A/N: Wow to the reaction to this. I'm glad you like it! I just want to say the trip to Forks is going to be a hoot. Much thanks to Dolphin62598 for beta'ing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"_I'm going to miss you," Rosalie cried wiping under her big wired-rim glasses._

"_I know Rose and I'm going to miss you too," I said sitting next to her on my bed._

"_Are you sure you can't stay the rest of the summer? You shouldn't let my stupid brother and his bitch Brandon punish me," she frowned._

"_Me leaving is punishment for you?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

_Rosalie Lillian Hale had been my best friend all my life. Growing up no one could separate us not even her twin brother, Jasper. Jasper used to be close with us until tenth grade when he grew and filled out, then he was too painful to look at his sheer beauty was exquisite. God Bella, the bastard broke your heart he had an ugly soul, which is if he even had one._

"_Bella, you would be staying here if it wasn't for those evil assholes and what happened at prom," she scowled pushing her dirty blonde hair behind her shoulder._

"_Rose, I need to get out of Forks," I sighed packing my socks in my bag._

"_And you can't do that in August?"_

"_Rosalie."_

"_I'll be in California and you'll be in Illinois, we probably won't see each other ever again," she said nastily._

"_We'll see each other on our breaks," I insisted, but not even I was convinced that would happen._

"_Whatever, Bells," she huffed, her skinny boney self, giving me a hug. "I'll see you when I'll see you. You'll probably have an eighteen year old by then."_

_I laughed at her ridiculousness. "Love you, Rose."_

"_Love you too, Bells," she said shaking her head as she left my room._

"Why are we bringing Em?" Edward asked throwing his arm around my shoulder as we made our way through O'Hare airport.

"I'm the muscle Eddie," Emmett answered coming up beside us with Nessa hanging on his back.

"Let me rephrase this then, why do we need the muscle head?"

"You're twins…twins can't be separated," I said lamely placing my hand on his chest as we walked to our gate.

"I'm thirty-one years old, I can be separated from my twin," he scoffed.

"But I can't," Emmett supplied ruffling my hair as him and Ness passed us, "Separation anxiety and whatnot."

"You encourage him," he sighed.

"I'll feel better if most of my family goes, Edward. If I could I would also bring your mom and dad."

"You tried didn't you?"

"Your dad couldn't get the time off," I said sheepishly.

We stopped Emmett was already on the plane with Ness. Edward pulled me tightly to him.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked kissing my head three times.

"I think you're the best husband I've ever met," I grinned kissing him public appropriately.

"I better be the only husband you'll ever meet," he said smacking my ass. "We better board or Ness and Emmett will we be stranded in Seattle."

I took his hand dreading what would come after our flight to Seattle.

"_Bells, Rose came by today," Charlie said randomly over one of our weekly phone calls._

"_Oh," I said quietly peaking at Edward in the living room as he and Emmett kept smacking at each other while they played Halo._

"_You should call her," he pushed._

"_I'm busy," I sighed we'd had this conversation the other four times Rose had shown up at the house._

"_Bella, she was upset. Have you even told her about anything that has changed for you in the past year? I know for a fact Edward doesn't take up all of your time. It's spring break, hell bring the boys with you. Keep Emmett out of trouble, bring him here," Charlie laughed at his own joke._

"_BELLA," Emmett bellowed giving me his best Brando impression. "Bring me a beer woman."_

"_Get your own fucking drink, Em," Edward said brushing past me for the fridge._

"_He's treating you right, Bells?" Dad asked softly._

_Edward had two beers in hand kissing me quickly as he passed. "Yeah," I said biting my lip trying to hold back my giddiness._

_He treated my like a Queen. I was always afraid I would wake and it would be like he never existed._

"_Call Rose, a lot has happened since you left, she could probably use a friend too," he said cryptically._

"_Dad?"_

"_Hey, someone's on the other line. Talk to you next week, love you, kid."_

"_I love you too, Dad," I mumbled closing my phone and trudging over to the couch, but Edward pulled me down on his lap._

"_We can go to your dad's for spring break," Edward offered playing with my hair._

"_But we already have the tickets for Brazil," I frowned not liking the idea of inconveniencing him or his family._

"_And I need to get my Portuguese on," Emmett declared._

_Edward shook his head still frowning. We didn't talk about it again and spent spring break at his families time-share in Brazil._

"Babe, wake up," his scruffy jaw grazed my cheek.

"Hmm?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"We've landed."

"Mommy come on we has to see Grandpa Charlie," Ness chirped crawling on to my lap.

She was grinning brightly looking like Edward in that moment.

"Then we better get going," I said kissing her cheek.

Emmett picked Ness up while Edward grabbed our carry on bags and snatched my hand in his.

"Like how bad is Forks?" Emmett asked as he and Edward loaded up our rental SUV.

"You'll probably be bored out of your mind," I said strapping Nessa into her seat.

She ran her fingers through my hair and smiled up at me. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, baby."

She laid her head on my shoulder, lazily playing with my hair and I knew she would be falling asleep soon. Edward said she played and talked to Emmett the whole flight and without a nap, she would be a pistol. I was glad she could use this time to nap now.

I sat back and watched Edward drive, while Emmett navigated. It was an experience.

"I fucking said left lane," Emmett hissed.

"This is the left lane," Edward said dryly.

"I meant my left."

"Your left is my left jackass," he sighed.

"Can you keep it down?" I asked nodding to Nessa.

"Sorry," they mumbled in unison.

Emmett fiddled with Edward's iPod as soon as I heard _Day after day _from Edward I cringed.

Then when his favorite part came on.

_Words to memorize  
Words hypnotize  
Words make my mouth exercise  
Words all fail the magic prize  
Nothin' I can say when  
I'm in your thighs_

He winked at me in the mirror and I felt my cheeks heat.

_Mo my my mymymy mo my mother  
I would love to love you, lover_

_City is restless, it's ready to pounce  
Here in your bedroom, ounce for ounce._

Emmett sung and I was finally glad when they ended with crooning.

_Oh  
Add it up!  
Add it up!  
Add it up!  
Add it up!_

"Are you both done?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You should feel privileged to hear the Great Emmett Masen Cullen sing," he scoffed in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm completely privileged." I said looking at the Welcome to Forks sign.

"They should have someone sitting there with a banjo," Emmett said as we drove into the small town.

A corner market split convenient store and gas station. That was it until you left town and headed towards Port Angeles where Newton's Outfitters awkwardly sat. Sure there was town hall, the police station, and the schools, but store wise Forks wasn't thriving with retail ventures.

"Mommy… Daddy… Uncle Em… look, look moo cows!" Nessa squealed next to me.

"We're not in Chicago anymore," Edward laughed.

"Da ding, dading dug ding ding," Emmett said trying his best to sound like a banjo and I smacked him.

"No hitting, Mommy," Ness frowned.

"That really hurt," he smirked playing up his pain.

"Wait until she's not around," I gritted out.

"Oh no, she's going to go all redneck on me," he said leaning forward clutching Edward's arm.

"Don't think I'm going to save you," Edward said reaching back to grab my hand pulling it over his shoulder.

He brought my hand to his lips kissing it twice before placing it on his shoulder to rest. We drove onto the little dirt road that was once familiar to me. My Granddad Swan was the mayor for Forks until he died right before I was born. Mom and Dad met at the University of Washington. Dad wanted to be a lawyer and my mom was already teaching. Neither one planned on children right away, but my mom was pregnant.

My granddad had been sick for sometime Charlie didn't make it until the funeral. My grandmother passed when Charlie was little so my dad was all he had. Mom's water broke not long after the memorial service.

Renee lived in Forks until I was a year old. They never went into specifics over their custody agreement in fear of my hating one of them. I just never understood the reasoning of why I was to live here.

My dad was the only Swan to not be Mayor of Forks, but he did inherit the _mayor's mansion _as he liked to joke.

"Jesus, Bells," Emmett's jaw dropped as we pulled up to the white two-story house with a wraparound porch.

Charlie came out leaning against the screen door. He never made a fuss about emotions, but I could see his graying mustache slant in a smile. I carried Ness up the porch steps she was getting too big for my five foot four frame to carry. Ness's face hid in my neck while I tried to coax her into saying hi.

"Nessa baby, say hi to Grandpa Charlie," I murmured.

She had a shy switch and it usually took her a while to warm up. I knew she got that from me, I had always been like that. I felt bad that she didn't really remember him from his visit last Christmas.

"Hi baby girl," Charlie said gently crouching down slightly so he was at eye level with her.

"Grandpa Charlie?" she mumbled glancing at him from my neck.

He nodded giving her a reassuring smile, I could feel my tears fall seeing how happy my dad looked.

"Can I have a hug?" he asked extending his arms out.

Nessa pulled back looking at me and I nodded. I guess Edward was behind me because she looked over my shoulder too before going into his arms. He hugged her tightly giving her head a kiss. He hugged me next while I cried for how stupid I had been to stay away.

"I never took you for a hugger," Emmett chimed in needing to make his presence known.

"Only for my two favorite girls," he chuckled sticking his hand out to shake Edward's hand first then Emmett's. "Do you kid's want to go on up to your rooms to get settled?"

"Yeah, sure," I said kissing my dad's cheek once more.

"I figured Nessie can sleep in your old room and you three can decide amongst the guest rooms," he said bouncing Ness on his hip. "Nessie, my friend Miss Sue made some cookies for you I bet you would love some."

Nessa stared at his mustache as he spoke, but nodded eagerly at the mention of cookies. Emmett of course was already upstairs in search of his room and he didn't surprise by picking the biggest of the guest rooms.

"I want to see this room," Edward said pulling me into his side when he saw my name on the door of my old room.

He pushed the door open and it was like we went back ten years. Notebooks scattered my desk. My bookshelf was semi filled with the books and music I didn't take to school with me. An N'sync Pop album cover poster still hung on my wall along with a magazine cover with Prince William on it that Rose had given to me when she accompanied her dad on a business trip to England.

Edward walked over to it raising an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

"He is spoken for, what kind of woman would that make me," I said placing my hand over my heart.

"You are spoken for," he said claiming my lips.

"Mmm," I moaned as hands drifted down my back.

"We should have stayed in here, we could have lived out your high school fantasy's," he smirked against my lips.

I froze thinking about my high school fantasies and the boy that was on this bed waiting for me. _Jasper_. What I would give now to have met high school Edward back then.

"What is it, babe?" he asked cupping my cheeks so he could see my eyes.

"Nothing," I said trying to give him my best smile. "Let's just keep this room innocent."

I moved to pickup a Barbie doll that was resting on my shelf near the window.

"Ness will love it in here," I said waving the doll in front of him.

He didn't say anything. For a moment he had this look on his face I wasn't quite sure what it was because I had never seen the face before. I think he saw right through my distraction attempt. He gave me a weak smile and held me in his arms.

Edward would not be fooled by my poker face. He knew me too well for that.

**A/N: So they're all in Forks, let the fun begin! Thanks to Dolphin62598 for beta'ing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

Bella had been tense last night and I tried to distract her. Usually my distractions were gold, but since our talk in her old room, she had been off. We came down stairs shortly after unpacking and found Nessa helping Charlie get dinner ready. Apparently, _Miss Sue_ made it last night and he only knew to heat it up.

During dinner, I tried to keep up conversation with Emmett, Ness, and Charlie. My normally sarcastic, witty wife had checked out and was the shy, timid girl I first met nine years ago. I grew distracted and watched her the rest of the night, thank God for Emmett being there because he kept Ness entertained. Not only did he keep her entertained, but he helped her warm up to Charlie and by her bedtime she put up an argument that she wasn't ready for bed.

"Mornin' bro," Emmett said punching my arm. "Bella calm down or is she still acting weird."

"You noticed too?"

"Dude, I got two good _that's what she said_ jokes in after Loch Ness went to bed and your wife gave me nothing back. Not even a _grow up Emmett_ or _must you be so crass_. It was like Zombie Bells was here."

"Okay, first thing quit calling Nessa, Loch Ness, you asshole. And do you really think she was acting like a zombie?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"Bella's not one to space out so yeah," he shrugged going over to the fridge. "Speaking of which, where is the missus?"

"I let her sleep in, she didn't sleep much and Ness got into bed with us around two. I want to say they're both adjusting."

"We don't need to adjust," he said pulling out a carton of eggs.

"We grew up traveling with mom and dad, I would think by now we'd be used to it."

Just as Em was going to say something else, Charlie came in the kitchen wearing his uniform. "Boys," he nodded giving us a smile.

"Mornin' Chief," Emmett saluted.

"Sometimes you are asking for it," Charlie frowned.

"For what? Your love and acceptance? Then yes I'm asking for it," he beamed showing his dimples it was a move he usually saved for our mother.

"I'm glad my Bells married you," Charlie said patting my back before he filled his travel mug and left for the station.

"So what's on the agenda today, little bro?" Emmett asked.

"I think I'm going to run to the store real quick for milk and a few other things because Charlie doesn't seem to have much."

"Great," he said clapping his hands together.

"You coming with me?"

"No shit."

"Hi Daddy," Nessa said coming into the room wearing her _Little Mermaid_ hoodie and leopard print leggings.

Her wild curls were in a messy side ponytail.

"Baby?" I asked reaching my arms out to her. "You dress yourself."

"Mommy's still sleeping, I woke up," she explained sitting on my lap. "When you wake up you have to start your day, Daddy."

"Very true, Ness," I said trying to fix her hair before her little hands swatted me away.

"Nessie, you want to go with me and your old man on a milk adventure?" Em asked.

"Sure," she shrugged.

I gave her to Emmett making my way upstairs to tell Bella we were going to run out. Walking into the room I had to grin, she was all over the place on the bed. Her t-shirt had ridden up and her sweat pants hung low. I leaned down kissing her exposed skin. She squirmed slightly so I did it again.

"Tickles," she mumbled.

"Hmm, you taste sweet," I growled against her stomach.

"Sleep," she whined.

I sighed lying beside her, brushing her hair back.

"We're going into town to get supplies for breakfast."

"I can get dressed and go with," she yawned stretching.

"No, stay we won't be long we're just getting some milk and eggs."

"Ness needs to get ready."

"Believe it or not she's dressed and has very interesting style."

"Edward, you can't take her out looking silly," she said shaking her head in protest.

"She looks adorable not silly, we'll be back," I assured kissing her quickly.

"Love you," her eyes sparkled.

"Forever," I promised.

Emmett and Ness were waiting in the downstairs entryway. Ness had added her fuzzy boots to her ensemble. I was right she was nothing but adorable. I scooped her up while heading to the car.

_I pulled into the small town completely shocked to see this is where Bella grew up. She said it was small, but I figured it held a couple thousand people. I followed the directions Renee had given me when I called._

_When my father told me about the conference, he was going to in Seattle I thought this would be my opportunity to talk to Charlie. I had the ring for the past few months all I needed to do was ask for her father's permission._

_It was old fashioned but I guess I was old school. Emmett razzed me when I told him why I was going with dad. Of course I had to deal with Bella, moping around all week due to the fact that this was the longest in three years that we had ever been separated. Lying to her just about killed me._

_The siren and lights were the next thing I noticed. I glanced at the speedometer and I was going the designated twenty-five miles. I pulled over rolling down my window._

"_License and registration," the kid dressed up as a cop was looking at me. _

_He had his long black hair in a ponytail and his uniform didn't quite look like it fit._

"_Here you go, sir," I mumbled handing him my license and rental car information._

"_You from Chicago?" he asked shining his flashlight at me._

"_Yes," I gritted out._

"_Cullen…Cullen," he repeated to himself._

"_Is there a problem, officer?"_

"_You ever been here before," he squinted his dark eyes at me._

"_No, I'm afraid this is my first time here," I said dryly._

"_Are you aware you have been swerving for the past mile?"_

"_I'm sorry, I was looking at my directions," I said sheepishly, gesturing to the paper on the seat. "My girlfriend's father lives here and I'm trying to find his house."_

"_At eight o'clock at night?"_

"_My flight landed at five-thirty and I came straight from Seattle. I'm pressed for time until I'm due back home. School and all."_

_He stared at me and looked at my license. "Your girlfriend Charlie's girl?" he asked with a slight glare._

"_I'm here to see Charlie Swan so I guess yes?"_

"_Why are you here?" he asked with a growl._

"_Uh… that is my business," I spat getting really tired of this punk._

"_I'll let you off with a warning and Chief Swan lives down that road," he said handing me back my shit._

"_Thank you, you have been very welcoming," I gritted out forcing a smile._

"_No problem," the asshole grinned. "Oh and you better treat Bells right."_

_With that, he was walking back to his bike. I huffed starting up my car and pulled onto the road the rookie told me to pull onto. The house looked out of place for the little town, but I could see Bella playing out on the tire swing in the front yard as a girl._

_I walked up on the porch feeling my hands shake. Renee said Charlie wouldn't say no because he knew I was taking care of Bella, but to me, her father was a stranger. I had only seen him a handful of times and each meeting he did not waste the time he had with his daughter. I slowly knocked on the door when a woman with long black hair answered._

"_Hello," she smiled warmly._

"_Hi, is Mr. Swan here?" I asked in confusion._

"_Charlie," she called. "Jacob's friend is at the door."_

"_I still don't know who the hell he was…" Charlie stopped in the hallway when he saw me._

"_I'll be in the kitchen," she smiled kissing his cheek as she passed._

"_Edward?" he asked furrowing his brow._

"_Charlie, how are you?"_

"_Why are you in Forks? Is Bells okay?" he breathed._

"_Bella's amazing… as to why I'm here…" I paused feeling panic raise up. "Can we sit?"_

"_Breathe kid, you're turning blue," Charlie sighed walking ahead of me taking a seat in a recliner._

_I stuck my hand in my coat pocket playing with the ring box my mom had given me. Grandma Liz's ring. "I want to give Bella this," I sighed handing him the box._

_He opened it examining the ring letting out a low whistle. "Why didn't you just give it to her?" he shrugged._

"_Because I wanted your permission?" I said lamely._

"_You came all the way out here for that? Kid, Bells would kill me if I told you that you couldn't marry her. I like you. You come from a good family and have a good head on your shoulders. Trust me I know you adore my Bells. Give her that ring, Edward," he smirked handing it back._

"_So that's a yes?"_

"_You treat her right and love her that's all I ask."_

"_Fair enough," I sighed in relief._

"_That brother of yours staying out of trouble?" he asked breaking my tension._

_I never told Bella about my trip here._

"Daddy, who's fixing all the brains if you're here?" Ness asked kicking her feet in her booster seat. "And who is helping people move if Uncle Emmy's sitting next to you?"

"We have clones," Emmett shrugged as he deadpanned.

"But Daddy's like your clone," she frowned.

"We're twins, baby. Not quite clones."

"Clones look alike, like you kind of look alike," she mused.

"She's always thinking, definitely your kid," Em laughed shaking his head.

"Thinking is for smart people Uncle Emmy and I'm very smart."

"Yes you are Nessa," I chuckled pulling into a space in front of the small store.

Emmett walked around to get her out, but Ness said, "I want Daddy to carry me."

"And here I thought you were a big girl," I murmured hugging her close.

"I'm kinda little," she whispered giving me an Eskimo kiss.

A man was sitting on the stairs leading into the store puffing on his cigarette. His hand was pulling at his curly blonde hair. He looked up as we passed I notice his eyes widened. Ness waved and giggled at him.

"Haven't they heard of carts, Jesus," Emmett said picking up a basket.

"I don't think this is a let's take a couple hours to shop kind of store," I said glancing around at only a few aisles that were the grocery store.

"I want to ride in the buggy," Ness pouted.

"Baby, we're just getting some milk and eggs," I patted her back following Emmett to the freezers.

"At least I'm getting some weight training in," Emmett said lifting the basket holding the milk causing Ness to laugh.

"Uncle Emmy you are too much," she said causing me to laugh at her phrasing.

We walked over to the cashier who was perched on a chair and her belly pushing into the counter. The girl had short back hair and looked so tired. We placed our purchase in front of her causing her to jump a little.

"I'm sorry," I frowned sitting Ness on the counter to get my wallet out.

"No, it's okay I'm kind of spacey," she sighed.

"How far along are you?" I smiled remembering what it was like to have a tired pregnant wife.

"Just hit my third trimester," she said quietly.

"You're almost there," I encouraged.

"This is my sixth, almost there is exhausting by now," she mumbled punching numbers on the register.

"That register looks like it should be in a museum," Emmett joked.

"Yeah I guess," she said looking at Nessa.

"She's beautiful," she commented.

"Thank you," I said scooping Ness back up.

"Did you just move here?" she asked trying to bag our stuff, but Emmett did it to help her out.

"No, my wife grew up here and we're just visiting her father."

"That's sweet."

"Dude, we better get back you know how Bells gets when we don't feed her," Em teased taking the bags heading out the door.

The small girl looked absolutely green looking blankly at Ness and me.

"Are you okay? Should we get your supervisor?" I asked touching her arm. "Breathe," I glanced at her nametag. "Alice."

"I'm fine, really," she sighed.

"I'm a doctor it has been a while since I've done general medicine," I explained.

"You would be," I swear I heard her mumble.

"Daddy we need to get back to Grandpa Charlie's I'm super hungry," Ness said patting my cheeks.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked Alice skeptically.

"Yeah perfectly good," she said meekly.

"Good luck with your pregnancy," I smiled lightly squeezing her shoulder.

I carried Ness out as she looped her arms around my neck.

"You're always nice to people, Daddy," Ness commented laying her chin on my shoulder.

"I try, Ness," I chuckled kissing her head.

Emmett was already in the car fiddling around on his phone. The guy from earlier was pacing on the sidewalk in front of us.

"What's he doing?" Ness whispered.

"I'm not sure," I whispered back. "Excuse me," I said trying to pass him.

His head snapped up and he sighed. "Oh sorry," he muttered. "You folks not from around here?"

"No we're visiting," I smiled moving around him.

"Your girl looks so much like someone I grew up with," he blurted out running his hand through his hair.

"That could be, my wife Bella grew up here,"

"My Mommy was little when she lived at Grandpa Charlie's," Ness supplied quietly looking at me for reassurance.

"Yes she was," I bounced Ness slightly.

"Bella Swan, right?" he asked unsure.

"Is there more than one Bella in Forks?" I joked.

"No there isn't I just wanted to be sure," he sighed. "You look exactly like your Mom."

"I have hair like Daddy," Ness informed tugging at her ponytail.

"You do," he nodded.

"So you're here for the reunion?"

"Yeah, did you graduate with her?" I asked curiously.

"I did, Bella was best friends with my twin sister Rose," he said looking down.

"Rose, that's part of my name," Ness said perking up.

"Rose," he said taking a deep breath. "What's your name darlin'?"

"Nessa Rose Cullen," she said proudly.

"I'm Edward," I said holding my hand out.

"Jasper," he said and then groaned. "It was nice meeting you both, I need to get back to work," he pointed to the gas station.

"His sister has my name," Ness smiled as I buckled her in her seat.

"She does," I said kissing her nose.

"What was that?" Em asked when I got in the car.

"He grew up with Bella, I guess," I said. "Him and his sister Rose. Bella was supposedly her best friend."

"Interesting," he said raising his eyebrows nodding back to Ness.

"I know," I sighed.

Apparently, I was going to end up learning a lot on this trip and maybe meet my daughter's namesake who I didn't know existed.

**A/N: I'm so happy you all are enjoying this! Dolphin62598 is my awesome beta! As always give me your feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I sighed falling back on the couch taking in the living room. Mom's house had pictures everywhere and anytime we visited, Edward went straight to them with a smile on his face. Charlie though, only had a few pictures on the mantel. My kindergarten photo sat in the middle, a picture from when I was ten of Jake and me fishing with him and Billy, my senior portrait, our wedding picture and Ness's baby picture.

My senior portrait was a picture not seen by many, but here it was out in the open. I was wearing my signature navy blue Spartans hoodie with my hair messily thrown on top of my head. My cheeks were rounder and I guess looking at it now, it does only look like baby fat. The people I went to high school with called it fat though, Belly Swan roamed the halls of Forks High.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up," Emmett said making his way through the room with a plastic bag in his hand.

"I was tired," I shrugged bringing my legs up to sit Indian style on the couch.

"Right," he said slowly. "I'm going to make us some grub."

Ness came running into the room, her knees flying up on Charlie's couch as she started to bounce excitedly. Edward had been right about her sense of style.

"Guess what?" she asked.

I looked over to Edward who was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. He was smiling.

"What, baby?" I asked trying to fix her hair.

"We saw this man and he said his sister had my second name too," she gushed. "That's so cool."

I felt my muscles tense as guilt hit me. My eyes found their way back to Edward as he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"That is very cool," I said quietly. "Why don't you go see Uncle Emmett in the kitchen?"

"I can help him cook," she nodded hopping of the couch.

Edward pushed off the doorway and sat next to me. He picked up my hand kissing it.

"So our daughter apparently looks like you did when you were little," he said nodding towards the picture on the mantle.

I never thought about it, but she did. She had my eyes, mouth and chin she also had Edward's nose and hair.

"You met Jasper," I sighed.

"We did. The guy knew who Ness was. When we went into the store he stared at us and when we came out he was waiting for us."

"What did he say?" I asked linking my fingers through his.

"Ness looked like someone he knew. Someone who was his sister Rose's best friend," he said gently. "You never told me why you wanted to name her Rose."

"_I can't believe Jazzy ripped off her head," I said in disbelief holding my doll close to my chest._

"_I know, I was so mad," Rose said brushing her Barbie's hair. "He is such a monster. Maria was my favorite Cabbage Patch doll."_

"_Did he say he was sorry?"_

"_Not even. Can you believe that? My mom was so mad, I heard her tell daddy that Jazz is going to be a soc…socialopath?" she said not sure._

"_I don't know what that is?" I said shaking my head._

"_It's not good."_

"_Hey girls," Daddy called from downstairs._

"_What, Daddy?" I said waking out of my room and looking down the steps._

"_Rosalie's mom called saying she would be here soon and asked if you wanted to sleep over," he said._

"_Um," I looked at Rose standing where my door was. "Hold on."_

_I ran down the stairs and Daddy smiled at me. I smiled back waving my hand at him so I could tell him a secret._

"_What?" he whispered in my ear._

"_Jazzy ripped the head of Rose's doll, he's scary," I whispered back._

"_You don't want to sleep over?" he asked putting my hair behind my ear._

"_Daddy what if he rips my head off?"_

"_He's nine Bells, I don't think he'll do that. Most boys do that to dolls."_

"_That's mean," I frowned._

"_How about I call Rose's mom and ask for Rose to stay over here instead?"_

"_I like that idea better."_

"_I thougth you would," he chuckled looking upstairs. "You want to stay here, kid?"_

"_Well duh, didn't you hear her? My brother is crazy," she said winding finger near her ear._

"_Forgive me," Daddy said reaching for the phone on the table._

_I ran back upstairs to Rose and went over to my doll._

"_My mom said she was going to buy me a new doll what should I name it?"_

"_Lucy," I nodded. It was such a good name._

"_Nah, Vanessa," she grinned._

_I didn't like that name. Just a little not a whole lot. "Nessa?"_

"_Yeah that's a great name," she squealed in excitement._

_We played with our dolls for a while before Rose jumped up declaring she had the greatest idea ever._

"_When we're old and become mommies we should name our baby girls our names."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Like I name my daughter Bella and you name yours Rose," she explained._

"_Okay," I shrugged._

"_You swear?" Rose's eyes got mean looking like she thought I was lying._

"_I swear."_

"_Well good then," she said sticking her pinky out. "You have to do this or you're lying."_

"_Fine," I said quickly linking my finger with hers._

"Don't cry, Bell," he whispered hugging me.

"I'm horrible," I cried into his shirt.

"You made a promise," he said lightly, brushing my tears away.

"But I didn't tell you. I quit talk to my best friend after I left, once I tried calling her before the wedding, but she changed her number…" I rambled.

"You want to know what I think?" he asked kissing me.

"What?" I sniffled.

"You kept a promise from when you were nine it was admirable and loyal of you. Those are a few of the reasons I fell in love with you, Bella. When we're younger, we all have best friends that go through everything with us. We grow up and move on."

"She was like my sister," I cried more.

"Babe, I need you to quit crying," he murmured.

"I'm terrible," I choked out.

"Shhhh," he soothed holding me. "Bell, please. Ness will come in here a see you crying she might start crying."

That was true Ness cried anytime she saw me crying. She automatically assumed I was hurt or someone hurt me. Her five-year-old mind associated crying with this worst. What I was crying about some might say was stupid, but I left my friendship with Rose behind and now it sunk in how much of a crappy person I was.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled kissing him with my snotty face.

"Don't be, but we're going to have to talk about it. I need to know what I'm in for."

"Do I have to?" I whined knowing I was being a baby about this.

"That Jasper guy looked a fuckton of guilty and nervous. It would be nice to know why," he murmured brushing my hair back.

I stood and took his hand in mine, leading him upstairs to my old room. I sighed stepping away to open my closet and reached up for my yearbook. I took a deep breath handing it to Edward. He took my hand again and led us to the bed as he sat against the headboard.

"The page is marked," I said quietly opening the book in his hands.

He gaped while looking at the picture. I closed my eyes tightly remembering everything. The kisses, the undressing, Rose barreling into his room to save me and Jasper looking confused. She yelled and screamed at him dragging me to her room in just my underwear. She threw clothes at me and pointed to her laptop. She had an email opened with a web stream into Jasper's room. My heart died. Then the memories hit of Charlie talking with the Hales and the school board when a screenshot surfaced in the yearbooks prom section.

I pulled away from Edward, but he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What is this?" he whispered.

"Me on prom night," I said flatly.

"Bell." He was lost and frowning.

"Who was your high school crush?" I asked absently.

"Heidi Volturini," he snorted.

"Did you ever have a chance with her?"

"We…dated," he said nodding slowly.

I knew that was a nice way of saying he fucked her. I knew Edward had three serious girlfriends before me and he was a man whore in undergrad. He was honest about it, but he was also honest about how much he loved me. For me I only had Edward.

I thought I loved Jasper at one point in time, but I knew it was just a crush. He broke up with Alice Brandon just before prom. She was a bitch so it was understandable. When he asked me to prom, I was shocked. Jasper Hale actually wanted to go to prom with me. He also said things on the way back to his house. Like how he thought I was cute and had liked me since our freshman year.

I ate it all up believing him. We got to his room and started making out, it wasn't my first time making out because I had done it before with Jake, for research purposes.

"_We should stop," Jasper whispered touching my cheek._

"_Oh," I said trying to avoid his pretty blue eyes._

"_Bella, it just I want to do more than kiss you and I have a feeling you've never done more than that," he smiled sadly._

"_But we could," I said shyly feeling my face heat up._

_I dreamed of the day I would lose my virginity to Jasper and this was that opportunity._

"_You really want to?" he asked carefully._

_I brought my hand up to run through his blonde curls smiling at him, "Yeah, I want to."_

_He unzipped my dress, kissing and nipping as he removed it. His lips went straight to my boobs; even though he was busy with them, I could see a smile lighting up his face. As I started unbuttoning his shirt and the door flew opened._

"_Bella get out of here," Rose yelled tugging on my hand._

"_Rosalie, what the fuck?" Jasper asked tugging on my other hand._

"_You're a fucking asshole, now let her go. You're going to be in so much fucking trouble. You'll be lucky if Charlie and dad don't kill you," she seethed yanking on me a little harder._

"_What are you talking about?" he said in frustration._

"_Don't even act like you don't know. You're disgusting and I'm ashamed you're my brother."_

_I didn't know what was going on, but I had a feeling it was best to go with Rose._

"_I can't believe him," she ranted._

"_What was that production about back there?"_

_She pointed to her computer on the bed. I pulled on the hoodie and sweats she gave me and sat on the bed. The screen was opened to Rose's email account the email she had opened was titled _Clichéd Prom Experiences staring Belly Swan and Jasper Hale_. My body drained of blood and I felt numb as I watched Jasper pace his room. I couldn't believe he would do this to me._

"My god, I am so sorry, Bella," Edward said repeatedly kissing my face.

"Jessica Stanley was the one who put the screenshot in the yearbook," I sighed looking at my former flabby self.

"I'm going to go back to the gas station and beat the shit out of him," he said matter-of-factly.

"There will be no beating anyone up. It happened a long time ago and I have you now. It all worked out."

"I glad I was your first," he said quietly.

"Me too," I smiled rolling on top of him.

"Mmmm, I love you," he laughed nipping at my collarbone.

"Forever," I giggled tugging at his hair.

"Ness, why don't you get your folks? Tell them the grub is ready for chow down," Emmett boomed giving us fair warning to break apart.

"Food's ready," Nessa exclaimed bursting through the door.

"We're going to talk more about this," Edward said helping me off the bed.

He picked Ness up taking her back down to the kitchen. I stared at the picture one last time before closing the book. I was going to have to keep Edward and Emmett entertained or they would be beating up half of my graduating class.

**A/N: Wow! What a jerk that Jasper is or is Alice the real jerk? Dolphin62968 is my awesome beta! Tell me what your thinking. I try to get back to everyone, but most of these I read on my phone while I'm at work and I can't log in. I know that sucks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

"Edward," she cried as I thrust into her again.

Our fingers were intertwined above her head. She needed this… I needed this.

"Too loud," I chuckled.

"Oh god," she screamed, biting my shoulder.

"Babe, we're going to get caught," I groaned picking up my pace.

"Fuck Edward… Fuck… Fuck," Bella panted shaking her head tightening around me as we came.

I rolled off her pulling her to me.

"Such a dirty mouth," I grinned looking down to her.

"I cannot believe we just did that here," she giggled hiding her face in my neck.

"I'm a teenage dream," I winked.

"Do I even want to know how you know that song?" she asked her eyes sparkling.

"Nursing students on rotations," I shrugged. "See my love, Emmett might have picked the biggest guest room, but I picked the farthest one away from all of the others."

"I married a very smart man," she smirked.

"And I married a very beautiful woman," I said running my hand along her ass.

Her nose nuzzled against my neck as I sighed.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked tugging at her hair.

"I feel like I'm repeating myself by saying this, but this is Forks there is nothing to do here," she said.

"Well then let's not stay in Forks. Me, you and Nessa can go to Port Angeles," I suggested.

"There is a Target there," Bella enthused.

"Smart ass," I mumbled as she giggled.

"You love my smart ass," she grinned.

"Hmm."

"We can go to the bookstore and get lunch."

"You're actually agreeing to leave the house?"

"We've been here three days it's time, I guess," she shrugged bringing her hand to my chest.

"She's leaving the dungeon," I exclaimed throwing my hands up.

"Oh stop," she said reaching for the pillow under her before smacking me in the head with it.

We lay in bed for another thirty minutes until Bella looked at the clock saying she wanted to get Ness ready. She apparently didn't want her to dress herself like she did yesterday. At the mention of yesterday, it took everything in me not to go down to that gas station and kick the shit out of Jasper. Emmett also wanted to kick his ass after I relayed Bella's story to him. Stating if he saw that fucker again his fist would be introduced to his face.

I walked out into the hall on my way downstairs after my shower.

"Pssst," I heard quite loudly behind me.

I turned starring at my brother as he nodded his head behind him and disappeared behind his door. Of course, I didn't think twice about it as I entered the room.

"Em, what's gives?"

"Well I'm glad you asked," he said gesturing to photo albums and framed pictures on his bed.

"Where did you find all of these?"

"Closet," he shrugged.

"So you were snooping?" I raised an eyebrow flipping through a small album of our wedding.

"_Please help me welcome Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," the resort manager announced as we made our way to the open beach bar filled with our families._

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

"You hear that I'm Mrs. Edward Cullen," she grinned brightly up at me as I twirled her.

"_And I love having a Mrs. Edward Cullen," I replied kissing her head._

Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

"I can't believe we got married here," Bella sighed holding on tighter to me.

"_You wanted to be married on the beach so I gave you a beach," I murmured._

"_But Fiji?" she smiled. "This was really too much."_

And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well

"You didn't like the surprise?" I asked running my hand along her back.

"_No I loved it… this is beyond words. I think this is my dad's first time out of the country."_

"_The Chief can now say he's a world class traveling man," I teased._

"_I need to massively thank your parents for this."_

"_They did this for us. Mom would do anything for you," I said glancing over to Mom where she and Renee were crying almost clutching on to each other._

_They were exceedingly happy much like their children at the moment._

You have stolen  
You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart

"_Our part's coming up," Bella smiled pulling back for me to spin her._

I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel  


_We jumped around singing and heard Emmett yell 'gag me'._

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_

"_Again welcome Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."_

"_I love you," she whispered laying her hands on my chest. "I don't think I could have asked for a better day."_

"_Good, but I plan on giving you your best day for the rest of your life" I brought her lips to mine. "I love you, Bella."_

_She graduated and I flew us all out to Fiji or more so my parents did. From what I saw of the wedding plans Bella made up with my mom she wanted something very small. It was just our families. My parents, Renee and Phil, Charlie and his best friend Billy, who was like Bella's second dad from home, were all in attendance. Emmett was my best man and my cousin Tanya stood as Bella's maid of honor._

"_You're okay with a surprise wedding? No one from home other than your parents?"_

"_I tried calling a few people while your mom and I planned the wedding, but their numbers changed I guess," she shrugged smoothing the collar of my white button down shirt as we walked to our table._

_My hand ran along the dip of her flowing white dress. She was now my wife and would be for the rest of my life._

"Dude you've seen all of these pictures," Emmett said tugging our wedding album out of my hand. "Look at this."

I took the frame Em offered me and let my eyes wander over the people. Charlie was standing next to who I remembered was Billy. It looked like they were on the beach, a girl had one arm around Charlie and the kid who pulled me over all those years ago. A dark haired girl and guy stood on the other side of Billy.

"Fuck, doesn't the blonde look exactly like Marissa Miller," Emmett gushed. "I mean her tits are totally fake… nice, but fake."

"When did you become a plastic surgeon? Last time I checked you were a physical therapist."

"I know women's bodies bro, they're a beautiful thing. I can tell when they get a little help and her boobs and nose are not God given," he said skimming over the woman's bikini clad body. "You think Charlie's fucking her?"

"I don't know who she is but she's definitely not Sue," I said shaking my head.

"If Sue lives here why haven't we met her yet?"

"Her daughter Leah just had a baby over in La Push I think that's close to Forks, but she's helping Leah and her husband Jacob adjust."

"This looks recent I want to know who she is," he said determined.

"We live in Chicago, what are you going to do when you find out who she is?"

"You're such a fucking downer," he grumbled.

"So your plan is to find her and do an Emmett Cullen fuck and run?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck you."

"I have to get down to my girls I promised Bella omelets," I said slapping my hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, but I'm telling you now I will meet the Marissa Miller clone."

"Whatever you say, Em."

When I got to the kitchen Ness was sitting Bella's lap as she braided her hair.

"Hi Daddy," Nessa chirped puckering her lips.

"Good morning, baby," I smiled giving my baby girl a sloppy kiss.

"Momma said you're making us special breakfast," she grinned.

"Special?"

"You never cook breakfast," Bella laughed tugging on Ness's braid causing her to giggle.

"I think you will be a good cook Daddy," Ness encouraged.

The look on Ness's face so filled with love. There were times I would just look at her and wondered when she grew up so fast. I wanted my fellowship to be done so maybe we could have some bit of normalcy. I would be home more. Bella and I had talked about another baby when things slowed down. I really wanted things to slow down.

I fed all of us and by all of us, Emmett was included. He pouted and Bella kept shooting me questioning looks. I shook my head because Emmett did stuff like this all the time.

"Daddy that was really good," Ness said brightly as she leaned over kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Ness," I grinned cupping her cheek.

"Who's ready to go get some books?" Bella announced putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Me," Nessa sung. "Can I get math books?"

"You want a math book?" Bella asked her.

"I like math," she shrugged hugging Emmett bye.

"She's going to be a doctor," I declared following Ness out.

"Lift," I grunted lifting Ness's right arm as Bella lifted her left.

"Again." Nessa laughed.

"Mommy's arm is starting to hurt," Bella said glancing at me.

"Who wants a piggyback?" I suggested knowing that would distract her.

Today Ness was dressed in a grey sweater dress and black tights topped off with her fuzzy boots. Before we left the house, Bella stated that this was how she should leave the house. I had to say though that I enjoyed Ness's fashion statements.

Ness climbed on to my back and Bella's arm hooked through mine as we walked down Main Street Port Angeles. This town was beautiful. Little self-owned businesses lined both streets. It reminded me of summers Em and I spent in New England with grandma Lizzie when we were kids.

"Bella?" We heard as a brunette woman was now in front of us.

She was one of the women from the picture Emmett found this morning.

"Angela?" Bella asked confused as the woman hugged her.

"Look at you," Angela smiled.

"Yeah," she sighed hugging her back.

As I watched their exchange, I felt Ness turn her face into my neck. I squeezed the top of her foot causing her to mumble 'Don't'.

"Hello," Angela greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi," I greeted moving my arm back to hold Ness up and stuck my now free hand out.

"Angela this is my husband Edward and the shy monkey attached to his back is Nessa. Guys this is Angela, we grew up together."

"Nice to meet you," I offered.

Angela turned her head to Bella with wide eyes. Ness looked up for about a second and then went back to hiding.

"She looks just like you Bells," Angela said in awe.

"So we're told," Bella said biting her lip.

I moved closer sensing her nervousness and nudged her with my elbow where she hooked her arm through.

"How long are you guys visiting? I know the reunion is next week but Charlie said he wasn't sure you were staying for it," Angela inquired pushing her glasses up.

"We're here now and will leave after the reunion," Bella explained.

"Great maybe we can get together before the reunion. I have a four year old son Miles he would probably love to meet Nessa."

"That sounds fun," Bella said letting her hand rub Ness's back.

"We can have a cook out before it gets cold. Ben works with Charlie so I'll have them plan it out."

"Ben Cheney?"

"Yeah, clichéd I know," Angela laughed. "Marrying my high school sweetheart."

"No it's sweet, wait you're the principal of Forks High?"

"Guilty as charged," she said. "I asked Charlie for your address. We missed you Bella…. Rose has," she started but Bella squeezing my arm made me speak up.

"I'm sorry, but I think Emmett's calling," I lied nodding behind me where my phone sat in my back pocket.

"Emmett is Edward's twin brother he is staying with us at Charlie's," she explained.

"Oh, I guess I'll let you guys go, see you soon?" she asked Bella warily.

"Yeah definitely," Bella smiled but it was one of her forced ones.

"It's been nice meeting you both," Angela said taking off.

"She seemed nice," I smiled kissing her head.

"I feel like shit," she whispered so Ness wouldn't hear.

"Bella."

"Later," she said tugging on my arm until we made it to the bookstore.

The puzzles of my wife's past were slowly but surely coming together.

**A/N: Finally I updated! Hope you like this. Next chapter Miss Rosalie Lillian Hale! As always big thanks to my beta Dolphin62598.**


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"Mommy you're a teacher why can't you teach me?" Ness asked pausing from her backseat read aloud.

"Because I teach second grade, baby," I answered hoping that would suffice.

Edward smirked driving down Charlie's street. Seeing Angela was so many things and it hit me that if just seeing Angela had me feeling this way then what would seeing my class do to me. Walking around the bookstore, he didn't say much he suggested a few books for Ness to get while they skimmed the children's section of Mrs. Hunter's used bookstore.

Of course, not only was my return known in Forks, but in Port Angeles as well and I could only guess everyone on the rez knew I was back too. Mrs. Hunter cooed and fussed all over Nessa saying she reminded her of me as a girl. I smiled even though I was a mess inside. Edward held my hand as she told him about how I visited with Charlie once a week and I held story time for her in the children's section when I was in high school. I remember Rosalie telling me how lame it was spending my time with snotty nosed brats instead of doing cooler things with her. She had given Angela the same hassle when she volunteered at the shelter down the street.

Rosalie. It was only a matter of time until I had to face that disaster. I guess at the time I quit talking to her for what her brother did to me. It wasn't her fault and she was definitely my protector. I had no business ignoring her, but in time, Chicago became home and I had Edward. With Edward, I also learned how to come into my own. We lived together, but we had our own friends. It was good because we weren't suffocating one another. I would go out with people from my classes and just have fun. He would do the same and we would always come home to each other. I liked our nights at home though, when I would be working on lesson plans and he would be studying for a test or Ness would have fallen asleep while we watched TV.

In Forks, I could never have done that, Rosalie was always around and she was my best friend, but she wasn't the friendliest person either. She intimidated everyone. Angela was a nice balance to our group, but also tended to stick with people she knew. It was always just the three of us and then when Ang started dating Ben he was added to the mix.

"_Bells," Jasper called looking down the empty hallway._

"_Uh…yeah?" I asked feeling my face getting hot._

"_Hi…" he said awkwardly looking around again. "Rose had to stay home today she was puking her guts out most of the night. Mom told her she had to stay home."_

"_Oh, okay," I shifted accidentally dropping my book._

_The bell was about to ring. I tried to leave study hall first period five minutes early to avoid Alice and Jessica. Now knowing Rose was out I didn't want to deal with them. She usually dealt with them._

"_Here," he smiled handing me my book._

_I was almost a puddle looking at his very blue eyes. Jasper Hale had the prettiest eyes… like ever._

"_Thanks," I sighed as my knuckles brushed against his._

"_No problem," he said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Did you need a ride home since Rose is out? Mom is picking me up today."_

"_Sure," I nodded, giddily screaming inside._

_His lips twitched giving me a slight smile, which was amazing. "See you after Mr. Banner's class?"_

"_Uh, yeah," I said brushing a loose piece of hair that fell out of my ponytail behind my ear._

"_Later," he said turning down the hall._

_I stood in a daze not knowing what about Jasper Hale made my insides all so gooey. It could be how his old Led Zeppelin shirt now hugged his newly developed muscles or how he scratched his neck when he's confused or trying to work something out in his head._

"_Belly, your books fell," Alice Brandon said as my books were once again on the floor._

_My ponytail was yanked hard and held for a good moment before being released. "Belly, there's also gum in your hair," Jessica Stanley's voice whined from behind me._

_My hand went to my hair feeling the gunky mess sticking in my hair at the base of my neck. I tried to hold in the cry that wanted to come out. There was no way that just a little hair was going to need to be cut from this._

_Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around mine. My head snapped in Angela's direction where she was wearing a sympathetic look._

"_Come on," she murmured._

"_But my books," I croaked._

"_I got them Bella," Ben said as he bent over picking up the mess on the floor._

_We started walking towards the bathrooms when Alice called out. "You need to stay away from Jasper Hale," she glared before turning around her ponytail swaying as she walked to the office._

"_Bella?" Angela asked leaning against the bathroom door._

"_We need scissors or something… they put gum in my hair," my bottom lip began to tremble._

_This was bad Angela was crying too. She hugged me before ushering me into a stall. It was all a blur from then on out. Angela went on a search for scissors cutting my hair where it laid in my ponytail. She dragged me to the office with my old ponytail in hand explaining to Principal Meyers what had happened. Dad was there yelling…protecting me. I just sat there saying nothing._

_I left with him just as the lunch period was let out._

"_Bells?" Jasper said stepping in front of us with a frown._

"_Jasper, now's not a good time," Charlie said dismissing him._

"_But," he tried._

"_Kid, not now she won't even talk," my dad grumbled leading me out to his cruiser._

_Tenth grade was going to suck._

_Rose was better by the next day and refused to leave our house for a week. We stayed cooped up while Charlie went to work. The next week I went to school with my hair styled in a bob. I was so happy yearbook pictures were taken the week before. Charlie also lectured Rose about retaliating._

"_Principal Meyer will call me in then I'll have to deal with you," he squinted pointing at her._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said rolling her eyes as we got out of the cruiser. _

"_Bells call me if you need me," he smiled._

"_Okay," I said quietly as I fiddled with my backpack strap._

"_I love you, kid."_

"_Love you too, dad."_

_Being back was weird everyone whispered, but no one messed with me. I figured it was because I was being flocked by Rose and Angela at all times. Jasper even avoided me like the plague._

"Mommy, what are we having for dinner?" Ness asked bringing me back to the present.

"I was thinking I would make dinner," Edward said unlocking the front door.

"Wow, twice in one day, you're going to spoil us," I grinned giving Nessa's little hand a squeeze.

"I think I should spoil my girls more often," he chuckled kissing my head.

Ness ran up to her room her books in tow and I followed Edward into the kitchen. I sat at the kitchen island on a bar stool watching Edward dig through Charlie's fridge. It felt odd watching him move around my childhood home just like he did at our house or even Esme's. Would it have been like this when we were in college? Coming home for the holidays, us walking along First Beach.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Edward asked cupping my cheek.

"Sorry, I guess I was distracted?"

He regarded me for a moment and then in true Edward fashion tried to get me to talk. "This whole thing with you getting shy and spacey on me is starting to freak me out. My Bella is social and can be a ball buster especially when Em is concerned."

"I just don't know how to act here, it's weird seeing you all look like you belong here when we only belong in Chicago," I sighed.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You're my home so it's easy for me to be comfortable anywhere you're with me." And this was where most women would call bullshit on what their husband just said, but in my reality this was Edward and he was always sincere.

"I'm glad I have you for the rest of my life," I said dreamily looking into his bright green eyes.

"You better be," he scoffed, kissing my head.

I laughed pushing him away and he turned going back to our food. He moved around once again with ease. His black t-shirt hugging him was making him a little more appetizing than the food. Had he always been like this I knew he said high school suck for everyone, but I just couldn't picture Edward ever going through the torment I did.

"What was the worst thing to happen to you in high school?" I blurted out wincing at my ridiculous question.

He stopped cutting the chicken looking thoughtful.

"This kid on my junior varsity hockey team, James Rider," he paused looking slightly pissed. "He hated me and Emmett, we would always score goals and shit. James sucked, the only thing he knew how to do was skate. His dad wanted to take him off the team save him embarrassment. The kid claimed we were puck hogs and show offs."

"Well what happened?" I asked interested in this story.

"At practice one day we played against each other. I had the puck and next thing I know I'm on the ice and a stick connects with my jaw," he points to the scar under his jaw line.

"That's why your jaw was wired shut?" I asked surprised.

I remembered seeing pictures of Edward not smiling with a puffy face. Esme only ever said he broke his jaw.

"That would be the reason, I never played again and James was expelled."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

"People called me Alvin," he groaned shaking his head.

"Alvin?"

He puffed out his cheeks. "Yeah you know like the chipmunks…fucking idiots."

"People were mean to you?" I frowned.

"Bell, we were all kids. In high school, everyone makes fun of… everyone. It makes them feel better about themselves."

I brought my hand up touching his scar now hating it. Someone did this to him out of hate and jealousy. I took a deep breath.

"When I was in tenth grade a few cheerleaders stuck gum in my hair... it was bad, my friend had to cut my hair to get it out," I whispered.

"Just around the area?"

"No like all of my hair. Up to like here," I said placing my hand under my ear. "Then I was called Dumbo."

"Teenagers are shit," he mumbled picking me up placing me on the island before standing between my legs.

"Ness will be one someday," I sighed laying my head against his shoulder.

"Seven years until someday," he said matter-of-factly.

"Time flies, babe," I giggled patting his cheek.

"Hmm," he shut his eyes before opening them. "You don't have Dumbo ears," he whispered with one kiss to my left ear and another to the right. "Perfect ears, I'd say."

"Nessa has your ears," I pointed out.

"So, she looks like you, beautiful…perfect."

We kissed and laughed. Then for some reason I realized how quiet it was and remembered Edward had to unlock the front door when we arrived home.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

Edward moved away from me leaving the kitchen. I hopped off the counter following him. "Your dad's red truck is gone."

"That's my truck from high school," I said hanging on his shoulder peeking out into the yard. "Where did he go?"

"Oh, I have an idea," Edward hissed.

I could see Charlie's cruiser coming down the road.

"He's home early," I commented.

"I think I know why he's here," he said rubbing his hand over his face.

Charlie got out looking at us shaking his head before opening the back door. "Out now," he said as Emmett got out.

"Calm down, Charlie," Em said throwing his hands up.

Emmett's lip was split and his eye was already turning a nice shade of blue.

"Yeah like I'm going to calm down," Dad huffed shutting the car door.

"Charlie what did he do?" Edward asked pulling me closer to his side.

I could tell by the look on Edward's face he had an idea of why Emmett was in trouble.

"This idiot decides to go down to Waylon's service station and beat the crap out of Jasper Hale. I'm lucky I needed gas because by the time I pulled up Alice Hale was trying to pull Emmett off her husband," he said shaking his head looking disappointed.

"Alice Hale?" I squeaked.

"You knew her as Brandon," he said shooting me a look of sympathy. "The girl is seven or eight months pregnant."

"Emmett," Edward hissed dragging him on the porch.

I turned around seeing a set of green eyes peeking out from the window upstairs. When Ness's eyes met mine, she scrambled away. I heaved a sigh turning back around to Charlie. He smiled at me squeezing my arm.

"Did you flip a switch or something?" I asked incredulously wasn't he just pissed because of Em.

"Bells you don't know how much it means to have all of you home," he said quietly, glancing over at my boys who were now arguing.

"Even Emmett?"

"Even Emmett, I guess. You know I don't condone fighting, but I would have let the kid slide if he would have done that a few years ago."

"It's in the past."

"Baby girl it might be in the past, but it kept you from coming home. I missed you and this is the first time Ness has been home," he said.

"I'm sorry for that, dad."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Bells," he said tugging at my ponytail lightly. "You had your reasons and it's understandable given what you went through. I only wish I could have done more."

"You did what you could, dad."

He nodded giving me a quick hug.

"How bad did Emmett hurt him?"

"I had one of my boys take them to the hospital. I think he might have broken his ribs, but Jasper said he didn't want to press charges, thank God. You told them what happened?"

"Edward went to the store yesterday Jasper introduced himself, so I kind of had to tell him everything. Of course he would tell Em."

"Those boys are protective of you and I appreciate it. If it wasn't for them I would have been worried more about you being so far away from home," he smiled nodding over to Edward and Emmett still arguing on the porch.

"I'm lucky to have them."

"I have to get back to the station, I should be home for dinner," he said patting my shoulder before getting into the cruiser to leave.

Emmett was defending himself as I passed them going into the house. Ness was at the top of the steps peeking around the wall.

"I see you little miss," I called up to her.

"Mommy, did Uncle Emmy get in trouble?" Ness asked walking down the stairs.

"Why would you think that, baby?" I said sitting on the landing.

"Grandpa Charlie had him in the police car and Daddy looked really mad," she explained as I pulled her onto my lap.

"Well Uncle Em is going to need a time out," I said carefully feeling like she needed to know the situation.

She gasped. "What did he do?"

"He fought with someone."

"That is not nice, like at all," she said shaking her head.

"You're right, but Daddy is taking care of it."

"Daddy needs to teach him to be nice. Daddy's always nice because he fixes people and makes them happy," she explained.

I smiled at her adoration of Edward. Her Daddy was like superman in her eyes and I had to agree with her because I felt the same way.

The door opened as the boys came in. Nessa's eyes opened when she saw Emmett. She got off my lap throwing her hands on her hips fixing him a glare.

"Uncle Emmy fighting is bad, see you hurted your face that's why it's bad," she scolded.

"Sorry Ness," he grumbled moving past us.

Edward scooped her up causing her to giggle. "You're right, fighting is bad," he said.

"Why did he have to fight?"

We exchanged glances and he came to a good answer. "Sometimes if something bothers us we don't think before we handle it?"

"Something bothered Uncle Em?" she asked clearly confused.

"Yeah sure," he shrugged kissing my lips quick as he past taking her back to her room. "But that doesn't mean it's okay to fight."

I sighed leaning against the banister. Did all of this seriously just happen? Just as I was about to make my way to the kitchen there was a knock at the door.

"Good, you're fucking alive," the furious blonde spat at me.

**A/N: Hey all! I want to say hi to new readers. I am kind of vowing to have a better schedule. I'm trying to wrap up Amongst the Living, then I'll have more time for this and Unconventional! Many thanks to my beta Dolphin62598.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

_"Good, you're fucking alive," the furious blonde spat at me._

I frowned looking at the woman and I mean really looking at her. She had almost strawberry blonde hair, but the blonde in it won out. She was slim yet very curvy and impeccably dressed for sure in a gray pants suit and a low cut silk lavender blouse. I had no clue who she was no recognition of who this person could be.

She probably thought I was rude for gawking at her, but I was trying to rack my brain trying to place this disgruntled women in front of me.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," she ranted.

I had no clue why she was so hostile. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Everything okay, babe?" he asked quietly looking at the woman.

"Uh…" I said dumbly leaning into him.

"You," she pointed behind me squinting her eyes.

The gesture was not lost on me I knew exactly who this was. I had grown up seeing that look many times whether it was directed at me or someone else.

"Rosalie?" I sputtered out in disbelief.

_I flipped through my notes trying to find the quote I wanted to use. Rosalie huffed at the end of my bed tearing through the pages of her Victoria Secret catalog. I tried ignoring her, but her noises of irritation only seemed to get louder._

"_Is something wrong?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Look at Gisele and Tyra, they're boobs are like perfect. I would kill to have boobs like these," she said in slight awe starring at her catalog._

"_Okay that's nice and all, but I really need to get the Marie Curie paper done for Banner's class. Your pants and moans over your girl crushes are kind of distracting."_

"_I'm just appreciating they're goddess like bodies."_

"_Are you trying to tell me something? I mean if you're interested in girls I'll support you," I said sincerely because she was my best friend._

_She reached into my laundry basket grabbing a pair of rolled up socks, throwing them at my head. "I like dick," she said dryly. "What do you think about plastic surgery?"_

"_It's unnecessary," I mumbled going back to my work._

"_Come on, Bella you don't think about a little nip and tuck here or there?"_

"_We're seventeen, why would I even think of something like that?"_

"_Well I do… I think of what I would look like with a new nose, a new rack, even a fuller ass," Rose stood throwing her hand on her hips. "No one wants to fuck a skeleton or a girl built like a twelve year old boy."_

"_You look fine," I said exasperated._

"_Says the girl who can fill a C cup. Seriously Bells, you should embrace your curves. You can mold them so it doesn't look unpleasant," she snipped._

"_Out Rosalie," I said numbly. "I may not like the attention my body gets, but I wouldn't go to drastic measures to alter it."_

"_I was just saying. God, you never listen without judging me for what I say."_

"_You do get how shallow you sound sometimes. And your backhanded compliments are becoming more frequent," I pointed out tugging at my hoodie._

_She just stared at me for a minute before snatching her catalog of my bed. "You're obviously PMS'ing call me when that's done," she said nastily._

_I glared at her as she left. I could also hear her talking so I assumed Dad was home. I went back to my paper for a little bit until Charlie cleared his throat._

"_You want to talk about it?" he offered._

"_Rosalie wants to be something she's not and wants to drag me down with her," I sighed._

"_Bells, what's really wrong?"_

"_I sometimes wonder why I'm friends with her. She's so negative… mean… bossy. It doesn't make her any better than Alice Brandon at times. Next year we'll be in college, we're going to be different people," I admitted._

"_Rosalie has always been a little headstrong, but that's what makes her Rose, kid," he shrugged. "She has no filter she says what she thinks. She's so bossy because she's protective of you."_

_I though about it and it was true she was protective, but her plastic surgery tirade was more than hurtful._

"No shit," she spat.

"Excuse me," Edward spoke up now standing a little taller, his arms remained wrapped around me.

"Oh save it," Rosalie glared. "I'm guessing you're the guy that kept her away from her family."

"Rosalie," I snapped.

Her eyes widened at my tone. I think that was the first time I had ever snapped at her or even used any kind of harsh tone.

"So it's going to be like that, now?" she scowled.

"You were the one who showed up here, acting irate," I countered. "My husband did nothing to you so back off."

"Husband," she scoffed, flipping her perfect curls behind her shoulder. "I bet you love throwing that word around."

"Not as much as I love throwing _wife_ around," Edward supplied smugly, like he was goading her.

Her glare furrowed her arched eyebrows, forming a crease. The sneer was quite evident on her pouty lips; I almost thought she was going to start growling. I turned to Edward placing my hands on his chest.

"You're only going to make her worse," I whispered.

"She's a bitch," he said frankly, peeking around me.

I brought my hand up, lightly touching his cheek. He pecked my lips, before dazzling me with his crooked smile.

"Oh, get a fucking room already," Rosalie grumbled.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but I placed my finger over his lips, kissing them quick. "Go," I murmured.

His green eyes searched mine as he struggled to leave us. We had never been in a situation like this. If we were home in Chicago, I could hold my own with people. I was good at handling Emmett and Edward's cousin Tanya. Tanya in a lot of ways reminded me of Rose. I think that was why I developed an attachment to her. Not that Rosalie could be replaced.

_I sighed looking in the mirror. We were supposed to meet Edward and Emmett at Smithies Pub a half an hour ago. Tanya said we weren't allowed to leave until I gave into my sexiness. I told her I had none and she respond that we all had it._

_Maybe just the Cullen children had it. Edward and Emmett were handsome men. Tanya was basically walking sex. She was as tall as Edward, had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She wore minimal clothing. You would never see her in pants whether they were sweats or slacks; Tanya believed legs should be shown off at all times._

"_My god Bells, you're smokin'," Tanya catcalled peeking into our room._

_I looked down at my cleavage thanks to the push-up bra Tanya let me borrow. My black v-neck sweater emphasized this. My skirt was mid-thigh and I thought the leather boots I was confined in might kill me. "They're not going to let me in."_

"_Dude, we got our fakes, but I can almost guarantee you we won't need them," she laughed evilly._

"_What makes you so sure?" I asked warily, glancing at myself in the mirror._

"_Because we have boobs and cootches, the door man will be popping out of his pants," she winked._

"_I can see how you and Em are related," I groaned._

"_Okay enough talking, I want to get my drink on," she fist pumped._

_Tanya was a year older than me, but I felt she had years of experience on me. She just sauntered into the club and was completely right about the door man. He practically drooled at her as we approached._

_As I followed Tanya in I felt my hand being tugged on. _

"_I don't know if I should cover you up or be grateful to my cousin," Edward said into my ear as the club music droned around us._

"_I look okay?" I asked unsure, pulling at the hem of my skirt._

"_You're gorgeous, babe," he chuckled, skimming his nose along my neck._

"_It's not… you know… too much?" I asked now biting my lip as I saw people looking at us._

"_Again, gorgeous and perfect."_

_I smiled loving how he treated me. The past two years with Edward had been fairytale like and I couldn't imagine what my life would have been like if we didn't meet._

_About an hour later, I was a giggling mess._

"_We match," I announced, kissing Edward's cheek as I tugged on his black button-down shirt._

"_We do," he smirked, taking a swig from his beer bottle._

_I was sitting on his lap in the booth we managed to secure. Edward and Emmett's friends had met us. E, his actual name was Eleazar had classes with Edward, had brought his fiancée Carmen._

"_Where have you been hiding her, Ed?" Carmen laughed over the music._

"_I would never hide her," he replied, leaning up to kiss me._

"_Our Isabella is not quite of drinking age yet," Emmett answered, nudging me with his elbow._

"_I found a good I.D. guy," Tanya sung in victory._

"_Lala, I did not hear that," Carmen's Spanish accent more pronounced._

"_You're not a lawyer yet," Emmett said rolling his eyes. "And are you saying that wasn't you a couple years ago."_

"_Are you sure you're not a lawyer, Em," she teased._

_As tipsy as I was I had a really great time and if I was still in Forks I wouldn't be in a place like this with people who were beyond nice like this. I felt a twinge of guilt though for who I had left behind._

I heard Edward mumbling as he left me in the foyer with Rose. She didn't say anything, but grabbed my arm dragging me upstairs.

"We're talking on familiar turf," she grunted heading to my old room.

She opened the door pushing me in before slamming the door.

"What the fuck, Bella?" she yelled throwing her hands up.

I didn't say anything because Ness had my attention. She looked frightened it could have been the slamming of the door or Rose's anger towards me. Nessa's bottom lip trembled as she shuffled closer to me.

"Momma?"

"Fuck," Rose mumbled.

"Come here, baby," I crouched down on her level.

"That lady yelled," Ness whispered, wrapping her arms around me.

"Can you go down and help Daddy with dinner?" I asked running my fingers through her curls. "I need to talk with Rosalie."

She looked up warily at Rose then back to me.

"Is Uncle Emmy helping or is he still in time-out?" she asked.

"Go see if he wants to help?" I offered.

"Okay," she nodded pulling away from me.

Ness opened the door calling out for Em. "Uncle Emmy you get to help me," she said.

I saw him stick his head out his room looking down at her. He picked her up carrying her downstairs. She gently touched his face inspecting his injuries. My Ness. I quietly shut the door, turning back to Rose.

She was sitting on my old bed like she had many times before. Her hands in her hair while her elbows rested on her knees.

"So you had a kid," she sighed. "Charlie never said anything, but I told him not too."

"Told him not too?"

"After the first year we were gone and he said you had a boyfriend you were moving in with that summer, I told him I didn't care what you did… I didn't want to know. I would come and visit Charlie all the time, you just left him, Bella."

"Dad came to see me," I said.

"Yeah he had to travel to Florida and Chicago. Do you think that was right?"

"He understood."

"I never thought you to be so selfish," she snipped.

"In case you have forgotten your brother humiliated me. No one should ever have to go through what I did. Since having Ness and along with teaching six and seven year olds I try to teach them the wrongs of bullying. This whole town knows about prom night. I had the opportunity to start over and in that opportunity, I met the most amazing man that loves me. So I have no regrets leaving Forks for Chicago. I do regret losing touch with you and Angela and not coming home to see my Dad."

She was quiet and ten years ago, a quiet Rosalie was a scary one. I had nothing to be scared of though. Yes, I missed my friend, but I had a family that loved me and I didn't need to explain myself to her.

"What's her name?" she huffed.

"Nessa Rose."

"I can't believe you remembered that," she said shaking her head. "You're husband is kind of a babe."

"I would like to think so."

"Jazz called me two days ago telling me you were back. He said he saw this little girl that looked like you. He said he met your husband. I thought he was fucking with me. I knew you got married because I saw the photo Charlie has on the mantel, I think he hides them when I come around."

"Do you live in Forks now?"

"Fuck no, I'm in Seattle now… You missed so much. Too much," she took a deep breath. "You just checked out of our friendship. You were my sister."

"I tried calling you for my wedding, you changed your number," I admitted folding my hands over my lap.

"I had to change my number."

"Oh."

An awkward silence passed over us.

"You look really different," she finally said.

"So do you," I replied.

"I better for as much as I went through to look like this," she snorted.

"Plastic surgery?" I guessed.

"Damn right. Not all of us are born with a pretty face, Bells. You were always beautiful; all you had was baby fat. I had a beak and no chest, that wasn't something I could work off to change. I wasn't happy with myself."

"Now you are?"

"I'm still as lonely as ever," she shrugged. "Jasper's kid Keira, lives in Seattle with me."

"She lives with you?"

"Funny story, the whole reason Jazz went back to Alice's sorry ass was because he knocked her up. She was the one who pulled the webcam stunt, Jazz had no clue about it. He was going to fly down to your mom's to tell you everything, but Alice showed up with her parents at our house."

"When was this?" I frowned.

"Right after you left for Florida. She was three months pregnant and told no one all summer," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"He was going to come to Florida?"

"Apparently he really did like you," she softened. "We could have been sisters."

"Are you delusional? We would have never lasted, Rose. I had a crush on him for sure back then, but that's all it was… a crush."

"You married the first guy you ever dated," she snapped. "Were you that desperate to be loved?"

"Out," I growled.

I was seeing red because she knew nothing of my life with Edward… nothing.

"You know what? You've become a stuck up bitch," she glared. "A completely different person."

"I grew a backbone, now leave Rosalie."

"What-the fuck-ever," she said bolting for the door.

Did all of that just happen? She seriously thought I could have ended up with Jasper if he would have come to Florida. That was ridiculous.

**A/N: Sorry this took forever, but now I should be back to posting this once or every other week. I feel like there's a lot more to Rosalie and we'll get to see this. She has her nine-year-old niece living with her and she honestly thinks there could have been something between her brother and Bella. Dolphin62598 is my awesome beta as always. **

**Happy Early Easter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I heard the heels stomping down the stairs as Em and I stared around the corner.

"I can hear you breathing," Rosalie gritted out.

I was trying to figure out how Bella ever befriended this woman because from what I saw she was vain, bitter and more than a little bossy. When I first met Bella she was skittish, I noticed the more she was around Em and me the more she would come out of her shell.

"Jackpot," Emmett whispered from beside me eyeing Rosalie up.

"Who the fuck is he?" she asked jabbing her thumb in Emmett's direction and I thought I saw mild curiosity on her face.

"Emmett Cullen," he said presenting himself at full height.

I rolled my eyes at his giddiness and was kind of worried because Emmett never acted this way around women.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked bored.

"Uh…I got it when I was handling some business."

"Wait you're the asshole I saw in Charlie's cruiser," she glared.

"He was bringing me home," Em said lamely.

"You fucking hospitalized my brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah as in we shared the a mother for nine whole months, fucktard."

"Daddy?" I looked down to see Ness looking up at me.

"I thought you were mixing up the salad for me?"

"I heard yelling," she shrugged, glancing at the bickering adults.

"I thought I asked you to leave, Rose," Bella called from above.

Rosalie huffed storming out the door leaving Emmett to follow her. I picked Ness up walking to the landing looking up at Bella.

"Can we talk later?" she asked with a defeated sigh.

"Sure," I nodded.

"Momma, I made salad," Ness stated proudly.

"Good job, baby," Bella genuinely smiled, making her way down to us.

"It's really good," Ness insisted.

"You took a bite?" I accused tickling her.

"Maybe," she squealed.

Bella was smiling and it didn't look forced. Nessa was her calm. There were times I would have to be on call and had to stay at the hospital, which I knew was hard on her. When I came home, Ness would be cuddled next to Bella.

Bella's hand cupped Ness's face as she leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, Nessa Rose," she murmured.

"I love you and Daddy very, very, very much," she laughed giving me a kiss.

The door opened with Emmett rubbing his red cheek. "I think I'm in love," he said in awe.

Bella's eyes widened and I think mine did too. Emmett never walked around making those declarations.

"_How did you know Bells was the one?" Emmett asked as we ran on the treadmill._

_How did I know? That was hard to explain. We had been dating for the past two years and I knew I was going to marry her someday. Living with her made that decision easy. Waking up with her and going to sleep with her day in and day out made that decision for me._

"_I don't know I guess I just can't picture my life without her," I shrugged, speeding up my run._

"_I think I'm defective," he said quietly, staring ahead._

"_Em?" I asked concerned._

"_I want a Bella."_

"_You are a ladies man," I pointed out._

"_Man, I want something more than just fucking. Tanya said I'm going to be some creepy old man."_

"_I'm pretty sure Tan is going to be some creepy old woman," I said rolling my eyes, because my cousin and Emmett were more a like than him and me._

"_Whatever," he mumbled._

_We slowed our speed to a jog and then a walk before getting off the machine. I reached in my bag for my phone seeing I had a text._

_I totally kicked ass on my Austen paper, xoxo ~ B_

"_See that's what I'm talking about," Em said pointing at me._

"_What?"_

"_I can tell that whatever you're looking at is from Bells."_

"_I love her, Em. She just makes me happy. I can't picture my life without her."_

"_Ugh, so mushy," he cringed._

"_You just said you wanted that," I scoffed._

"_I also want to keep my balls," he chuckled, punching my arm._

_After I showered and changed, I left for home. I unlocked the door dropping my keys on the hallway table. I walked into our living room where Bella sat on the couch with a black lacey bra and panties on. Her legs were crossed and she wore a smile on her face._

"_Uh…Hey," I said scratching the back of my neck._

"_Hi," she smiled._

"_You're fucking gorgeous," I spit out._

"_You've been so great this week with letting me get my work done," she smiled leaning forward resting her elbows on her knees._

"_The Austen paper was important," I nodded._

"_Very," she grinned, standing up._

_I had missed this all week. Having her sleep next to me clothed her breasts pressed against my bicep, didn't help my need for her body._

_She slowly swayed forward and reached for my arm pulling me to her. She threw her head around sending her big curls everywhere. She leaned backward, arching her back upwards and away from me._

"_Are you giving me a fucking strip-tease?" I asked in disbelief._

"_Maybe," she said coming back up giving me a wicked grin._

_She reached behind herself unclasping her bra shimming her arms out the straps before throwing it to the floor._

"_Good, God," I groaned._

_I growled as I picked her up. She threw her legs around my waist as I practically ran for our bedroom._

"_Hey, you're going to have to put me down," she said so bossy._

"_Why the hell would I do that?"_

"_Are you really going to question the topless girl?" she asked quirking an eyebrow._

"_How stupid of me," I scoffed._

"_I want you naked, now," she ordered tugging at my shirt until it was off._

_She was hovering over me helping me with my pants. I couldn't help cupping her breasts earning a satisfied moan from my girl. _

"_Need these off now," she yanked at my jeans in a frenzy. _

"_Two way street," I nodded towards the lacy panties she was wearing._

_She sat up a little shimming out of said panties, before throwing them on my head. "Real cute," I mumbled catching her lips with mine. She slid down and started riding me. God, she was a goddess above me, riding out an orgasm as her hands fisted in my hair. The best part of watching her come was the cries she gave me as my thumb found her clit. _

_I pulled her hips down on me as she nipped my chest. I let out a hiss and almost lost it. She sat back and grinned at me. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I got caught up in the moment."_

_I let out a growl and rolled us, thrusting deeper into her. She moaned and looked up at me. "You are perfect," she sighed._

_I sat up kneeling still connected to her and grabbed her calves, resting them on my shoulders. "You are too."_

_I moaned as I gripped the headboard. My hands tightened on the back as I continued to push into her. Her cries filled the room and I felt her walls clench around me as we moved._

_"God, Edward!" she screamed. "Just more!" she panted. A couple of more thrusts and we both yelled out as we came._

_Exhausted my weight fell on her, rolling over I pulled out of her. I adjusted Bella so she could lie on me and God, I couldn't fathom what just happened._

_I leaned over kissing her shoulder as I brushed her sweaty hair back. "I love you, babe," I murmured._

_A soft shy smile covered her face. This, what we just did was out of Bella's element, but apparently she wanted to try something knew. The happiness I saw shining in her eyes made me understand Emmett's question earlier. Looking at her, I just saw my whole life planned out before me. The title Dr. Cullen, she would have her dream teaching job, a big house, maybe a couple of kids, us growing old… it was all laid out in front of me._

_Her fingers stroked my cheek. "What?"_

"_I was just thinking about your little production," I smirked._

"_Was that okay?" she asked biting her lip._

"_Are you fucking kidding me? You were so hot," I assured her._

_She said nothing but reached pulling my head to hers, kissing me sweetly. Bella pulled back resting her fingertips on my lips. "I love you, Edward," she whispered before laying her head back on my chest._

_Again, I definitely knew she was it for me._

"Care to repeat yourself, bro?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"He said he was in love, Daddy," Ness spoke for him.

"That's what I thought he said," I said poking her nose.

I glanced at my frowning wife who just stared at Emmett. Emmett though was leaning against the door still in a daze.

"Take her?" I asked Bella.

"Uh… yeah," she said taking Ness in her arms. "Let's go finish that salad Ness."

I waited until they disappeared into the kitchen and I dragged Emmett back out onto the porch.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I snapped.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?"

"Bella brings you from home kind of like a security blanket and you manage to get into a fight and fall in lust with the sister of the guy you beat up? Seriously Em, this is supposed to be our vacation. Last time I checked vacations aren't supposed to be this stressful."

"Ed, did you not see her?" his voice trailed off dreamily.

"I think you hit your head," I said frankly. "Okay… plain and simple, Rosalie, I can almost guarantee is a bitch. I've never seen Bella throw someone out, Em. The woman had to have done something insane for Bella to be that upset."

He frowned and looked guilty. It was the face he had sometimes when we would pick Ness up from his place and he let her do something she shouldn't have.

"She was beautiful," he said quietly.

"We're here on vacation, you don't have time for some short term fling," I sighed.

"Fine," he huffed stomping back into the house.

And that's how dinner sucked. Charlie came home an hour later between him, me and Ness we were able to hold normal conversation. Emmett pushed his food around on his plate and Bella chose to distract herself with Ness.

"Mommy can I help clean up?" she asked tilting her head.

"Yep, be careful with the plates, baby," Bella said carrying in the lasagna dish I found for our main course.

Ness came around to my side reaching for my plate. "How about I stack these for you and you can carefully carry them in," I suggested, grabbing for Charlie's plate next.

"Okay, Daddy," she sighed.

"You're so independent," I cooed to her kissing her head as I placed the plates in her hands.

Emmett pushed back from the table mumbling something about going upstairs. Charlie leaned back in his seat.

"I didn't want to talk about this in front of Bells because she looks pissed as hell. You're probably my safe bet," he mused.

"Okay," I nodded slowly.

"I got an interesting call from Rosalie."

"She stopped by," I said.

"Oh I know. Word to the wise try to stay out of whatever bickering happens between the girls, it'll only get you into trouble."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Growing up Bella was such a timid child and Rosalie was I guess bossy… she'd basically kick your ass if you wouldn't side with her. I think you and Emmett helped Bella out of her shell, but who Bella is today… It makes me happy to see her like this. She was never happy here."

"She loves you, Charlie…"

"I don't doubt that and I know she did what she needed to do. I don't fault her for it. Rose isn't anyone to be judging. God knows she'll judge, but she doesn't need to be making Bella feel bad about her life," Charlie said with a frown.

"Did Rose tell you what was said?" Because I clearly was still in the dark.

"Bells will tell you when she's ready. It is the girls' issue of what they're spatting about. Just be there for Bella," he shrugged.

Ness came bouncing back into the room climbing up on my lap. "I'm such a good cleaner," she announced tiredly.

"And not to mention modest," I smiled laying my cheek on the top of her head.

Charlie chuckled looking at Ness in adoration. I understood what he was saying being a father myself, you would do anything to make your child healthy. I rocked a little feeling Ness's little body sag against me telling me she was sleeping.

"So we'll be seeing more of Rose?"

"Rose is very stubborn, but she is very curious about all of you. As hurt as she is by Bella leaving she wants to make sure she's happy where she is now."

"She said this?" I asked in disbelief.

"You kidding," he snorted. "She asked a lot of questions about all of you, including Emmett. She told me years ago she didn't want to talk about Bells, but I could always see that she wanted to know what was going on in her life."

"This is going to be an exhausting vacation," I sighed, shifting Nessa slightly in my arms.

"You'll survive it," he laughed clasping his hand on my shoulder as he stood.

I was hoping that would be true.

**A/N: Hi! to all new readers! I want to thank all of you for your recs and reviews. You all seem to be on a divided fence where Rose is concerned. I get it… she is kind of a really big bitch. As always big thanks to my beta Dolphin62598 for her betaing skills.**


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I decided to let Edward sleep in this morning because of the insanity that was yesterday. After Rose and her triad and Emmett's insane declarations we stayed up most of the night talking about what Rose had said. He listened, but didn't say much as he cuddled me. I loved that I had him to confide in and he let me vent.

Ness's hand tugged on mine as we went into the kitchen. We weren't the only ones in the kitchen. I had a very big Quileute surprise as well as a very small one.

"A baby!" Ness squealed running over to Jake.

"Hey Loca," he grinned from his seat at the kitchen table.

Nessa was almost on his lap trying to see the baby in his arms. This was the least shy around a stranger I had ever seen her, but I knew the baby was enough incentive to draw her out of her shell.

"Is the baby a girl or a boy?" she asked him.

"Her name is Claire," she smiled.

"Hi Claire," Ness greeted softly as she gently rubbed the top of her head.

"You gonna come say hi, Bells?" Jake asked quirking an eyebrow.

He looked so different. He was taller and more muscular than I remembered him. Gone was his acne and braces. This was the boy who gave me my first kiss, but not.

_I heard someone running up to me as I finished my book. Rose and the rest of the La Push boys took off down the shoreline an hour ago._

"_Hey Bells," Jacob hollered._

"_Hey Jake," I said closing my book._

_Jake was a few years younger than me and went to school on the rez, so the only time I would see him was when Charlie came to visit with Billy. He was a cool kid, I guess._

"_Why you sittin' here by yourself?" he asked sitting on the sand beside me._

"_I wanted to read a little, it's so nice out here."_

"_Yeah, it sure is," he agreed fidgeting slightly._

"_What's the matter?" I asked._

_And in an instant Jacob Black's lips were touching mine. I was frozen. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. Jasper Hale was supposed to be my first kiss not Jake. I pushed him away._

"_Jacob?"_

"_I'm sorry, Bells… You just…uh, looked really pretty sitting here."_

"_You should have asked or something," I glared. I stood and I ran in the direction Rose and the other boys went._

Jacob kissing me on the beach when I was fifteen wasn't the last time we ever kissed when we got older we'd make out and he'd get a good grope session in, but that was it. We were only ever friends though and I trusted him.

I walked over hovering over them to peek at the baby. "She's gorgeous, Jake."

"It's all her mom, I swear," he teased.

"Dad told me you married Leah," I nodded giving him a smile.

"What's your name, Loca?"

Ness looked up from Claire giving him a curious look. "Nessa Rose Cullen," she stated proudly.

"I'm Jacob Black. I like your name, Nessie."

"My Uncle Emmy calls me that," she said.

"I met him yesterday."

"You did?" I asked walking over to the cupboard to pull a mug out.

"Yup, I was there when he beat the sh…tar out of Hale. Dude has a great right hook."

"How about you don't tell him that if he comes down here," I said pouring my coffee.

I leaned against the counter watching Ness interact with Jake and Claire. She asked a lot of questions and I knew it was only a matter of time before she would ask if we could get a baby. Edward came in cocking his head at the scene before him. He kissed my head as he made his own coffee.

"Jake, this is my husband Edward," I said.

"I know," he shrugged with disinterest and I saw Edward roll his eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you Officer," Edward said wryly pulling my back against his chest as he sat on the counter.

"Officer?"

"I'm one of Fork's finest."

"Daddy you have to see the baby she's so cute!" Ness gushed and earned a smile from her father.

He hopped off the counter and sat next to Jake at the table. "Can I hold her?" he asked.

"Sure," Jake used his hulking arms to maneuver Claire into Edward's.

I saw the same smile that Ness had was now on his face. He too was feeling baby fever and I could guarantee he was going to start asking for another one.

Jake took this as an opportunity to take a break. He came over and nudged my shoulder. "Look at us, we're parents," he grinned and those braces definitely worked.

"Who sent you?" I asked getting to the point.

"Charlie actually."

"But you talked to Rose."

"She came over last night in a tizzy I thought Leah was going to kill her. We just got Claire to sleep and bam our front door was being pounded on."

"Rosalie had no right…"

"Whoa, hold on Bella. I don't agree with her. You're happy in Chicago and that's a great thing. I get it, what it's like to build a family, to fall in love with the love of your life. Rose is bitter all she has is her boobs and nose to be proud of and none of that is man made…"

"What happened to her?" I asked sadly.

I looked over to Ness and Edward. Edward was talking to Ness and playing with Claire, but he was also paying attention to the conversation.

"Short story she went off to school she met a geeky med school student who was going into plastics. They were together for years; he became successful and did all of her surgeries. After Rose became Royce's perfect Barbie, he thought he owned her. One time she came home with bruises. Your Dad questioned her, but she said she was okay. You know how stubborn she is. It was a couple months later, she came back to town looking for Charlie, but your dad wasn't here. I knew he left because he got the call you went into labor. Bells, it was bad, she was battered and… assaulted. I don't even know how she made the seven-hour drive. I had to take her to the hospital…"

"Dad had to leave early," I remembered him apologizing and how torn he looked.

"He wanted to handle it for her. The Hales were living in Europe and had given the old house to Jasper and Alice. Jasper wanted to see her, but she was still not talking to him. It was a mess…"

I grabbed Jacob's arm suddenly feeling very sick. She had to go through a lot alone and I felt like a terrible person for at least not keeping in touch. Edward's arms wrapped around me. Ness was looking between all of us, standing next to Claire in her carrier.

"I'm sorry," Jake frowned.

"It's okay, she's okay," Edward said soothingly running his hand up and down my back.

"Bells it's not your fault and I know that's what you're thinking."

"Royce is in jail and won't be practicing medicine anytime soon, Charlie saw to that."

"But I should have been there for her," I sniffled.

"You had given birth even if you were still talking you wouldn't have been able to do anything," Jake assured.

"He's right, babe," Edward said tightening his arms around me.

"Everything okay in here?" Emmett asked coming into the room.

"Yeah," I took a deep breath, wiping my tears away.

"You sure?"

"We're good, Em," Edward said. "This is Jacob and Claire."

"Look at her Uncle Emmy," Ness gestured towards the squirming newborn.

"Wow, Nessie," he said giving us another glance before joining Ness as she fussed over the baby again.

"Let's go into the living room," Edward suggested.

"She'll be okay in here?" Jake asked looking worriedly at the baby. He had new dad written all over him.

"I'm an excellent babysitter, man," Emmett piped up.

"He really is," Edward supplied.

"Okay," Jake nodded hesitantly kissing his daughter's head before we went into the other room.

Edward sat on Charlie's recliner pulling me on his lap. If we were home then this wouldn't look overly affectionate because this was how we were. Jake's eyes widened for a second and the thought hit me he might not be like this with Leah in front of others. I needed the comfort of Edward, though if we were going to talk.

"You look happy, Bells," Jake said breaking out silence.

"I am happy."

"Rose told me what she said and I think she knows she was out of line. You know she's too proud to admit when she's wrong."

"She basically said Jasper should have been my soul mate," I said flatly, pressing back closer to Edward.

"To be honest that's probably the stupidest this she's ever said. She is upset about her life and how Jasper's affects hers."

"She looked fine."

"Sure she's successful, but she raising Jasper's kid Keira."

"Keira?" Edward spoke up.

"Alice has named those girls after actresses and models."

"Why doesn't she live with her parents?"

"After they had Adriana, Key wanted out of the house. Jasper and Alice hate each other, I mean they fight way more than they say I love you," he sighed shaking his head.

"Why have all those children then?" I asked not understanding.

"They make up," Jake said wiggling his eyebrows. "They just don't make up with a condom."

"Ew," I said wrinkling my nose. Edward squeezed me close and I felt his chin rest on my shoulder.

"You wouldn't believe how many calls I get to head down to their place. They have sweet girls, it's a shame their parents are idiots. "

"So Rose is raising a nine-year-old?"

"She is. She has Key enrolled in a private school in Seattle and brings her home on the weekends to visit her family, but the kid could care less she misses her sisters."

"How many girls do the have?"

"Five and one on the way. Key is the oldest next is Gisele who is eight, Sienna is six, Kate is four and Adriana is two almost three."

"My god," Edward mumbled behind me.

"That's all our reactions," Jake chuckled. "The Hales left them the house, but refused to financially support them and Rose helps them with conditions."

"What conditions?"

"She won't even tell me, but I know Alice hates her more than anything."

"This all feels like a soap opera," I commented.

"Trust me, Bells. It gets old real fast. I'm telling you all of this because Rose and the girl come and visit Charlie. I know she wants to stay away because your home, but it's not fair to the kids. He's the closest thing to a grandparent they have."

With those words, I felt jealousy. Ness was his granddaughter and she barely knew him. The Hales came in here like they had a right to be here. They were the reason I stayed away for so long.

"And this is why Charlie was worried," Jake said pointing a finger at me. "He loves Ness more than anything and I can't tell ya how many times he sits me down, showing me picture messages on his phone of her. He always goes on about how smart she is and how beautiful she is. 'She looks like my, Bells,' he says."

"Bell, he loves Ness," Edward murmured in my ear.

"I know," I sighed.

"Bells, Rose goes to work and comes home to be with Key. She has no social life and ever since everything happened with Royce she wants nothing to do with dating."

I contemplated everything he just told me. Edward must have sensed my struggle because he pressed a kiss to my neck before running his fingers soothingly through my hair.

We heard the baby fussing from the kitchen and Jacob excused himself.

"Always the martyr," he whispered against my neck.

"No it's just… I was so pissed with her yesterday, but now I look like an asshole…"

"You went to school and made your own decisions just like she did. Yes what has happened to her is unfortunate, but it wasn't your fault, babe," he soothed.

"Why do I feel so crappy?" I whined.

"Because you're Bella and you have an amazing heart."

"I miss my Dad," I admitted.

"We'll visit more," he said simply.

"He lets Jasper's kids come here," I whispered.

"Are you a little jealous?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"No," I pouted.

"Out of our nine and a half years together I don't think you've been jealous about anything."

"I probably have been," I protested.

"Nope, I don't think so," he said tickling my sides making me squirm.

"Guess what!" Ness said running into the room.

"What?" I replied.

"We should get a baby," she declared.

"Oh yeah?" Edward asked resting his chin on my shoulder again.

"Yeah, it's a good idea," she told us.

I couldn't help but giggle at how adorable Ness looked, I knew for a fact now, that Ness will have baby fever for the rest of the trip and we would be seeing more of Claire.

"Very good idea," Edward whispered, hugging my waist.

"We'll see," I said getting off his lap, sticking my hand out to Ness. "Come on baby, let's make some breakfast."

Walking into the kitchen, I felt like I was in The Twilight Zone. Emmett and Jake were laughing heartily about something. They looked like long lost friends. I walked over to Jake taking Claire out of his arms.

"You guys can make us breakfast," I ordered the boys while I sat with the warm snuggly bundle.

"I don't think you're going to need much convincing," Edward smirked kissing my head as he went to help with breakfast.

I couldn't help but to agree with him.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and rec'ing this I really appreciate it! So has Rose's story redeemed her? My awesome beta is Dolphin62958!**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

"Why so quiet, baby?" I asked Ness nudging her with my foot.

She had been sulking ever since Bella left with Charlie. They went on a hike on Rainer; I suggested she should spend the day with her father after everything that happened yesterday. I could see what Jacob had told her upset her and that she felt both guilty and maybe a little jealous that Rose and her family spent more time with him than us.

"I wanted to go with Mommy and Grandpa Charlie," she pouted up at me from her book.

"They're having a Daddy, Daughter day like us," I said brushing her curls behind her shoulder.

"Daddy, this isn't fun, like at all. I don't like the sports show you watch. Baseball's stupid," she frowned.

"What do you want to do then, we have the whole day," I reminded her.

I now realized that she was much easier to entertain when she was an infant than she is now.

"Grandpa Charlie has a boat, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded carefully.

"Well we can sail on the boat," she suggested. "I don't want to hurt the fish, though."

"That's not exactly a sail boat, Nessa," I sighed.

"It can be like that song row, row, row your boat," she insisted.

Her bartering and pleading was put on hold as the doorbell rang.

"Hold on for a sec and we'll discuss this more."

"That's a no," she huffed.

"It isn't a no just a hold that thought," I chuckled kissing her head as I got off the couch.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Rosalie and a small blonde girl on the other side. The girl brushed past me into the house, which I remembered Jake saying that any children associated with Rose were no strangers to this house.

"Uh, where's Charlie?" she asked looking more than annoyed.

"He and Bella went up to Mt. Rainer," I offered scratching the back of my neck.

This woman made me feel awkward with her abruptness. She didn't like me for some unknown reason, okay I knew the reason but it wasn't a valid reason to not like someone without even knowing them.

"He said he was going to be home today," she mumbled, tugging at the sleeves of her hoodie much like Bella did when she felt uncomfortable.

"It was a last minute decision," I said.

"Keira," she called pushing past me.

"Aunt Rosie, they're going on Pap's boat," Keira informed sitting next to my now awfully quiet daughter.

"Daddy, she said she's been on Grandpa Charlie's boat before," Ness said quietly as she made her way to me.

I lifted her into my arms taking in her shy demeanor. She was usually good around kids her own age, but adults had way of making her anxious. I think it was due to the fact she was only ever with Bella and Esme as an infant.

"Is that so, I bet it is cool," I said to Keira.

I noticed that she was a tiny girl, but I figured she got that from her mother. Meeting Jasper just that one time I could definitely see this was his daughter. Her face and hair mirrored him.

"It's super cool," she squealed.

"Charlie only lets people who know what they're doing on his boat. Doctors usually don't have the time to enjoy the luxury of boating now do they, Doc?" Rose questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I have a boat at my parent's lake house and I grew up being on crew."

"Of course you did," she said rolling her eyes.

"Can we go on the boat too? I know where the life jackets are," Keira said giving me a sweet smile.

"If your Aunt says it's okay, I don't see why not," I shrugged, feeling Ness's arms squeeze around me.

"Of course it's okay, it's Pap's boat," the girl grinned enthusiastically running toward the garage.

"So much like Alice," Rose grumbled under her breath. "Fine Doc, seeing as I don't have a choice we'll take you out on the lake."

I watched as Rosalie followed her niece into the garage. I knew from here on out this day was going to prove to be more than interesting.

The girls were giggling at the other side of the boat. I noticed this boat could easily fit six people in it and we would still have room to move around. The lake was beautiful this time of year especially with the leaves changing colors.

I looked over to Rosalie who couldn't put anymore space between us. She wasn't making any effort to get to know me. She turned her head slightly when Nessa started to talk and watched her with a small smile tugging on her lips.

"So you're in advertising?" I tried.

"Yes," she said shortly.

"Work on any cool campaigns?"

"Yes."

"Does being a bitch come naturally to you or should I feel privileged?"

Her head snapped in my direction as she glared at me. I decided to continue, she didn't scare me.

"I get that you already think you have me pegged, but you really don't know anything about me," I started matching her stare, though I kept on my nice face.

"I love Bella with everything that I am, I have done so for the past nine or so years. She is a blessing. I know you grew up with her and everything that happened with your brother, but I'm not the bad guy. All I have done is love her," I said simply.

Rosalie sighed taking one more look at my daughter.

"She looks like her," she said.

"We've been getting that a lot."

"Seeing Nessa makes me feel like I stepped into a time machine and have my friend back," she said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," I frowned.

"I know it isn't your fault, but the other night seeing her again…I was mad and jealous and wanted someone to blame."

"Your brother and sister-in-law would be someone to blame not me, I didn't know any of you existed until we arrived," I confessed honestly.

"She never talked about home?" she asked in disbelief.

"Um, not really, she was shy when she first moved to Chicago, but she only talked about her dad."

"She looks different now."

"She looks the same as when I met her, but even more beautiful," I grinned thinking about my wife.

"Ugh, gag me," she said sticking her finger in her mouth. "How did you meet?"

"My brother was her RA…"

"_Hey, I'm running late for class," Emmett called from the kitchen._

"_And that's my problem because?" I asked glancing up from my Chem book._

"_Do you always need to be such a douche?" he said punching my arm._

"_Do you always need to be so abusive?" I called as the front door shut._

_We were graduating this year and he really needed to get his shit together. Med school was pretty much a done deal for me. I would be a surgeon in no time; Emmett was lucky if he got into physical therapy school the rate he was going._

_A knock came from the door. I knew that fucker would forget something and his keys must have been one of those things._

_When I opened the door, I was greeted by the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. Her big brown eyes were sparkling as she stared at me._

_"Hello," I grinned._

_"You're Emmett's twin?" she asked in awe._

_I had to grin again. I liked to think I was the better-looking brother along with more charming as well. Hopefully she didn't have a thing for Emmett._

_"We're fraternal twins," I explained scratching the back of my neck._

_"Fraternal?"_

_"Yeah… uh… we were two separate eggs fertilized by two separate…swimmers?" I said hoping I didn't sound as lame and clinical as I felt. "I'm a med student wanna be."_

_"It's okay, I asked," she smiled looking beautiful._

_"You know what? I'm Edward," I said thrusting my hand out._

_"Bella," she said softly, letting her hand sit in mine. "What would it be like to kiss you?"_

_"Fucking amazing," I said kissing her with all I had._

"That is probably the corniest thing I've ever heard," Rose said in disgust.

"Well that's what happened," I shrugged.

We were quiet for a couple of minutes. I heard the girls talking about iCarly and Justin Bieber. I didn't think Ness was old enough to understand what Keira was talking about, but she tried to keep up. She was talking with a nine-year-old and I could see Ness wanted to be as cool as she thought Keira was.

"Have you seen Mr. Jake's baby Claire? She's really cute," Ness smiled.

"Yeah she's alright, babies can be annoying though," Keira shrugged as her face turned into a sneer. "My mom's having a baby."

Ness looked happy to hear that, but I could see the resentment on Keira's face. I remembered the conversation we had with Jake about Alice and Jasper's household. I didn't want Ness thinking that babies were bad because the truth was I had a feeling we would be having one join us sooner rather than later.

"Hey baby, come her for a second I think I see a fish," I said holding my arms out to her.

Keira frowned as she watched Ness settle on my lap.

"Where did you see it, Daddy?" she asked craning her neck as she looked over the side.

"I think somewhere over here," I said pointing my finger to the right side of the boat.

She looked around. "It must have swimmed away," she said.

"Must have," I said kissing her head.

"Nessie said you're a doctor," Keira said. "I want to be a doctor when I grow up."

"Oh yeah," I said enthusiastically. "What kind?"

"Um…I'm not sure… what kind of doctor are you?"

"A neurologist," I tell her.

"Daddy fixes brains and backs," Ness said proudly.

I squeezed her a little more to me.

"I want to do that," Keira announced after thinking about it.

Rose shook her head and smiled. I think it was the first time I had ever seen her smile since I met her.

"Key, you can do anything you want," she encouraged.

"You had to be in doctor school for a long time?" she asked.

"Eight years and two for my residency," I smiled with a nod.

"Daddy is super smart and loves school, he teaches me math," Ness explained.

"Oh," Keira frowned. "Aunt Rosie sometimes helps me with my homework."

I noticed Keira's sadness and instantly felt for the kid. Ness was innocent to this and thought all daddies were great, but I could see for Keira that wasn't the case.

"We can take the boat back," Rose said. "Maybe make some coffee while the girls hangout."

"Sure," I said hesitantly.

Once back at the house I made the coffee while Rose sat at the counter. She kept opening her mouth as if to say something, but hurriedly shut it before anything came out.

"I want to hate you," she sighed.

"I kind of got that," I laughed sitting her mug down. "You know with your warm welcome and all."

She glared up at me before speaking again.

"What was she like in college?" she asked meekly.

"Um… she was more outgoing her sophomore year. Her and Tan…uh my cousin were always planning outings. Whether it was to the bar down the street from our apartment or they were always going to yoga," I smiled thinking about how beneficial yoga had been.

"Bella…you're talking about Bella Swan?" Rose frowned.

"I don't really know how she was when you knew her, I just know the Bella I met fall of two thousand and one. I am sorry, I don't know what else to say," I sighed.

"The Bella," Rose cleared her throat," that I knew, she hated going out. I always wanted to go to parties, but she always said we couldn't because of Charlie being a cop. I knew she also didn't want to go because of the problems we…uh had. I wanted to be a normal teenager, but we were outcasts, I guess."

I watched her take a sip of her coffee and decided Bella and her should sit down and talk. They were different people and both were now living different lives. The one common thing they had was their relationships with Charlie and from what I'd seen that wasn't going to change.

"You weren't an outcast were you?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"You were a golden boy," she said with a nod.

"I guess one would see me in that light, I was just me," I sighed.

"Daddy!" Ness exclaimed running into the room.

"What's with the shouting?" I asked as she hopped on my lap.

She pulled my head down a little so she could whisper in my ear.

"Uncle Emmy was peeking in here," she tattled. "He looks sad now."

"Where is he?" I whispered back, but Rosalie clearly heard us.

"Playing with Key," Ness informed.

"You're sharing your Uncle Em?" I asked surprised.

Claire was one thing, but Ness usually hogged Emmett's attention where other children were concerned. Past experiences with her birthdays proved that.

"The big oaf's here?" Rose asked combing her fingers eagerly through her hair.

_Oh God._

"Uncle Emmy?" Ness questioned.

"Emmy?"

"Emmett," I said. "I'm a twin too."

"You two aren't identical… definitely not identical," she said more to herself.

"No we are not."

"Jazz and me looked more alike than you two do," she said, but her appearance was proof that she didn't look like her brother.

"You have a twin like a clone?" Nessa asked curiously.

"Something like that," she smiled picking up Nessa's hand to squeeze it. "You're so cute."

"Everybody says that," Ness said shyly laying her head on my shoulder.

We sat there for a little longer. Rosalie truly was curious about us due to the questions she asked Ness about school and what her favorite things were. Ness went on to tell her about everything filling this stranger in on her life.

When Emmett walked into the kitchen followed by Keira I witnessed the strangest thing that I had ever seen. Emmett stood fidgeting and I swear Rose was blushing as she looked at Charlie's table.

We were going to be having a slight issue.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their responses for this. So we're making a little progress. Next chapter shall be interesting! Dolphin62598 is my awesome beta so mad props to her!**


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

"Dad, I think I'm dying," I panted grabbing onto his arm.

"Come on, Bells, your yoga can't be much harder than this," he chuckled sitting on a rock.

"I'm twenty-eight and I'm pretty sure my lungs shouldn't burn like this," I said taking my water bottle out to chug it.

"Maybe we should gone on the beginners trail," he mused.

I watched my dad, this was the first time Charlie and I had been alone the whole trip. Hell this was the first time in years I had done something with him just us. He was quiet, but would sneak glances at me like he wanted to talk.

"Nessie going to be okay with Edward for the day?"

"I hope, with his schedule the way it's been, she been adjusting to him being around more."

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Everything is perfect. He's been talking about going into private practice so that means he'll have even more free time. I honestly don't know what he'll do with himself," I laughed.

Dad nodded looking out over the view of the ridge.

"Maybe I can have a day for just me and Ness," he said thoughtfully.

"She would love that," I encouraged.

"If she's anything like you she would hate fishing."

"You're talking about Miss PETA. She would want to save all the fish." I knew my daughter and as soon as she saw the hook attached to it, she would freak out.

He was quiet again digging his foot in the dirt. I could tell something was bothering him.

"Dad?"

"What does she do with Carlisle?" And there it was.

Here I was feeling jealous over Rose and the Hale children and dad was jealous over Ness's the other grandfather.

"Dad…"

"I'm curious, humor me," he said.

"Like I said Ness loves animals. He takes her to the zoo anytime she asks. She has him wrapped around her little finger."

"So she likes the zoo," he nodded musing over the idea. "They have a new Dinosaur exhibit at Woodland Park. One of my deputy's was talking about taking his son…"

"She would love that, she can tell her class about it back home."

"I don't want to upset you, but I feel bad because I don't know her."

"You shouldn't feel bad, dad. That's my fault," I sighed.

"How about it's no one's fault."

I started digging my foot into the ground now, too. The slight chill of the mountain forced me to shove my hands in the pockets of my North Face.

"Dad, why do you let Jasper's kids visit you?"

"They have no one, but Rose, Bells. Alice as you are aware isn't a very nurturing person and Jasper resents her. The doctor's say she has post-partum depression, that girl's pregnant before they can ever put her on meds."

I took a breath hanging my head until Charlie's finger hooked my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Stop it, Bells, you know Ness and you are my girls."

"Daddy, I'm sorry," I said hugging him.

"Baby girl, you're here now, that's what matters," he soothed rubbing my back the way he used to when I was little and had a bad dream.

"We want to visit more; Edward wants us to visit more."

"I always knew I liked the guy," Dad teased.

After hanging out and eating lunch up on the landing of the trail, we decided to head back.

"Sue told me Claire seemed to be a hit with all of you the other day," he said nudging me as we walked down the trail.

"Jacob has a big mouth."

"He always has, he's the biggest gossip at the station," he said as his mustache twitched.

I shook my head biting my lip. "Uh, when am I going to meet Sue?"

"She should be back tomorrow," he said.

"She lives with you."

"I don't want you feeling uncomfortable."

"Dad it's her house too now, it's not right to just boot her out because we visit," I said dryly.

"No one booted Sue, out," he said rolling his eyes. "Leah needed her, that girl was scared out of her mind once Claire got here. Little ones can hit you with a force."

I paused and decided to ask him the thing that had been bothering me forever. I knew my dad loved Renee much longer than he would admit, but I wanted him happy. No one should be without love especially not Charlie. He was the one that raised me and had always been there. "You're happy with her, right?"

"I'm happy very happy with her," he smiled gently at me wrapping his arm around me.

_I looked around the whole house for him. Mama was coming to visit me cause Daddy says I was to little to go see her. She lived really far away and we went to see her when Santa came. He knew where she lived and brought me a lot of toys. Daddy got super grouchy saying I would need another bag for the airplane. Rose got mad at me because Santa got me toys here in Forks too._

_I peeked in some of the bedrooms I found him sitting on his bed holding his head._

"_Daddy?"_

_He looked up with really sad eyes. Everybody said I had Daddy's eyes._

"_Hey Bells," he said reaching his arms out to hug me._

_I loved hugs._

"_Why are you sad?"_

"_I'm not sad," he blew out air._

"_Mama's going to be here with Phil soon," I tell him._

_I was really excited to see Mama. I stay with her in the summer when I don't have school. I heard Daddy tell her I was too little to go with no one with me, but I know I was big now. I was in first grade and only big kids go to school all day._

"_She is," he nodded sitting me on his lap. "You know I love you, kid?"_

"_Duh, Daddy," I laughed as he kissed my head._

_After that, Daddy told me to put my blue dress on for Mama because she got it for me and would be happy to see it on me. I hated dresses they were too girly._

"_Mama," I yelled running to her when Daddy opened the door._

"_Hey baby," she cooed squeezing me tight. "Look at how cute you look."_

"_Thank you," I said cause Daddy always says when people tell me I'm cute or pretty to say that._

_I looked up and saw Mama had sad eyes too. She was crying when I asked her why she said they were happy tears. I saw Phil shake daddy's had and he gave me a hug. Phil was my step-daddy Mama said, but I didn't call him Daddy cause I only had one Daddy. Phil said that was okay. Daddy and Phil went into the living room to watch baseball cause they like it a lot._

_Mama took me upstairs to help her unpack in her room. I showed her my room too she walked around touching my stuff with a smile. Mama was so pretty when she smiled. Everyone said I looked like Daddy, but Mama had the same hair as me. She was small too I was going to be as big as her soon. Daddy and Phil were really big people._

"_So what do you have planned for today, sweet pea," Mama asked picking me up._

"_I wanted Rose to play, but Daddy said she couldn't cause you were here."_

_Mama made a frowny face._

"_Rose can come over, we can call her mom to see if it's okay," Mama said._

_Mama asked Daddy for Rose's phone number so she could call her Mommy. Mama smiled while she talked and I heard her say she could pick Rose up. We went to pick Rose up, but when she got in Mama's car Rose looked mad._

"_Bella," she mumbled getting buckled in._

"_Rose you're getting so big," Mama said with a smile._

"_So," Rose said._

"_Be nice," I whispered at her._

_Rose looked out the window not talking at all. Mama tried to talk to her, but Rose ignored her. When we got to my house Rose dragged me upstairs to my room._

"_Why is she here?" she sniffed._

"_Mama wanted to see me for my birthday."_

"_You were with her for a long time, you just came back and I missed you."_

"_I'm not going home with her, I'm here to stay with Daddy, I only go to Mama's when we don't have school. Daddy told me."_

_Rose stared and mumbled something about going to get a drink. I followed her down but sat on the stairs. Rose stopped when we heard Mama and Daddy talking._

"_Renee, you left here that was your choice, you will not take her away from her home," Daddy said in a loud voice._

"_But Charlie she is my daughter too. After she left this last visit I've missed her," Mama said her voice sounded like she was crying._

"_I missed her all summer, Renee. If you forgot who raised her, who changed her diapers, who fed her and kept her safe. Bells is my world and I won't let you come into my house and take her from what she has know for the past six years," Daddy yelled so loud. _

"_She wants to take you away," Rose growled._

_I watched my friend charge into the room Mama and Daddy were fighting in._

"_Bella is not going with you she stays here at home. This is her home," Rose yelled._

_I started crying cause I didn't want to leave my house. I loved Daddy and my friends and this house._

"_I love you, Mama, but I'm not going with you," I cried jumping into Daddy's arms almost making him fall over._

"_Shh, Bells," he whispered hugging me close._

"_See you made her cry cause you're sooo mean," Rose started to shout._

"_Rosalie," Daddy said picking her up too. "Calm down, kid."_

_Mama went upstairs crying and Phil followed her when Daddy talked to me and Rose. He said Mama missed me and they had to have a grown up talk. Rose told him I was staying cause Mama lived so far away in Florida._

"_Daddy I don't want to go," I said._

"_Okay let me talk to your Mama, I can't make any promises," he blew out air again._

"_I love you," I told him and kissed his cheek._

_Mama picked me up from school everyday while she stayed. She tried to talk to Rose, but Rose didn't like her. Mama left after my birthday and I stayed with Daddy no one talked about me going to Florida again. Mama didn't want to let me go though when she left she held me in her arms and cried until Phil said they would miss their airplane._

_I missed Mama, but I didn't want Daddy to be alone… ever._

Once we stopped back in town Dad needed to fill up the truck. I decided to go in and buy a few sweets in the store hoping Ness wasn't still pouty from when I left her. My Dad and I needed this though we needed the chance to talk. It was over due.

I walked into the old store going back to the cookie aisle. I grabbed a bag of Oreos and powdered doughnuts. I was a little bit of a health nut and I knew it drove Edward crazy. He thought I didn't know about the sweet drawer he had in his office in our house, but I knew it was there. Ness let it slip one day when she came into the kitchen one night as I made dinner. I saw her munching on something and asked her right then, she caved.

I also grabbed a jug of orange juice because I got the urge for it. I could taste it just thinking about it. So good. I saw two people arguing at the counter, the guy stormed out before I approached with my purchase.

"Hello," I said to the girl behind the counter.

She looked familiar, but I couldn't place her. Her jet-black hair was cropped in a messy pixie cut making her look very trendy for Forks standards. I then noticed her very big belly. This was Alice. I knew I looked shocked at my realization, but Alice looked completely spooked.

She frowned looking at me. It was awkward to see the person who humiliated me all through high school. She looked drained and sad. This wasn't the self-assured cheerleader captain from high school.

"Bella?" she croaked.

"Uh, yeah?" I said shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"Marge," she yelled.

And the lady that owned the store, which I remembered from when I was little appeared.

"Heavens Alice, why are you yelling?"

"I need air," she groaned waddling out the backdoor.

"I swear that girl," Marge mumbled shaking her head. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's no problem," I smiled pulling out a ten out of my wallet.

"My goodness, Bella?"

"That's me."

"Look at you, precious, you're gorgeous."

"Thank you," I said feeling my face heat up.

I paid her and left. I froze when I realized Dad was talking to Jasper Hale.

"Bells, lets go," he called out angrily.

Jasper's head whipped around to look at me and his eyebrows rose as he stared. I walked around them to the passenger's side of Dad's truck. Jasper tried knocking on the window, but Charlie pushed him slightly from the car. I opened my jug of orange juice and started to chug.

Watching them, Dad looked like he was getting pissed. Jasper just looked like he was pleading. I drank almost half my jug of orange juice.

Jasper didn't look any different other than the scruff covering his jaw. He like Alice looked exhausted. I noticed Alice was at the side of the building watching everything while wiping at her eyes.

_Are they both serious with this little show? _I shrugged going back to the freaking amazing orange juice. Dad finally got back in the truck, raising his eyebrows at me.

"You drank all of that, kid?" he asked carefully nodding to my jug of empty juice.

"I was thirsty and it was really good," I defended. "What did he want?"

Jasper was sitting on stairs of the garage gripping his hair as we pulled out of the service station.

"He's an idiot," Charlie grunted.

When we got home, Ness ran to me almost knocking me over telling me about her day with her dad. I picked her up carrying her into the kitchen where Edward and Emmett were making dinner. I kissed Edward when he turned around smiling at me.

"Did you have a good day, babe?" He asked playing with my hair.

"It was interesting," I said bouncing Ness on my hip. "I brought you home some Oreos, sweets."

"I love those," she squealed.

Both Edward and Emmett cringed at the sound. I set Ness down and she went through the grocery bag Dad had brought in. Edward's hand found mine as he held it in his he whispered. "Take a walk with me?"

**A/N: I'm back! Bella was a trip this chapter! As always let me know what you think! My awesome beta Dolphin62598!**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

Rose and I talked a little more and the things she told me made me think about different instances through out the years.

_I threw my bag near the door hearing the little giggles of my daughter. It was one of my favorite sounds. No matter how much sleep I lacked, I would be a sucker for seeing Ness and Bella before I settled in for sleep._

_I walked into the living room seeing Bella lying on the couch raising Ness above her head._

"_You think that's so funny Nessa Bess," she cooed wiggling her a little._

"_Now I can get used to coming home to this," I smiled when both my girls' faces lit up._

"_Daddy's home," Bella sang, sitting up as she held Ness against her._

"_Hey," I said kissing Ness's head and then my lips met with my wife's._

_My eight-month-old daughter looked like she had grown since I had last seen her._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Bella's sweet voice snapped me from my thoughts._

_I took Ness from her arms holding her close to me._

"_Babe?" she murmured, cupping my cheek._

"_Forty-eight hour rotations suck," I sighed, kissing Ness's head repeatedly._

"_I think someone needs sleep," Bella said gently, trying to take Ness from me._

_I only held her closer going up to our bedroom with her. I heard following behind me as I entered our room. I toed my shoes off before lying down on the bed with our squirming daughter._

"_You do realize she just woke up like an hour ago?" Bella laughed laying her head on my shoulder._

"_I hate this," I groaned._

"_I know you do, but you need sleep and I need to get to your mom's so I'm not late for work."_

"_Leave her with me," I pleaded closing my eyes._

"_You and I both know that has disaster written all over it. You won't get any sleep…"_

"_Please," I pleaded just wanting to spend at least some time with her._

_She sighed snatching Nessa from my hold. Ness squealed._

"_Ma, ma, ma," she babbled._

"_No da, da, da," I said trying to get her back._

"_Sleep," Bella said pushing me back._

_I watched her grab her teaching bag and Ness's bag from her make shift office area in our room._

"_We should be back around lunch," she said coming back to kiss me._

"_Ness should stay here," I tried again._

_I couldn't help but smile at Bella. She had Ness on one hip, their bags on her free side and her knee on our bed. She shook her head with a laugh ruffling my hair before she left._

_Once my head hit the pillow I was out. I remember tugging my shirt off at some point so I was only in my scrub pants. What finally woke me was Bella's nails lightly scratching my stomach._

_Since we had Ness and I started my residency I wasn't at the gym with Emmett like I once was. I was going soft._

"_Ugh," I groaned turning away. "I need to go to the gym."_

"_You've been busy," she said cupping my cheek._

"_I'm getting a gut."_

_She frowned looking me straight in the eyes her hand now resting on my chest._

"_I love, you for who you are. I don't care if you have a gut," she said._

_I felt like a piece of shit knowing she went through what she did in Forks. Bella was a yogi or that's what some of the women from her yoga class called her. Since we met I new she did her yoga religiously even through her pregnancy with Ness she did prenatal yoga._

"_I'm sorry," I sighed brushing her hair over her shoulder. "I feel that I've gotten lazy."_

"_You're not lazy just busy." I nodded._

"_Where's Ness?"_

"_In her crib," she smiled. "She slept through me bringing her in so I decided to let her get her nap out since she didn't wake up."_

"_Hmmm."_

"_Do you want to eat lunch with me?"_

"_As if you ever need to ask," I snorted getting up, taking her hand in mine._

_Bella moved around the kitchen getting the things she needed for our lunch. I sat at the table going through the mail stopping at an envelope addressed to Bella Swan. It piqued my interest being Bella had been a Cullen for almost a year and a half._

"_You have something, Bella Swan," I teased._

"_It's probably junk mail," she said placing a sandwich in front of me._

_Over the baby monitor, we heard Ness start to whimper._

"_Someone knows it's lunchtime," she laughed. "Can you see what that is?"_

"_Sure," I shrugged opening up what looked to be a letter._

_Bells,_

_The other day I was at a picnic at your dad's… Anytime I ask about you, he or Rose refuse to tell me anything. I never was given the chance to apologize to you. You deserve an apology and I wish I could have a chance to explain. I never would do anything and I mean anything to hurt you. Bells…_

_It ended there._

"_Bell?" I asked in confusion._

_The envelope had no return address and seemed to have ended mid thought. The handwriting on the envelope didn't match the letter's._

"_Yeah?" she asked sitting across from me._

"_You might want to read this, babe," I said handing her the letter._

_She skimmed it as her face paled. Bella stood shaking, throwing the letter in the garbage. She sat back down sucking in her bottom lip exactly like Ness did before she started to cry. Now I knew where our daughter got it._

"_Hey," I murmured reaching for her hand._

"_I'm fine," she said flatly._

"_Do you know who that's from?"_

"_No."_

_That was the end of it because Ness started to fuss over the monitor._

"Take a walk with me?"

I held my hand out for her. She smiled taking my hand in hers. Something was… she looked radiant as she smiled and just… I loved her.

We walked along the trails of Charlie's back property just nearing the lake.

"How was the day with your dad?"

"Good, we needed it," she sighed. "It got a little ridiculous on the way home, though."

"What happened?" I asked bringing the back of her hand to my lips.

"We stopped for gas and I got Ness her sweets and yummy orange juice for my self. I ran into Alice first and was cordial, but when I made my way out to the car Jasper was trying to talk to me. I just wanted to be left alone. I couldn't even drink my orange juice in peace…." She frowned swinging our hands back and forth.

I knew Bella's history with orange juice and she hated it. I kept my thoughts to myself, kissing her head as I tugged her into my arms.

"Rose and her niece spent the day with us."

"I told her to stay away."

"She's not so bad, Bell," I smiled.

"She's just bossy, controlling, in your face…"

"Loyal, cares for the ones she loves…" I pointed out.

She was pouty and adorable so I couldn't help but kiss her. Bella hung on me running her fingers at the nape of my neck. I deepened the kiss, basking in what we had.

"I love you," she grinned.

"I love you too, babe," I said kissing her again.

"So what did you do?"

"We took your dad's boat out on the lake."

"I bet Ness loved that,"

"I think she was more interested in impressing Keira. I've never seen her like that," I chuckled.

"After what I have seen from that little girl's parents I would more than happy to have her and her sisters here," she whispered.

"Bell?"

"They don't act like adults, Edward. They act like they did in high school and that's sad because they have children. I can't even imagine if we behaved like that," she sighed tearing up.

I held her as she buried her face in my chest. I knew that her love for children made this whole situation hard for her. There had been times that she would come home from work and tell me about some of her student's home lives. She would feel crushed for them.

I pulled away bringing my hands up to her face to wipe away her tears. Her bottom lip puckered out and I kissed her.

"You good?" I asked.

"Yeah," she sniffed.

I smiled wrapping my arm around her guiding us back to the house.

"Remember that letter you got when Ness was a baby?"

"It was from Jasper," she said looking up at me.

I nodded. Something I already knew.

"We're heading into reunion week," I said.

Bella squeezed my side as we walked up the porch stairs.

"Homecoming game is tomorrow night."

"Are they any good?"

"Dad says they're on the road to going all-state. Jake will be there with us because Leah says he's driving her crazy."

"This has interesting written all over it, you know."

"Forks isn't as boring as you thought, huh?" she laughed walking into the house.

"It's proving to be the most dramatic place in the country."

She snorted.

Through dinner, I watched her. She ate two of the burritos Emmett made for dinner. Bella hated ground beef, but she was inhaling it. First the orange juice and now the ground beef. She helped Ness with her food and I let my fingers play with her hair.

Charlie smiled as he focused on his after meal coffee. Emmett took Ness into the living room to watch a movie and I cleaned up the mess from dinner.

"I could help," Bella said.

"You and your dad left pretty early this morning. Why don't you go up and take a bath, relax?"

"I want to you to join me," she murmured coming closer to me.

"Start the bath and I'll be up in a minute," I said giving her a quick kiss.

She smiled leaving the room. Finishing the last of the dishes I turned off the kitchen light. My cell buzzed in my pocket. Mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart," mom said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hi Mom."

"How's the trip?"

"In all honesty? Exhausting."

"Why?"

"The people in this town are the nosiest people I have ever met. Ness loves it here and loves being around Charlie. Bella's been a little irritable…"

"She was glowing the last time I saw her," she hinted.

"You trying to tell me something?" I smirked.

"Not at all," she said innocently. "Is Emmett staying out of trouble?"

"You know Em."

"Edward that isn't answering my question."

"He's been a real help with Ness," I looked at the stove clock knowing I needed to head up to Bella. "Mom, Bell's waiting for me can I call you back?"

"Yes, I just missed my boys and wanted to catch up."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too, sweetie. Tell Emmett I love him too, his phone has been off."

"Better yet I'll tell him to call you."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

I said bye hanging up. Walking past the living room Ness was sitting on Em's lap telling him about the movie and Charlie was laughing at her excitement.

Once upstairs I peeked into our bathroom, Bella was already in the tub with her eyes closed. I quietly stripped my clothes off, nudging her with my leg. She smiled and sat up moving forward so I could get in behind her.

She leaned against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her resting my hands on her stomach. Though she couldn't see it I thought there was more going on with Bella. I hoped I was right because I would be nothing more than ecstatic if I was.

**A/N: Interesting….**

**What are your thoughts? My beta is Dolphin62598 and she is such a great help! Next chapter will prove to be hilarious and insane!**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

"Mommy, Uncle Emmy loves bacon he's going to eat it all," Ness informed me from her seat on the kitchen island.

"We won't let that happen," I smiled popping a bite of bacon in my mouth. _Soooo good._

"Never mind I think you'll eat all the bacon Mommy," she said scrunching her nose.

I laughed turning back to the food on the stove. Someone came into the kitchen with a bunch of grocery bags.

"Hello?"

The woman had her black hair pulled into ponytail and was wearing a flannel shirt that I could have sworn was Dad's.

"Oh hi," she smiled warmly. "You must be Bella?"

"Yes."

"I'm Sue," she smiled holding her hand out.

I looked at her knowing I'd seen her before and something just clicked.

"I remember you from the La Push carnival and football boosters."

"God, the carnival, I haven't worked one since Harry passed," she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry…"

"You worked with clowns?" Ness chirped from her seat.

"Something like that," Sue laughed. "You must be Nessa Rose."

Ness nodded furiously excited someone else knew who she was. Sue kept Ness busy while I finished our breakfast. Edward came in wrapping his arms around me.

"I woke up and you weren't there," he murmured in my ear.

"Ness was about to break into our room this morning, I was dressed and you were just so naked," I giggled thinking about how he was sprawled out when I left him.

"Last night was good," he grinned crookedly holding me closer.

"Mmmm," I agreed.

He stepped back noticing Sue.

"Edward this is Sue, Sue this is my husband Edward," I introduced.

Edward waved and Sue nodded with a smirk. It was weird. Edward sat next to Ness, but she decided to climb onto her father's lap.

"Daddy she's Claire's Nana," Ness said pointing at Sue.

"You don't say," he smiled at Ness.

They all carried on a pleasant conversation. I heard Sue mention that she came home last night and I cringed a little. Maybe I wasn't completely comfortable with my Dad shacking up with someone.

Dad came in with Emmett following. Charlie kissed Sue as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you my Nana too?" Ness asked clearly confused. "Nana and Nene are my Nanas cause Nana is Daddy's Mommy and Grandpa is Daddy's Daddy and Nene is Mommy's Mommy and Grandpa Phil is marrieds to Nene and Grandpa Charlie is Mommy's Daddy…"

Emmett snorted and Edward played with Ness's hair, shooting my Dad a look telling him he could explain it to her.

I finished plating breakfast also waiting for his explanation.

"Sue is my girlfriend," Dad said.

"Like how Nana wants Uncle Emmy to have a girlfriend?"

Edward pulled her closer hiding his laugh in her hair. Emmett frowned.

"Hey Loch Ness," he said poking her in her belly. "Maybe I don't want a girlfriend."

"But Nana wants you to have girlfriend so you and marry and give her more grandbabies so I not the only one," Ness said seriously.

"Let's eat," I said trying to distract Ness from her interrogation.

I made everything. Eggs, bacon, muffins, pancakes, French toast… God it was all so good.

"Babe?"

"Hmmm?" I asked mid bite.

"Mommy, are you going to eat all of that?"

I looked down at my plate seeing I had at least one of everything on my plate. Emmett's eyes were wide and Edward and my Dad shared a look.

"Uh yeah, I'm hungry I guess," I shrugged diving into the deliciousness on my plate.

After we were done eating, we sat at the table talking and got to learn more about Sue. Edward sat Ness on one knee and pulled me over to sit on his other. His hand splayed against my stomach. I glanced at him over my shoulder; he was so relaxed as he chatted with Sue.

Maybe all of that food wasn't good idea. I lay in our bed not long after noon feeling really nauseous.

"Mommy, I can make you feel better," Ness said lying on her side facing me.

"Okay, baby," I murmured.

She brought her little hand to my lower back and started to gently rub it. It was something I did with her when she was not feeling well. I kissed her head as I closed my eyes.

"Hey," Edward whispered I don't know if it was meant for me or her.

"Mommy's belly hurts," Ness informed him.

"That's nice you're rubbing her back," he told her.

"Well she rubs my back when my belly hurts," she said now lightly patting my face.

I felt two kisses on each of my cheeks.

"You should be a doctor someday," he said softly.

"Maybe."

I felt Edward's hand join Ness's on my back, but his hand would travel to my stomach. I dozed off.

"_Rose, why did we have to come," I groaned pushing my way through the throngs of people._

"_It's homecoming week!" she yelled tugging on my arm. "Plus Jasper's on court my parents said I had to come and support him."_

_Fork Homecoming week was the event of the year. It was also dubbed reunion week, where Forks reunion's occurred. This year was the classes of nineteen eighty and ninety._

"_I could have stayed home," I protested._

"_And do what?" she questioned stopping in her tracks to now face me. "Besides, Jake's playing tonight maybe you two can meet up and suck face later."_

"_Rosalie," I hissed._

"_Oh come on Bella, everyone has seen you two sneak down the shore line of First Beach," she snorted._

"_Oh you mean like the time you did the same thing so Yorkie could pop your cherry," I said nonchalantly._

"_Bitch, we do not speak publicly about that," she raged._

_I shrugged past her to the bleachers. The Hales were sitting in the front row with the rest of courts parents. The Brandon's were next to them chatting politely. Of course, the golden couple's parents would be sitting with each other._

_Mrs. Hale waved me over pulling me into a tight hug, telling me how cute I looked in my Spartan gear. For such a small town we were obsessed with our football team. Charlie would have been here if he didn't have to work and I kind of wish he was._

_I pulled on my hoodie as I sat down behind Mrs. Hale. Rose tugged on one of my braided pigtails when she sat next to me. We both had fake Spartan tattoos on our cheeks._

_I noticed Jake warming up with his team. When he turned towards the stands, he waved at me with a huge grin on his face causing me to wave back._

"_How sweet, Belly's boy gets to play with the big kids," Alice snorted sitting down in her homecoming dress._

_At first, I was surprised she was acting like this with the Hales and her parents around, but soon noticed them near the concession stands. Rose was glaring next to me though._

"_I think someone's jealous, Bella," she sniffed._

"_Yeah so jealous," Alice said rolling her eyes._

"_You are I mean look at Jake, he's hot," Rose shrugged._

"_He's a baby."_

"_He's like a couple years younger than us," she defended._

"_He should be junior varsity."_

"_Well he's varsity."_

"_Belly are you embarrassed of your precious Jacob," Alice taunted._

"_I'm going to get a drink," I mumbled getting up to go up the stairs._

_I fell tripping over something and that something was Alice's five-inch heels that were sticking out. My chin hit the metal step hard I thought I broke teeth._

"_Jesus, Bella," Rose yelled instantly at my side. "Brandon you're a fucking asshole!"_

"_What are you talking about?" she asked innocently._

_Everyone was looking at us and I could taste the blood in my mouth. I slowly tried to stand up. Billy appeared out of nowhere sitting in the wheel chair capable section off our field._

"_Oh Bells," he sighed as Rose helped me sit on the end of the bleachers._

_Billy took out a handkerchief gently holding it to my chin._

"_I think you're going to need stitches on your chin and lip, kid." _

"_What happened?" Mrs. Hale asked rushing over to me._

_Billy told her what he saw and Rose followed with her account. Alice swore she didn't do it intentionally a few kids said it was an accident. I spent the rest of the night at Forks Memorial getting stitches in my chin and bottom lip. Alice and Jasper were crowned Homecoming Queen and King._

I woke up to Edward's nose nuzzling my neck. "Everyone's downstairs," he murmured.

"Where's Ness?"

"Sue is getting her ready for the game," he explained.

I sat up running my hand through my hair. "How much time do we have?"

"A half-hour," he said. "How's your stomach?"

"It feels better, now. I just ate too much this morning."

"Uh-huh," he smirked down at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"Nothing," he said kissing my head.

After a few minutes of snuggling with Edward, we decided to get up and get ready. We matched like no ones business. I wore black skinny jeans and he wore black loose jeans that hung perfectly on his hips. Both us had black t-shirts with our black North Face jackets on over them.

"We look like one of those cheesy matching married couples," I said as I pulled my hair up in a ponytail.

"We compliment each other," he shrugged taking my hand leading us downstairs.

I could see Ness in the living room talking to the whole room and she looked adorable. Her hair was held up in blue and yellow pom-poms in pigtails, she had on a little Spartan's hoodie with black legging and her Uggs.

"Ugh, she is just so cute," I sighed laying my head on Edward's shoulder.

"And ours," he grinned.

Nessa spotted us running over to us, launching herself at Edward.

"Mommy, see my football spirit!"

I kissed her cheek that didn't have the Spartan tattoo on it.

"I see baby."

"Too bad we're going to win," Jake said nonchalantly.

"Yeah okay," I snorted.

Common knowledge was that Forks always beat La Push. Jacob though was probably one of La Push's best quarterbacks.

"You'll see," he said cockily.

I also noticed Rosalie and a little girl who I assumed was Keira sitting on the love seat. Dad and Sue were also wearing Spartan gear. Emmett though was the one who concerned me. My usually boisterous teddy bear of a brother in law was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room just watching everyone.

I walked over to Em and sat on his lap giving him a tight squeeze.

"I'm glad I get to have my big brother with me tonight," I whispered hugging him tighter.

He kissed my head, but was still eerily quiet. When I pulled back, I saw Rose watching us, but when she was caught she turned her attention to her niece who matched Ness's outfit. I got rose from Em's lap and went over to them.

"Hi I'm Bella," I said sticking my hand out to her.

Rose was watching me carefully almost in disbelief, but she nodded.

"Hi I'm Keira," she smiled shaking my hand. "Are you Ness's Mom?"

She tilted her head in question much like Jasper used to do when we were kids. She was Jasper's child she looked exactly like him. It appeared the only thing she got from Alice was her height.

"I am," I nodded.

"Ness talked about you a lot yesterday."

"Well she told me a lot about you too," I smiled.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Dad asked clapping his hands together.

"Yeah," we all chimed in.

Edward scooped Ness up and grabbed my hand while Emmett stood to follow us. I heard Keira trying to whisper to Rose.

"Can I?" she pleaded.

"Key, I don't think that's a good idea," she frowned.

"Can we at least ask?"

Rose's eyes caught mine and she sighed. "Ask," she told Keira.

"Is it okay if I go with you to the game?"

Edward squeezed my hand as he smiled at me. Ness started to bounce in his arms excitedly.

"If it's okay with your aunt I don't mind."

She squealed jumping up and down. Dad smiled at us before speaking up.

"How about Rose and Emmett ride with me and Sue?" Charlie suggested with a shrug.

"What about me?" Jacob whined.

Dad was giving me a meaningful look and it all sort of clicked. Emmett had been acting like a love sick puppy anytime he was around Rose. We might as well give him an opportunity to talk to her. I didn't like this mopey Emmett we'd been dealing with the past few days.

"You're with us," I said pulling on Jake's arm.

"Huh?" he said as I dragged him out the door with us.

"Mr. Jake where's Claire?" Ness asked as I helped her into her booster seat.

"She's with her Mom, babies are too small for football," he explained.

"I get to go because I'm a big kid," she said as if she understood.

"Exactly," Edward said sliding into the front seat.

I helped Keira get settled into her seat. She said she didn't use booster seats so I left that alone and sat in between the two girls. Jake sat upfront with Edward carrying on small talk.

"Momma are you really excited, cause' I am," Nessa said grabbing my hand weaving her small fingers with mine.

"Yeah, baby," I lied.

"I don't like football," Keira said.

"You don't?"

"No, it's stupid to throw a ball around."

"I see."

"My dad was captain of the football team in high school," she said with disdain.

Jake snorted glancing over his shoulder at us. Ness wasn't paying attention when I looked at her she was too busy playing with my wedding bands.

"Aunt Rose said you were her best friend," Keira said looking up at me with her bright blue eyes.

"We were," I nodded.

"But you moved away," she finished for me.

"I did."

"You're really pretty. My mom sometimes wears a lot of make-up. She tries to make me wear it too, but I don't like it. You don't wear a lot of make-up."

"Make-up doesn't make you beautiful, sweetie," I said quietly.

My heart hurt for this precious little girl.

"Aunt Rose said you were super nice," Keira smiled.

I noticed Edward looking at me sympathetically through the rear-view mirror. Jake directed him to the parking section of the stadium. I got the girls out of the car and was surprised when Keira took my hand in hers. Edward and Jake followed behind us.

Angela was at a booth by the gates that read _Class of 2001_. There was another booth for the other reunions. I sighed as I approached Angela.

"Hey Bells," she smiled brightly.

"Hi Ang," I greeted.

She dug through her accordion folder and pulled out a manila folder with my name on it. She handed it to me and I flipped through it. I stopped when I saw my nametag. _Belly Swan_.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Jake and Edward had caught up with us as I showed her my nametag.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Jessica Newton assembled the welcome packets."

I shrugged taking a maker off the table and crossed out Swan, writing Cullen. Edward reached for a blank one and wrote _Hot Surgeon Husband of Belly Swan _placing it on the center of his chest. Emmett suddenly appeared and did the same thing as his brother, but wrote _Hot Brother-In-Law of Belly Swan_. I rolled my eyes as they nodded at each other and walked off.

I picked Ness up so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd of people and saw Jake do the same with Keira. Ness's little arms stayed wrapped around me as we walked through the crowd. Edward pulled us to him and kept us against him as we followed Jake.

"You two are amazing," I said giving him a quick kiss.

"That's why we're here isn't it?" he grinned. "You get to show me and Ness off, even Em."

We found our group easily. Edward took Ness so I could sit down. Keira also sat real close to me with Rose on the other side of her.

"Do you come to games a lot?" I asked her.

"Not since we graduated," she sighed.

I felt Keira start to shift a little at my side.

"Are you okay?"

"My dad keeps waving at me," she mumbled.

I looked up and saw Jasper sitting the next aisle over with Alice and three other little girls. The smallest girl was hanging on his back. All of their children had curly blonde hair and light eyes from what I could see.

Alice sat looking annoyed and miserable trying to distance herself from her husband and children. I saw Jessica Stanley I guess Newton sitting next to her with her hair in a tight bun and a very bald Mike Newton next to her. They both looked more than a little ridiculous in their overpriced casual clothes. They also looked like they hated children as they inched away from Alice's when the came near them.

"Mike owns Newton's and branched it out so now there are like two stores in Washington. Him and Jess think they're the Trumps of Washington," she rolled her eyes. "Not to mention Newton tries to get in my pants every time he sees me."

"Ew," I muttered.

"You want me to rough him up?" Emmett asked from beside her puffing out his chest.

"No thanks, Rocky," she snorted.

"Mommy, look at the cheerleaders," Ness said loudly over the crowd.

"Cheerleaders are sooo dumb," Keira said.

Me and Rose shared a look before she nodded her head back to where Alice sat.

"Babe, you want to go get the kids some snacks?" Edward asked as he stood.

"Can I have a hot dog with ketchup?" Ness asked.

"Me too?" Keira asked.

"Sure thing, ladies. Rose?"

"Uh, nachos?"

"Yo bro, get me everything the girls want," Emmett said.

"Me too," Jacob piped up.

"Will do," Edward said grabbing my hand.

As we walked up the bleachers, Edward kept bringing my hand up to his lips. I couldn't help but feel giddy. Once we were waiting in the huge line, Edward held me close playing with my ponytail.

"Ever have an under the bleacher fantasy?"

"No," I giggled.

"I did," he said wiggling his eyebrows. "How about it? You and me under the bleachers."

I held his face and stared at him. "You're serious," I said incredulously.

"Maybe…no I'm dead serious."

"What are we talking here?" I asked curiously.

"Like you know full on getting it on?"

"So no blow jobs or anything?"

"No just like… fucking?"

"Oh, you're so romantic."

"Babe," he groaned as we moved up in the line.

I sighed and pulled us out of line dragging my husband behind me. We were just about started down the stairs that led to the field when we were stopped.

"Bella?" I heard being called.

"Jasper," I said flatly kind of feeling nauseous again.

"Uh…hey," he said awkwardly.

I looked around noticing no one was around.

"Babe?" Edward said rubbing his hand on the back of my neck.

"It's okay," I said squeezing his hand.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked Jasper.

"I never got a chance to talk to you after prom and… can we maybe talk alone?" he glanced nervously at Edward.

"No, he stays," I said.

"I just I want to talk to you…" he stepped forward.

My stomach started to lurch and before I could argue about anything, I threw up all over Jasper.

"Jesus that was like the Exorcist," Emmett bellowed walking toward us.

**A/N: Yeah, that just happened… Yeah, I left it there… Dolphin62598 is my beta! Tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

"I can't believe I did that," she groaned into my chest. "And in public too."

We had been in the woman's restroom for the past ten minutes. Rose and Emmett were guarding the door.

"No one saw," I soothed rubbing her back.

"Emmett and Rosalie did," she whimpered.

The only reason they saw anything is because Emmett saw Jasper follow us. Rose told Emmett she was coming with him because she wasn't having him start a fight again. Someone needed to be rational she said.

Those two didn't help at all due to their leaning on each other while they laughed hysterically when Bella projectile vomited on Jasper.

"We're taking a test tomorrow," I told her.

"A test?"

"I'm about ninety-eight percent sure you're pregnant."

"I'm not," she insisted.

"Babe, you chugged a gallon jug of orange juice, you hate orange juice. You ate Emmett under the table at breakfast. Your emotions have been all over the place. You've been sleeping a lot. You threw up on someone," the last point I ticked off on my fingers earned a glare.

"I might be pregnant," she mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm probably really pregnant," she sighed looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"You were on Amoxicillin for your ear infection back in July," I pointed out.

"That makes my birth control ineffective," she moaned falling cheek first against my chest. "We definitely had sex while I was on my antibiotic."

"Can I admit I'm very excited about this?" I whispered giving her a quick kiss.

"Ew," she frowned.

"You rinsed," I shrugged. "I'm going to kiss you no matter what, you're my wife."

"You're disgusting."

"So I guess my under the bleachers fantasy is killed," I sighed.

"I'm too grossed out with myself for it now," she said nuzzling my neck.

I held as I leaned against the sink. A few minutes passed before Emmett stuck his head in the restroom.

"Bro, there's a line forming out here," Emmett said looking between us. "Rose went to get the food for everyone."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No," she sighed. "Ness has been excited about this and I don't want to take that from her."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, doctor," she said pushing off my chest going over to Em.

"So are you finally admitting you're carrying my niece or nephew?" Emmett asked her cocking an eyebrow.

"I hate you both," Bella grumbled shoving him a bit before she left us.

"You obviously love your husband," he called wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed shaking my head following Emmett out.

"Dude, that kid in there is a total genius," He said clapping his hand on my shoulder as we walked through the almost settled crowd.

"She has to take the test still," I shrugged.

"Between the eating, ralphing and emotions, I think it's safe to say you're going to be a daddy for the second time."

_I felt around our bed for her. It had been late when I got back from the library last night. I was trying to knock out my paper on stem cells before the weekend. Bella hadn't been feeling well the past couple of days._

_I scratched my chest before getting out of our bed. As I moved toward our bathroom I heard her. I came in kneeling beside her pulling her hair back. When she was done I sat against the wall pulling her onto my lap._

_She was wearing one of my t-shirts and I let my hand rub along the soft skin of her thigh. Bella took a few deep breathes against my neck._

"_You okay," I murmured._

"_I um…have something to show you," she whispered reaching over to the counter._

_She grabbed whatever she needed and settled back into my lap. She bit her lip before handing me the pregnancy test._

_Positive._

"_Babe," I grinned looking from her to the test._

"_I know we didn't plan this… I have my co-teaching and you have med school to finish up. I was scared to," I cut her off giving her a kiss that showed my feelings._

"_This is one of the top moments of my life," I said cupping her cheeks in my hands. "We're having a baby."_

"_Good, you're happy, because I'm really happy," she cried happy tears._

"When you guys found out about Nessie it was kind of boring, this was definitely more entertaining," Em said shaking his head.

We started down the bleacher stairs and I noticed there was a shift in our area. The woman that was sitting next to Alice earlier was now standing with her hands on her hips speaking heatedly around Rose who was standing in front of Bella.

Jasper was nowhere to be seen, but Alice was sitting in a corner crying and the man that was with the woman was comforting her. I tried to see where Ness was and then saw Jake had her with the other girls closer to the field entrance where the cheerleaders were.

"You're such a fucking home wrecker," I heard as we came closer.

"Problem?" I asked as Bella and Rose both rolled their eyes.

"Just that Alice is delusional and Jess is her lackey," Rose snipped.

I sat down on the bleachers pulling Bella onto my lap squeezing her close. Emmett maneuvered around the arguing women to sit next to us.

"Who are you?" Jessica I believe snapped.

I pointed to the nametag on the center of my chest. "I'm Belly Swan's hot surgeon husband."

The woman squinted as much as her botoxed forehead would let her. Which wasn't very much.

"You're married to that?" she gestured to Bella.

I lifted Bella's hand that held her wedding band set making sure the enraged woman would see it.

"These and our marriage license would say so." Bella snickered against my neck.

"Well your _wife_ is trying to break-up a marriage," she said louder than what I was comfortable with.

"Alice seems to think Jasper went with me when we went to get the food," Bella explained calmly.

We weren't dramatic people, I would like to think we were both rather laidback. These people in this town though were seriously consistent with making a scene in public. In seeing this I kind of understood why Bella never came back.

I looked to my side and saw Charlie and Sue were talking to some of the people around them, but could see her were monitoring the situation. I was pretty sure he couldn't hear us though from where he was sitting.

"Is Jasper into threesomes because I'm pretty sure me and Bella left here to go at it under the bleachers," I said seriously.

Bella smacked my chest giggling furiously. Rose and Emmett were yet again leaning on each other as they laughed. Jessica looked horrified.

"I think maybe you're the home wrecker, bro," Emmett howled.

I shrugged noticing Alice was watching us and she really looked heartbroken. She couldn't be serious thinking her husband went off with Bella. Jessica went back to her group without another word speaking in a hushed voice probably relaying my scandalous remark.

Ness came running over to us speaking a mile a minute. She gushed about the cheers and how the cheerleaders could climb high and flip.

"We can put her into dance or gymnastics, but not cheerleading," Bella whispered.

I nodded in agreement. Ness liked to go to Mommy and me yoga so I thought she might like one of Bella's suggestions. Cheerleading seemed to carry too much social hierarchy with it. I liked to think that children were more a product of their home environment than instant peer pressure.

"Daddy, have you played football?" Nessa asked settling into my side.

"No, but I did run and play baseball," I explained playing with the curls of her pigtails.

"Run?" she asked scrunching her nose.

Bella leaned forward pointing to the track framing the field. "See those lines down there, baby?" she asked.

"Uh huh?"

"They're for running around."

"Oh, I can do that," Ness chirped.

"I played football, Nessie," Emmett boasted.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but I could see the small smile she had for my brother. Jasper came back to his seat wearing a Spartans hoodie. I imagined the button down he had on was in the plastic bag he was carrying. Alice starting freaking out at him I noticed because I saw him sit down. She was reserved in public though.

Alice and Jasper's girls were back and forth between our group and their parents. They were nice and polite children. Nessa seemed to make fast friends with them. Alice gave Jasper the smallest girl who I believe Jake said was two.

The further the game went Ness started burrowing into my side.

"Baby, do you want to cuddle with Daddy?" Bella asked standing up.

"Can I?"

"Come here," I said scooping her up.

"I love you, Daddy," she mumbled against my neck.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. The homecoming ceremony began, which had every king and queen for each decade. One thing about Forks was they were dead serious about their homecoming and football.

"She's an idiot for wearing fucking heels," Rose commented nodding towards her sister-in-law.

"Are you even allowed to do that, that far along?" Bella asked glancing at me.

"I guess it depends on her and her doctors restrictions. I know when I did my rotation in OB none of the mothers we saw even asked about heels," I said.

"She's probably doing it because Victoria Beckham did," Rose said. "Their house is covered with tabloids and fashion magazines."

"That's sad," Bella frowned and I kissed her head.

"You can tell she has the death grip on Jasper," Emmett pointed out.

Keira came back over to us leaving her sisters with the Newtons. She didn't look too thrilled to be here now.

"Aunt Rose can we go home?" she asked leaning against Rosalie.

"Key, you're mom and dad are in the ceremony," she said gently.

"My mom thinks this whole thing is about her, I don't want to see the Alice Hale show," Keira mumbled.

Usually I don't but into other people business, but I figured since Ness was sleeping I could help this kid out. I nudged Bella to get her attention hoping she would get where I was going with this.

"I was thinking about heading home, Ness is out for the count maybe Keira could come back with us and wait until everyone's done here?"

"I'm not feeling my best either," Bella said maybe playing along or actually not feeling well.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie said hesitantly.

"I can go back too, I miss Leah and Claire," Jake spoke up.

"Do you want to go back with the Cullen's and Jake?"

"Please?" Keira pleaded.

"Okay kid, if it's fine with them it's fine with me," she sighed.

"Thanks," she squealed hugging Rose before taking Bella's hand.

We all stood just as the court processional began. I shifted Ness a little as I carried her up the bleacher stairs. Jasper was giving us the death glare along with Alice when they noticed we had one of their children leaving with us.

"I'm her guardian, so they can answer to me," Rose said when she caught my line of sight.

"Okay see everyone later," I said as we left.

Everything was quiet as we got the girls buckled in. Bella sat in the back again with them and Jake sat shotgun.

"I'm whipped," he said as I pulled out of the lot.

"I think it's sweet you miss them," Bella smiled.

"It's just, I've only been away from them like four times since Claire has been born and I just miss them like crazy," he admitted.

"I'm the same way, man," I said nodding to my two in the back.

"Are you having a baby?" Keira asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask, sweetie?" Bella asked.

"I heard Emmett taking to my aunt," she shrugged.

"I might be having a baby, we're not sure yet," I said.

Jake grinned at both of us. "So the exorcist thing was true?"

"They have big mouths," Bella whined kicking at Jake's elbow resting on the armrest.

"Can we not talk about that?" I suggested giving him a meaningful look.

He shrugged as he chuckled. The rest of the ride home was kind of quiet. Jake left to get home to his girls and Bella took Keira up to one of the guest rooms to go to sleep. I decided to lay Ness in our bed. Bella came in with her pajamas and we both got her changed without waking her.

"We might have another one we get to do this with," Bella said changing into a t-shirt and shorts.

"And I can't wait," I said throwing my shirt on the chair.

I grabbed my plaid pants and changed in the bathroom. Both my girls were in bed snuggled together. It warmed my heart just the sight of them.

"Hi," Bella murmured looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Hi," I said sliding under the covers to join them. "The people in this town are certifiable."

"You think?" she snorted softly.

"I'm use to gossip and stuff from the hospital, but I've never encountered this much invasion of privacy in my own personal life."

"Can I tell you something?" Bella asked quietly.

"Anything," I said letting my hand lay on her stomach.

"I think that's why my mom left. Her and my dad never really told me what happened, but when I went to stay with her the summer before college… She knew what I had gone through and things were scandalous here when I was younger. My dad was the jilted police chief and I was his motherless, abandoned daughter. It wasn't like that at all, though."

"It's no ones business, that's what gets me," I said. "Do you want to go home? We can get my dad to run the blood work, get confirmation."

"No, we can wait until after the reunion. I don't want to cut my time with my dad short," she said lacing her fingers with mine.

That was good she wanted to stay for Charlie, but I wasn't going to sit back and let these petty people stress out my wife.

**A/N: I think Edward is over Forks, don't you? So everyone and their mother seemed to be right about Bella and her condition. Day two of the reunion will be next. As always tell me what you think! This was beta'd by Dolphin62598 who is amazing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

"You don't know how excited we are for you," Edward murmured against my stomach.

He and everyone else who suspected had been right. I was pregnant. I woke up to Edward waving a plastic bag, which contained three pregnancy tests in front of me.

All three clearly screamed positive. Edward was super giddy taking the news, insisting we celebrate. Celebrating consisted of him giving me four orgasms before I could get my coffee fix. We now lay in our bed. Ugh… bye, bye coffee fix.

With one… two pecks to my stomach, he crawled up my body placing gentle kisses everywhere.

"I love you," I smiled through my happy tears.

"I love you, babe," he murmured capturing my lips with his.

My fingers threaded through his hair as I tugged lightly earning a groan. Our kiss grew more heated as Edward pulled me on him so I was straddling his stomach. I placed both my hands on his chest.

"As much as I love the celebratory sex we need to get showered and dressed there is a breakfast buffet at the lodge we have to go to," I said as he took my left hand and started to kiss up my arm.

"Can I make a confession?" he asked glancing up at me as he continued kissed my arm.

"Of course."

"The people in this town are idiots," he said lazily.

"And unfortunately I grew up here," I sighed.

"You and your dad are the exception."

"My mom grew up here too," I teased.

"Renee kind of gives that away," he grinned.

"Wound me, if she heard that, you would not be her favorite son-in-law."

"I'm her favorite son-in-law by default," he snorted playing with my hair.

"Mommy," Ness shouted banging on the door.

"Bubble popped," Edward said popping the 'p'.

He lifted me off him walking completely naked into our bathroom closing the door. I reached for my robe slipping it on before opening the door to Ness and Keira.

"Ladies," I smiled at them both.

"You locked the door, Mommy," Nessa glared up at me with her big brown eyes.

Usually this didn't bother her and we were pretty good about waking up before her so if she wanted to crawl into bed with us in the morning she could.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Uncle Emmy's door is locked and his door is never ever locked," she frowned looking very dejected.

I picked her up carrying her to the bed sitting down with her on the edge.

"Keira, do you like cartoons or Disney?" I asked motioning her in our room.

"Uh… Disney."

I flipped it on and _Good Luck Charlie_ was on.

"This works," Keira smiled politely at me.

"Mommy," she said giving me a pouty face.

"Kiss," I said leaning my forehead to her.

"Mwah," Ness giggled as she dramatically kissed my lips.

"I love you, silly girl," I said giving her another kiss. "Daddy's taking a shower I need to take him some towels, are you two okay out here?"

They both nodded. I grabbed clothes for Edward because he didn't take anything in there with him and slipped into the bathroom.

"Bell?"

"Yeah it's me," I said setting the clothes on top of the toilet seat. "So you what to hear something odd?"

"Give me what you got," he said and I could see him shampooing his hair.

"Ness told me Emmett's door was locked."

The shower door opened and Edward's sudsy head poked out.

"Interesting."

"It gets even more interesting," I said slipping my robe off before joining him in the shower.

"Do tell," he said as I helped him wash the soap out of his hair.

"Keira's still here," I said giving him my best shocking 'I know face'.

He was giving me the same look, reaching for the shampoo lathering it into my hair.

"You don't think Em slept with…" I frowned.

"Oh, he totally did," Edward snorted pulling me closer.

"We can't be in here that long the girls are watching TV out there," I sighed.

Edward's hands were teasing, but he listened and we finished our shower about ten minutes later. We dried off and dressed quickly before we went out to the girls. Edward scooped Nessa up as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Keira.

"So what are we watching, ladies?"

"That's So Raven," Keira answered him barely looking at him.

"Daddy's never seen this show," Ness said letting her arms hang around his neck.

"What's it about?" he asked.

Both girls began to explain the mechanics of the show and seemed to be excited that he was interested in what they were. I watched them through the mirror, while I finished fixing my hair and applied a little bit of make-up.

"Uncle Emmy locked his door," Ness whispered to her father.

"Well that's not very nice of him," he said standing with her.

He started to head out of the room with Ness on his hip.

"What are you doing?"

"No one locks my baby girl out," he called.

"Hypocrite," I replied.

I followed them to the doorway; Edward strode to Emmett's door with purpose and began pounding.

"Uncle Emmy, Uncle Emmy," he howled, nudging Nessa to join him.

I couldn't stop laughing.

"Jesus what's…" Emmett mumbled sleepily standing in only his boxers.

Nessa's eyes widened, as did Edward's as they peered around Emmett.

"Miss Rosie's naked," Ness said loudly.

Edward's hand hurried and covered her eyes. I came out now absolutely horrified taking my baby from Edward. She looked so confused I didn't want to specifically ask her what she had seen. I glared at both Emmett and Edward.

"You will both fix this," I gritted out.

Rosalie appeared in one of Emmett's shirts looking at me speechlessly.

"Does Keira have clothes?" I snapped looking back to where Rose's niece was watching from my doorway.

"I put her bag in Nessa's room," she said quietly.

I nodded holding my hand out for Keira. "Let's go get dressed kiddos," I smiled for both girls sake.

This morning was too much. I'm pregnant… Edward was perfect about it… Emmett and Rosalie shacked up last night, which was the most bizarre thing ever and my five year old saw Rose naked. The thing about small children is things like that get burned into their brains. Edward and I had always been so careful with keeping our sex life on the down low, but this will bring up millions of questions. God what if this scars her.

I found Keira's bag and helped her pick out an outfit. Ness brought me a pair of her jeans and a red Ralph Lauren polo. She fidgeted while I got her dressed.

"What's up baby?"

"Mommy why were Uncle Emmy and Miss Rosie naked? They weren't taking a bath, they were sleeping…" she trailed off.

"They were having sex," Keira spoke up and I cringed.

"What's sex?"

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God… She went to a private school. We took her to church every Sunday. We did those things to avoid situations like this.

"It's something adults do…" I couldn't say when they loved each other because obviously Rose and Emmett met almost a week ago.

"Sex makes babies," Keira supplied.

No, no, no, no!

When we tell her we're having a baby she's going to latch onto that fact.

"Hey ladies," Edward said appearing in the doorway. "I need my Nessa Rose for a sec."

Ness ran into his arms and with another word he took her away. I turned to Keira who was watching me.

"You sure know a lot," I commented.

"I'm almost ten Aunt Rose tells me things," she shrugged.

"Okay," I said awkwardly.

It didn't shock me because Rose was the one who told me about sex and we were about Keira's age if not older.

"I walked in on accident on my mom and dad. My mom also told me, but my dad didn't want her to. He tells her I'm too young to know stuff."

"Well Nessa is too young to know stuff," I explained. "So I would appreciate if you don't tell her more about it."

"Okay," she shrugged. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Uh, what?"

"I saw those test things when we were watching TV, my mom takes them when she wants to know if she's having a baby."

"Well when we get home, I'll have to go to the doctor to be sure then we'll tell her."

"I won't say anything," she said before standing up and left the room.

I sighed lying back on my childhood bed. I heard someone come it, but kept my eyes closed.

"If you're above the age of nine I don't think I want to talk to you," I mumbled.

"Can I tell you how profusely sorry I am?" Rose said quietly, lying beside me.

"I'm pretty sure both my husband and daughter saw your boobs," I frowned.

"Emmett wasn't thinking when he opened the door and I was still sleeping."

"She's five Rosalie I didn't want to be having that talk with her now."

"You mean she's never walked in on you guys…" her voice trailed off.

"We lock the door and try to dress after or whatever. When you have kids you have to be careful and aware of everything all of the time."

She was quiet after that and so was I. We probably lay there a few more minutes before she spoke.

"You're a really good mom," she said and I looked at her. "You're good with kids in general. I mean Key's not even yours and you treat her just like your own child."

"Ness makes it all easy. I couldn't have asked for a better child."

"I think I kind of like Emmett," she admits randomly. "After you guys left we drank a lot and then things happened. He's an oaf, but he's so gentle."

"Emmett's a good man, but we live in Chicago," I tell her rationally.

"I know."

"He has a life there. Their mother needs them, Em and Edward are her angels. If one of them left… You have a life here."

"I said I know," she snapped.

"I don't think you do. Em doesn't do one-night stands and if you haven't noticed, you've turned him into a mopey puppy. Edward and I will have to be the ones to deal with him when we go back home. He is my family and I won't have you hurt him," I finished.

"I used to be your family," she said leaving me alone again.

Why was everyone ruining my happiness buzz this morning? _I'm pregnant! Yay! _That lasted for about an hour. Then everything became shitty.

"You don't hate me, do you, lil' momma?" Em asked lying right where Rose just was.

"Emmett," I sighed.

"Edward told me, I feel like a real shit head," he grumbled,

"We have to go to the doctors to make sure," I shrugged.

I made to get up, but Emmett's hand rested on my shoulder stopping me.

"Please don't be mad at me," he pleaded.

"I'm not mad, Edward shouldn't have pounded on your door. Ness was hurt that your door was locked and that our door was locked. He was trying to make her feel better."

"Bells," he groaned.

"I'm not mad," I insisted sitting up. "We leave in six days."

I know I wasn't being very nice about this, but everyone needed a reality check. We all had lives… jobs to get back too. Edward and I would try to visit my dad more often and make sure Ness and this new baby knew their grandfather. We didn't need to deal with these insane people.

"Right, six days," he mumbled with a nod.

**A/N: Oh Emmett, what are we going to do with you? Do you think Bella and Rose will ever patch things up? Eek! Dolphin62598 beta'd this chapter. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

What I learned… never pound on Em's door ever, ever, ever again. Not only did I see Rosalie's very silicone-induced tits, but Ness saw her naked in Emmett's bed with Emmett very close to being naked as well. This was a situation Bella and I were so masterly trained in, but Em of all people fucked it up.

"_We should stop," Bella said, placing her hand on my chest._

"_Babe, it'd be kind of hard to stop now," I said, grinding my erection into her._

"_But Edward, Ness has been waking up. Since we put her in her big girl bed she's like a mini ninja," she moaned as I stuck my head under her t-shirt and began sucking her right breast. "Edward, what if she walks in."_

"_She's asleep," I argued, moving her nipple in my mouth._

"_We're going to…traumatize her," Bella panted, squirming underneath me. "I walked in on my mom and Phil when I was twelve, and it was horrifying."_

"_You know what we're not doing? Talking about…mmm your mom and Phil…" I mumbled._

_I remained worshiping Bella's breast until… _

"_Mama." I heard my daughter's voice._

_I sighed when I felt the comforter being lifted by my feet. My face rested in Bella's glorious mounds until she smacked my head._

"_Get out of there," she said, lifting her shirt so I could leave the confines of her boobs._

_Ness didn't see anything; she was too busy grunting and shimmying her way onto our bed. Bella reached for her, pulling Nessa into her arms._

"_Dad-deeeeeee," she squealed when she saw me there too._

_At least she knows who I am. This past year I had been living and breathing Chicago General. Moments alone with my wife didn't exist. Seeing my daughter's first steps or hearing her first full sentence? Forget it._

"_C'mere," I groaned, lifting her above me for a minute. "Nessa Rose, sleep is the most wonderful thing to have. Take advantage of it while you can."_

_Her crazy curls hung in her face as her big brown eyes peered at me. She looked like a perfect angel. She was my angel. She and her mother both were. She started shaking her head._

"_No sleep, Daddy," she protested, trying to go back to her mother._

"_She's been doing this for a couple of weeks," Bella said sheepishly, tucking Ness into her side._

"_Sleep with Mama," Ness smiled, playing with Bella's hair._

_Bella shut her eyes, hugging Ness closer before she opened one eye._

"_She sleeps in here, doesn't she?" I asked flatly._

_I remember my dad telling me not to get her into that habit. He said mom did it with me and Em when he would work nights and that it was hard for us to adjust to our beds. He didn't say it, but I knew it was difficult on all of us after mom's accident. We didn't want to leave her…ever, afraid that something bad was going to happen._

_But Ness was still very little, and we had just switched her to her big girl bed. Bella told me we had to do something because Ness kept climbing out of her crib. Bella's main worry was that she would get hurt in one of her break-out attempts. _

"_Edward," she whispered. "You're at work most nights, and she is so adorable and crawls into bed with me. I don't have the heart not to let her stay."_

"_Babe, I don't mind her sleeping in here, but mommy and daddy need some time alone."_

"_I know, but she just wants to snuggle…she's so snuggly," Bella pulled out her doe-eyed look, knowing it would break me._

_I lay back on my pillow as my two girls snuggled with me._

After that night, we started using the baby monitors again so we could be alerted if Ness had made a break for it. We never really closed the door unless we were having sex. Bella was adamant on putting our clothes back on after and opening the door. She was afraid that if something happened and we had our door closed, Ness wouldn't be able to get to us.

"Mommy looks super mad," Ness said, playing with the zipper of my pullover.

"What makes you say that?"

"Her face gets pink, and she asks a lot of questions," she said simply.

"Asks a lot of questions?"

"Yeah, you know when I do something bad, Mommy says, 'Nessa, why did you do that? Are you alloweds to do that?' Stuff like that," Ness shrugged.

"Mommy does do that," I agreed.

Bella's eerily calm and rational when pissed.

"Key said Uncle Emmy and Miss Rosie were having sex," she informed me.

"Was Mommy there when Keira said that?"

"Yeah, that's how I knows she was mad, Daddy. She started asking lots and lots of questions," Ness sighed, giving me a frustrated look. "Key said sex makes babies."

Yeah, I'm not touching that subject without Bella.

"Ness, I think they were just having… a sleep over," I concluded.

_And I'm a neurologist._

"But only mommies and daddies can sleep in a bed together or soon-to-be mommies. Like Gracie in my class, her mommy and daddy live in different houses, but her daddy is gonna marry Miss Julie and they sleep in a bed together, that's okay… or daddies can sleep together too. Kelsey in my class has two daddies. Mommy said that was okay that she had two daddies…" Ness rambled, trying to justify what was okay to do in one's bed.

At least my child is somewhat politically correct at five.

"That's very true Ness… but sometimes friends can sleep in the same bed together," I suggested.

"Like Keira sleeped with me?"

"Yep."

"Uncle Emmy and Miss Rosie are friends?" she asked, looking right at me.

"Yeah, we are," Emmett said, sitting next to us on the couch. "I'm really sorry I locked the door on you, Nessie."

"You can't ever do it again," she said sternly, poking her little finger into his chest.

"You have yourself a deal, Missy," he said, holding his hand out for her to shake.

And that was that. Ness took off running toward the kitchen where she heard Charlie and Sue. I stared at my brother, who was only a few minutes older than I was.

"You sure have perfect timing," I glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked wearily.

"My wife, you know her. Five foot fourish, little thing…" I shrugged. "Pregnant with our second child."

"Congrats, bro," he said, shaking my shoulder.

I held a finger up for him to stop. "I had her in this perfect, blissful mood, that is until this whole fucking debacle happened this morning. I don't know which part is worse. You screwing Bella's childhood best friend, who seems to be a scary, but loyal bitch … me seeing her tits, my child seeing her tits or the fact that, Nessa, my five year old daughter asked me what sex is."

He stared at me, so I continued.

"I find out I'm going to be a father again, and this is what my morning has become."

"If I go up there, will she kill me?"

"I'm not held accountable for what she does. You better make her believe how upset you are. She may take pity on you," I shrugged, standing up.

"Thanks," he said dryly.

I made my way into the kitchen where Ness was kneeling on the chair.

"Baby, tush in that seat," I warned, not wanting her to fall and get hurt.

With the kind of morning we were having, that would be just our luck. Ness pouted, but listened. Keira was watching me, almost like she was sizing me up. The kid knew way too much for nine.

"Coffee?" Sue asked, lifting a cup.

"Please," I sighed.

"Daddy, I'm starving," Ness said, climbing over the gap between our chairs onto my lap.

"We have to wait for Mommy, and then we'll go."

"You kids can stay here. We'll make you something," Charlie offered.

"As much as I would gladly except your offer, Angela texted Bella, asking us to meet her at the lodge."

"If you're sure."

"I'd rather stay here," I mumbled.

Rose and Em came into the kitchen, and when Rose looked at me and I looked back, it was awkward. It's like, yes, I saw your boobs. Yeah, I'm a guy and I shouldn't cower when I see tits, but I haven't seen anyone's boobs other than Bella's for almost ten years. And I'd seen plenty way before Bella. I might have been a bit of a man-whore my first few years of undergrad, but when I met Bella, my life changed. This morning happened, and I felt guilty for what I saw.

Bell walked in not too long after them, quietly shuffling into the room. She reached up, kissing her dad's cheek, telling him we'd be back later. Silently she took my hand, and I stood with Ness in my arms.

"Keira can go with us," Emmett said, and I glared at him for a moment.

"That's fine," I said as my wife dragged us out.

Once everyone was buckled in, Nessa spoke up.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?" Bella asked, distracted.

"I love you," she said simply.

And I could see the smile playing on her lips. "I love you too, baby," Bella murmured to Ness.

Walking into the lodge, I held Bella close to my side and carried Ness on my other side. I glanced around. There were tables and booths like in a diner, as well as long banquet tables in the center.

"Bells, over here," Angela called from a booth in the corner.

"Hey Ang," she smiled weakly, letting her temple rest against my shoulder.

Angela introduced us to her son Miles and her husband Ben. Miles was shy just like Nessa, but the two took to each other quickly. Miles had curly, brown hair and brown eyes, making him look like his mother. He was a cute kid.

"I can help if you need it," Bella offered Angela.

Apparently, Jessica Newton and Alice never showed up to help organize the breakfast. They were on the student council in high school, which became the alumni committee when they graduated.

"Man, I tell you Alice and Jess were at our house all last week, organizing this shit, and it pisses me off that they just stuck Angela with it," Ben sighed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You went to high school with everyone, right?"

"Unfortunately," he snorted. "I'm a psychiatrist for the county. I work a lot with the local law enforcement."

"I don't think you need to tell me why you went into that profession."

"No, I don't think I do," he laughed heartily.

"I'll tell you. Since we got here, I feel like I'm in an alternate universe."

"It's a small town. Everyone is always in your business," he rolled his eyes. "When Miles was born, I tried to talk Ang into moving to Port Angeles, but our parents are here. She and her mom are super close."

"Bella and I never talked about Forks. I knew her dad lived here, but we would always go to her mom's in Florida."

"Angela didn't go into details with me. I know Charlie was reluctant to give her your address."

"I had no clue what happened here until we arrived."

"How did you two meet?"

"My brother Emmett was Bella's freshman floor RA at Northwestern, and I was in my last year of undergrad there. Emmett, I guess, took Bella under his wing the first couple of months of school. She came to hangout with him one afternoon, he was in class, and I was there… we've been together ever since," I smiled. I could feel the grin on my face widen, thinking back to the day we met.

"That's great. Bella deserved to find her happiness," he smiled warmly.

Maybe Ben and Angela could be added to the "normal" Forks people list.

I watched Bella and Angela run around, while Ben and I sat with the kids. Em and Rosalie hadn't shown up, but Keira came in with her mother. The child looked pissed. She saw me and waved, walking toward our table. Alice's hand touched her shoulder, shaking her head at her daughter. Keira obviously didn't care because she said something to Alice and sat in our booth.

"Hey Key, where's your Aunt?" Ben greeted, messing the small girl's hair up.

"She and Emmett had to go get my dad," she mumbled, looking at her lap.

Bella passed by the table; I gently placed my hand on her arm to stop her. "Open," I murmured.

She listened, and I fed her some bacon. After rolling her eyes at me, she left to follow after Angela.

"You need to eat," I reminded her.

She responded by looking over her shoulder and sarcastically blowing me a kiss. I caught it like an asshole and put it in my pocket, giving her a wink. Hey, it got me a laugh out of her.

"May I speak with you?" A quiet, high-pitched voice squeaked suddenly at our table_._

I looked up from my food to see Alice made-up like she was last night, except now she was fidgeting and looked unsure.

"Are you going to cause a scene like last night? The antics of you, your friends, and your husband are starting to become more than exhausting," I sighed.

Ben laughed, covering his fist over his mouth while I shook my head.

"Please?" she asked tiredly.

"I believe in hearing every side of a story," I told her, standing. Ben's eyes widened. "Can you watch Ness for a second?"

"Sure, man," he nodded, watching Alice curiously. "I can tell Bella where you went."

"Thanks."

I followed Alice as she waddled to the coat check near the entrance. She leaned against the wall for support when we went in. I grabbed a fold out chair and set it up so she could sit.

"Thank you," she said meekly.

"You said you wanted to talk," I waved my hand.

"I… can you make sure Bella stays away from Jasper?"

"Are you fucking joking?" I spat, moving toward the door.

"Wait," she called. "I know she doesn't want anything to do with him. Please, can you listen?"

"Why did you want to talk with me?"

"Keira said "you go with the flow", and she doesn't talk to me… I've messed up my relationship with her, but this morning when Rose came to help me with my girls, she talked to me. Keir said she liked you and Bella. I thought maybe you would be the easiest to talk to because you're a stranger to all of this," she sighed, rubbing her bulging belly.

"Last night, you and your friend accused Bella of having an affair with your husband. What kind of person does that when they know it's not true? Bella had been with me the whole night."

"It was Jessica. I went along with it because… this is all I have," she sniffled. "My high school legacy is all I have to be proud of. I was supposed to go to the Fashion Institute in New York. I wanted to be the next Tory Burch. Jasper knocked me up, and he wasn't even in love with me."

I frowned at the sobbing woman in front of me as she continued to cry her heart out.

"When I started dating Jasper, I thought he was a loser, I only went out with him because he was climbing the ranks in football like I was in cheerleading. He always hung out with his sister and would get googley eyed over Bella. It was pathetic. When we were seniors, we ruled the school, and then he broke up with me. He broke up with me, Alice Brandon, and started pursuing Bella around prom. It's shallow, I know that now, but he dumped me for Belly Swan. That wasn't going to fly."

"You know that whole listening thing? Well you're starting to lose me," I glared.

"Sorry," she replied quietly. "A week before prom, I found out I was pregnant. I knew I had to do something to get him back; I couldn't be a parent on my own."

"So you humiliated Bella?" I gritted out.

"I only did it so she would want nothing to do with Jasper," she confessed. "He had been so in love with her, and I knew if he started seeing her, he would have abandoned me."

"That still doesn't justify what you did," I snapped. "I love Bella more than anything on this earth other than my daughter. When I met her she was the most beautiful girl inside and out."

"You don't get it, she always had Jasper… going into my relationship with him, I didn't love him, But I loved him when he broke up with me and I love him now."

"Your marriage is none of our concern. We're leaving in six days, and you need to leave my family alone."

"He went after her," she said, stopping me in my tracks.

"What?"

"Keira was a year old, and we separated. Jasper went to your apartment after he looked her up online. When he came back with his tail between his legs, he said he saw the two of you. He stayed a couple of days. Each day when he would try to go talk to her, he saw you leave with her, as well as you both coming and going from the building. He called Rose. She told him Charlie said she was living with her boyfriend, and it was pretty serious. That's when Rose came up with her 'conditions'," she scowled.

"Conditions?" I remembered Jacob saying something about that.

"Jasper was having trouble keeping up with our taxes. His parents gave us their house, but we were struggling with the property tax. Rose knew because Jazz tells her fucking everything, so she used that as leverage. If Jasper left Bella alone, she would loan him the money we needed. He came back to me, and I had Gisele nine months later."

"That's it?"

"There's more, but my relationship with my sister-in-law is none of your business," she snapped, and I knew I'd struck a cord.

"Can't you just tell Jasper to stay away from us?"

"He wants his 'closure'," she emphasized using air quotes. "This is all I have. Please. I can't be humiliated in front of my old crew."

I learned in that moment that Alice Hale was pitiful. She clung to her past so badly because her future didn't pan out the way she wanted.

"Alice," Rose yelled, dragging her brother in.

"I'm taking that as my cue to leave," I announced, maneuvering around Jasper and Rosalie.

Rose's yelling became even louder as I walked back to the table where Bella, Emmett and Angela were joining Ben and the kids.

"Do I even want to know?" Bella asked, kissing my cheek as I took my seat next to her.

"We'll talk about it much later," I whispered, hugging her to me.

We weren't the ones causing Alice humiliation; she was doing that all on her own.

**A/N: Alice just wants her legacy… SMH! So maybe she's better understood? I'm still not buying it. Just a heads up there are fivish more chapters left.**

**I want to thank my betas Dolphin62598 and lizconno. Without them these stories would be a hot mess! Check out their profiles, I've added the links to my profile!**

**Now that Conversations has been put on hiatus, this story and LtW should be updated weekly you and always get update notices from my Twitter! Tell me your thoughts as always! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

I stretched forward in bed as I watched the television. Edward was propped up against the headboard working on his laptop. After the day we had yesterday, we deserved this time to relax. Last night, Dad had asked if he and Sue could take Ness to see the Blacks today. Edward and I both agreed that Ness could use some time with her Grandpa.

Edward and I slept until ten and it was magnificent. We both agreed we hadn't done that since undergrad; we always had something else going on after that, even weekends were hard to sleep in.

I flexed my fingers beside my calves as I leaned forward. I was kind of itching to get back to yoga. I sat up straight, watching an afternoon re-run of _The Colbert Report_. I felt Edward's lips kiss my bare shoulder. I smiled, turning my head, resting my chin on the shoulder he kissed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You looked so serious," he chuckled, leaning forward this time kissing my lips.

"I thought you were working?"

"I am, but I've been alternating between this and watching you," he grinned.

"You're the biggest creeper I know," I announced, giving him a wink.

"I can think of much bigger ones," he mumbled with a scowl. "Sorry."

I knew Alice's admissions yesterday had him irritated. Learning that Jasper came all the way to Chicago, but didn't announce his presence was both weird and creepy.

"No, I'm sorry I kind of went there," I sighed.

"Bella, you were playing, and I fucked up our great morning with Forks bullshit," he frowned, looking around the room.

"Forks bullshit" is what he's called everything involving this place since our breakfast at the lodge. Forks was officially getting to my _cool as a cucumber_ husband. I had never seen him this bristled by something in our whole relationship. He told me last night plain and simple that he didn't like the people or the atmosphere of Forks.

The more he stewed about the entirety of my Forks existence, the more grumpy he became. He snapped a lot at Emmett throughout dinner, growing seemingly annoyed with his usual Emmett antics. I don't know if it was because Rose was there or what, but Edward had been in rare from.

What I learned yesterday from my husband was that Alice had a "ridiculous fucking legacy" to live up to and that I was humiliating her because of Jasper's pining. We had also learned from Rose that Alice had dumped Jasper's ass off at the side of the highway before the breakfast. She said she only did it to keep him away from me. She had actually screamed that from the coat closet at Rose.

That was when "crazily irritated Edward" was born. Since then, he hated all of my graduating class with the exception of Ben and Angela. I was doing my thing, ignoring the pettiness of it all and that seemed to get him even more riled up.

"_They're imbeciles, and you don't even care," he huffed incredulously._

"_Edward, they don't matter," I insisted. "Like you said they're imbeciles. They're harmless. It's a small town and nosiness is to be expected." _

"_How can you be so blasé about this?" he asked, throwing up his hands in frustration before tugging at his hair._

"_Did you seriously just say blasé, Dr. Cullen?" I snorted, reaching for the collar of his pullover and pulled him to me._

_He was slouched as he leaned against the short stone wall in front of the lodge. I settled between his legs, running my fingers through his very messy hair._

"_This should be bothering me more than it is you. And to be honest, when we first arrived here, it probably was. Now that I've seen Jessica all dolled up, trying to be a Ralph Lauren model, and Alice turned into a welfare case nightmare, I can actually see how ridiculous it was for me to stay away for so long. I let these insane cartoony people keep me away from my dad and other childhood friends. So you see, Edward, that is why I'm acting so blasé. I won't let them and their behaviors keep me away like that again. I have a wonderful life with my husband and daughter in Chicago, and I would never trade anything for the life we have built," I murmured softly, still combing through his hair._

"_You're so smart, babe," Edward mumbled against my chest as his arms held me close._

"_So are you," I laughed, kissing the top of his head._

He was better after our conversation, but like I said, it was little things that would set him off.

My cell phone started ringing on the nightstand. I reached for it, seeing it was Tanya.

"God, please tell me you'll be back soon," she whined before I could offer any form of greeting.

"You miss us that bad, huh?" I giggled, causing Edward to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Tan," I mouthed to him as he rolled his eyes.

"No, Emmett needs to get back here now," she said in a hushed whisper.

"Emmett? Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because my Auntie is now projecting onto me since her son is not here."

"Tanya, you're losing me," I sighed.

"Esme has turned me into her next matchmaking project. It's bad enough my mother does it, but now it's like they've teamed up. I might lose my mind, Bells."

"Where are you that you need to whisper?"

"Your in-laws. They had us all over for brunch, and they made Uncle Carlisle invite one of his residents."

"Which one?"

"Dr. Denali," she sniffed.

"Liam? He's a real sweetheart," I said without thinking.

That grabbed Edward's attention. Liam had been one of Edward's interns when he was a resident. Now they were great friends, and Liam truly was a sweetheart.

"He is a sweetheart. That's the problem. Guys that are known as 'sweethearts' are not hot guys that will fuck you anywhere and everywhere," she said frankly. "He's a dweeb."

"Relationships are not always about fucking anywhere and everywhere," I sighed, shaking my head.

Tanya and Emmett were a lot alike. It was a running family joke that they should have been the twins. They both knew they were gorgeous and lived up to that title. Now with Emmett behaving the way he had been over Rosalie, I didn't know how he would be when we got back.

"I need cocktails, lots of them. We need a girl's night when you get back," she stated.

"Uh," I stammered.

"You're not knocked up, are you?" My pause was confirmation enough. "Fuck, you're my partner in crime."

"Well me and my fetus offer our apologies," I said dryly.

"You are a real riot, Cullen," she jibbed backed.

"Seriously don't tell anyone, we need to go to the doctor when we get back," I smiled up at Edward when he squeezed my knee.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I mean it."

"I won't say anything," Tanya insisted with a shriek. "I'm kidnapping Emmy bear so I have someone to rage my face off with."

"You're so mature," I teased.

"Hey, I'm in my prime, sweet cheeks," she laughed. "Love you. So, I guess I'm going to have to do with lunch then?"

"Lunch it is. Love you too, bye."

"Bye," she finished, and we hung up.

"Tanya says she wants Em back ASAP. Your mother and Aunt Kate have ganged up on her," I informed, rolling my eyes as I snuggled into his side.

"Mom _strongly dislikes_ Aunt Kate," Edward said confused.

"Well they've teamed up."

"Five more days," he repeated. It was like he had to keep reminding himself that.

"Just think about it – we'll be back in our own bed and falling back into our normal routines," I offered, looking at the journal essay he had been working on.

"Is it bad to say I really miss my parents?"

"No I miss them too, but that's how I feel not seeing my dad."

"We're going to change that."

"Hmmm," I agreed, lounging the remainder of the afternoon against his side while he worked.

Around four o'clock, Ness came running into our room telling me all about baby Claire and how much she loved her. I had to smile and be hopeful that she would be this excited about her new sibling.

"Grandpa Charlie said Claire's shirt had the Seahawks on it like when me and Daddy wear our Bears shirts. Jakey said Seahawks were way better than the Bears," Ness said making sure I had her full attention.

"Yeah, right. The Bears will forever be the best," Edward snorted beside me.

"Actually, I think the Steelers and the Patriots have proven to be the best, they do have quite a few Super Bowl rings," I teased, pinching his side.

"Babe, what you say is blasphemy," he groaned.

"What I say is statistically accurate," I giggled. "So I'm assuming you had fun."

She nodded, turning around and settling her little bum on my lap.

"Mommy do we get another lazy day tomorrow?" she asked, while focusing on the television.

"Afraid not. We have the luncheon at the park to go to," I informed her.

"I like lazy days, though," she sighed.

"Me too," Edward supplied.

"We've been sooooo busy, and it's soooooo hausting," she said puffing out a breath.

"Oh, poor you. You have it so rough," I cooed, peppering her face with kisses.

Her giggles filled the room, and I noticed Edward smile. He needed to see this was what was important to us. Our little girl and our baby on the way, him and me – all of it trumped the "Forks bullshit".

I finally emerged from our room around dinnertime to see if Sue needed help, but I soon found someone else in the kitchen. Rosalie. She was filling cups with ice, while making a batch of sweet tea.

"Hey," I waved, sitting on one of the stools.

"Uh, hey," she nodded.

I took in her appearance. She was wearing Emmett's sweats, and I knew this because she was drowning in them. Her hair was piled high on her head in a messy ponytail. Now this was the Rosalie Hale that I remembered.

"Your dad and Sue went to get fish fry from the church," she informed.

"Oh, okay."

I sat in my seat watching her trying to find the right words to say. I just told Edward none of it mattered. I needed to make this right because all that time ago it obviously mattered. That Forks bullshit _had _kept me away for so long. I made it matter at one point in my life.

"Your conditions – Jake said Alice and Jasper have conditions that were given by you. What were they?" I asked quietly.

She stopped stirring the tea, turning so she was facing me and leaned against the counter.

"My parents… before they left for Europe, they entrusted me with everything. Jasper was proving to be _irresponsible_ so they gave me power over everything. Our college funds, trust funds all were given to me… This actually might sound complicated, but do you think the great Richard Hale, power attorney for the state of Washington would let his children lose any money?" she asked dramatically, scoffing.

"So Jasper has money?"

"If Alice chose to leave him she would get nothing because Jasper literally has nothing to his name, only his pay check at the gas station. She thinks all the money is mine, and I disburse it to him generously. In reality, Jazz and I meet every week, and he tells me what he wants me to take out. I just manage it for him," she shrugged.

"Why doesn't he just divorce her and get the money?"

"At first he stayed with her out of obligation. But now we've talked about it, and he sees how Keira is and he wants to try with her. She's so serious all of the time. It kills us to see her like that."

"So he's divorcing her?" I asked clearly confused about all of this.

She didn't choose to answer me. Instead, she stared down at her feet before looking back at me.

"I bet you think we're all trash," she murmured sadly.

"I didn't say that, Rose."

"We're gossiping about the downfall of Alice Brandon. Never in a million years would I have thought we would be doing this."

"Downfall?"

"After all the bullshit Alice has pulled in the past week, yesterday being the biggest catalyst, Jazz has decided to draw up papers."

"But what about the girls?" I frowned, feeling for those sweet little girls.

"Honestly, Bella, that's for them to figure out. Jasper wants full custody of the girls, and he has more than enough to care for them. He even has a small offer for Alice. My brother might appear to be an idiot, but he really has his family's best interests at heart."

I was completely baffled by all of this. He only stayed with Alice for his girls. It didn't excuse how he could bring those girls into his and Alice's problems. They had six children he could have been responsible for along with Alice.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

I realized I was crying, brushing at my tears.

"Yeah, it's just sad that your nieces have to be put through all of that. No child should have to go through such a messy ordeal. It was hard on me when my parents divorced, but they have six girls. One of them isn't even born yet," I sniffled, shaking my head.

"I agree with you, like, a hundred percent, but at least he's trying to salvage what he can of his family," Rose pointed out.

I was quiet, rubbing the last of my tears away. "We are having our first real conversation as adults."

"Insanity," she teased with wide eyes.

"Remember how we always said we'd never be like Mrs. Cope and her friends with all the gossip? Look at us now," I said, shaking my head.

"You're a mom, and I got my surgeries."

"I think we need to keep in touch," I offered seriously.

Rose eyed me warily. "The last time you said that I didn't believe you, but now I strangely do."

"Hug?"

"Ugh, all right," she groaned, moving towards me.

It had been ten years since I hugged my friend… my sister, and I knew I didn't want her leaving my life again.

**A/N: Huh? Let me hear it…**

**All my thanks to my betas Dolphin62598 and lizconno. They truly help me to give you guys the best-finished product!**


	20. Chapter 20

**EPOV**

"Man, I don't really know you that well, but you look like you're in a shitty mood," Ben said, handing me a beer.

"Fucking tell me about it," I grumbled, taking a swig from the bottle.

Ness and Miles were running around the tree we were sitting by. Again, Alice and Jessica flaked out on helping Angela set up. My angel of a wife and Rosalie offered to help. I didn't know what happened between them, but after last night, those two had been as thick as thieves.

I had to share a bed with Emmett due to the impromptu slumber party they decided to have last night. Em and I hadn't shared a bed since we were, like, six. Bella could see I was pissed. Don't get me wrong, I was happy she worked things out with Rose, but I would've preferred sleeping in bed with my wife especially after dealing with the yahoos of Forks.

"Daddy," Ness called, running at me full force. "Quit looking like a grouch. Your face will freeze like that, Mommy said."

"I'm not being a grouch," I insisted.

"Dude, you're being a little bit of a grouch," Ben laughed, pinching his fingers together.

That made Nessa burst into giggles. "See I told ya soooo," she sang.

"You know what makes me feel less like a grouch?"

"What?"

"You," I said simply giving her a quick peck on the lips.

She loved that answer, giving me a big smile and a quick "I love you, Daddy" before running off to play with Miles again.

"They're the best, aren't they?" Ben sighed, nodding to the playing children.

"The absolute best," I agreed.

_I stared down at my three-year-old daughter, who had fallen asleep on my lap. It was one of my rare nights off, and Bella suggested we go visit with Mom because Dad was working. Ness wanted to watch a movie, and halfway through, she crawled onto my lap and decided to fall asleep. Bella was sitting on the love seat with mom, showing her the class's weekly lesson plans._

"_It feels so weird to have, complete conversations with her," I murmured._

"_She is really chatty," Bella teased from her seat._

"_I'm serious. I've been so busy lately… I can't remember her talking to me like this," I said, staring back down at my angel's slumbering face._

_Guilt stabbed at me._

"_Sweetheart, you are definitely your father's son," Mom chuckled, shaking her head._

"_What?"_

"_You were around Nessa's age when your Dad did the same thing with you and Em. You and Emmett were arguing over something, and your father and I were on the couch watching TV. You guys going back and forth, and Carlisle had this big frown on his face. I asked him what was wrong, and he said 'Es, they're actually arguing. When did that happen?' He was all out of sorts," she giggled at me._

_Now I was frowning at the both of them._

"_Oh, quit pouting," Bella laughed, leaning over and rubbing her thumb over the dip in my eyebrows._

"_I'm not pouting," I denied, sticking my tongue out at her._

"_You are so pouting," she said, giving me a quick kiss._

"_Am not," I mumbled against my wife's sweet lips._

"_We're going to wake her up," Bella murmured, looking down at Nessa._

"_I'll take her upstairs," I kissed her again._

_I carefully stood, cradling Ness in my arms. Mom was beaming at us from her spot on the love seat. I smiled back, loving that she was so happy. I knew she had a daily struggle since Em and I moved out and Dad was appointed Chief of Surgery. Bella and Ness spent a lot of time here, especially if I was on a rotation or on-call._

_I made my way upstairs and could hear them talking._

"_He is such an angel," Mom gushed. "It breaks my heart to see him struggle with balancing work and home life."_

"_He beats himself up too much," Bella sighed. "He acts like Ness doesn't know who he is. Esme, she adores him. He's her daddy."_

_Their voices faded away as we got closer to Ness's room. I glanced down at my little girl, not able to get over how much she looked like my wife. Even when she was explaining the movie to me, she acted like Bella._

_I gently laid her down on the bed, careful not to wake her. She was the best thing I'd ever done in my life. A reminder of the love Bella and I had. Every time I had a shitty day at work or doubt what I was doing with myself, I would think of Nessa and Bella. Med school was planned way before Bella came into the picture, but now that I was actually a doctor, I thought about Ness's schooling. Hell, even our future children's education is in the forefront of my mind. I want them to want for nothing. _

_I let my fingers brush through her soft curls, loving how peaceful and happy she looked._

"_I love you, Nessa Rose," I whispered, giving her a kiss before trudging downstairs with the baby monitor in hand._

_When I walked into the living room, Bella and my mother were now situated on the couch. They had taken Ness's movie out and were watching "The Notebook". Bella looked up at me, but kept her head resting on Mom's shoulder._

"_Yes?"_

"_You took my seat," I said lamely._

"_Your seat's over there," she gestured lazily to the leather chair in the corner._

"_Hey, that's my mom."_

"_My mom now," she said wrapping her arms around Esme's waist._

_Mom gave her a squeeze back, kissing her head. I knew she loved Bella as if she were her own. She was so happy the day I married Bella and when we had Ness. I also knew she wanted that same happiness for my brother as well._

"_Whatever, suck up," I sighed, taking my spot in the chair._

_I woke up the next morning to my dad holding Ness._

"_I went straight upstairs to go to sleep and look who I found in my bed?" He bounced Ness slightly on his hip. "She was all alone, and then I wondered where my wife was," he nodded to my mom and Bella sleeping on the couch. "I'll trade you."_

"_Daddy," Ness squealed happily as I wrapped my arms around her._

_Dad walked over to the couch and whispered in Mom's ear. She started to shift, but Bella still slept. He carefully lifted Mom from the couch and started toward the stairs. If he could, he liked carrying her rather than having her use the lift on the stairs._

"_Let's go lay with, Mommy," I suggested as Ness snuggled closer._

"_Mama, sleeping," she chirped._

"_Shhh," I whispered._

"_Shhhhhhh," she mimicked._

_We settled onto the couch. Ness climbed over Bella and nestled into the nook between her mother and the couch. I laid my arm over them, enjoying this moment with my family._

"Nother beer, man?" Ben asked as we watched Jasper and Alice arrive with their brood.

"Bella's going have my balls, if I'm tanked before three."

"You won't be tanked," Ben snorted, standing up to get us more beer. "Speak of the devil."

Bella came over, sitting on my lap and snuggled close to me. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I kissed her.

"Mmm, I smell the beer or more so, I can taste it," she pulled away wrinkling her nose at me.

"Beer's good," I pointed out.

"When you can actually drink it, yeah, it is," she huffed.

"Babe, how about I drink for both of us," I grinned at my own idea, letting my lips meet with the pulse point of her neck.

"And you're at buzzed level," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Mommy," Ness panted, running over to us.

"Yes, baby?"

"When can we go home?"

"You want to go now?"

"Uh huh, I don't like being outside that much," Ness answered. "The water's noisy."

Bella frowned, looking over to Rose and Angela, and I knew she wanted to stay. I fished out my phone and dialed my brother's number.

"What up?" Emmett answered.

"Ness wants to go home, and Bella still wants to hangout. Can you come and get Ness?"

"You're done at the beach?"

"Yeah, First Beach in La Push."

"I'll bring Charlie with me," he said.

"Okay see you soon," I said before hanging up. "Uncle Em's going to pick you up, Nessa."

She squealed, climbing up until she was sitting on Bella's lap. "It's soooo cold," she sighed, snuggling into her Mommy Daddy pile up. I sat there, holding them on my lap until we saw Emmett walking down the beach. Ness took off running to him, with Miles following behind her.

"He can go back to Charlie's," I offered as I took my beer from Ben.

"Really?"

"Sure if it's alright with you guys," Bella spoke up. "Ness has her movie selection picked out for the evening, plus Emmett's a great sitter."

I watched Emmett scoop up Ness and take Miles's hand in his as he went straight over to Rosalie. Her face flushed as she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"What's that all about?" Charlie grunted beside us.

"Hell, if I know," I snorted, shaking my head.

"Bells, keep that one in check tonight," Charlie said, eyeing me.

"We're just having a good time, Chief," Ben chuckled, taking a chug of his beer.

"I'm going to go give Angela the kiddy game plan," Bella giggled, walking over to Angela.

"Miles is going back to your place."

"That's fine. Rose had Jasper drop off his girls at the house after you all left… sorry."

"It's your house," I dismissed him.

"Don't let these people get to you, kid," Charlie smiled knocking my shoulder before he walked over to Bella.

"The kids are gone, man. Loosen up," Ben said, kicking my foot.

"You're right," I nodded, tipping my bottle back.

We sat in brief silence, people watching as the Class of 2001came and went. Most of the ones with children took off to either drop off their kids at the sitters' or just left. Ben informed me that the luncheon usually extended further into the night. More Forks and La Push residents showed up. Jacob and Leah showed up after the sun set.

"Man, you fools started without me," Jake hollered, sitting down on the lawn chair next to me.

"Can't help you took too long," I shrugged, feeling a little trashed.

"I can't remember you drinking like this since undergrad?" Bella sighed, plopping onto my lap again.

"'Cause I had Med School and you and everything was very serious," I answered, deepening my voice.

"Here, here," Ben agreed.

"Boys will be boys," Angela sighed, sitting by her husband's feet.

Rose took a seat by Leah, and they started to talk about Claire. Hearing them talking about the baby, I snaked my arm around Bella, laying my palm on her stomach and tipped my head back.

"Babies are really great," I announced.

"Edward," my beautiful Bella hissed, but rested her hand over mine.

"Something you like to share, Bells?" Jake goaded.

"Bella is with child… my child again… and it's going to be perfect because she's perfect, and Nessa's perfect," I mumbled, pulling her closer to me.

"Oh, God," Bella groaned.

"Congratulations, you lucky bastard," Ben exclaimed, reaching over to slap my shoulder.

Jake was laughing, and Rose and Leah tipped him over in his chair. _Clumsy._ I shook my head.

"I think you're done, babe," Bella sighed, patting my cheek.

"You're having my baby," I grinned, kissing her deeply.

"I am, and you seemed to have told everyone," she smiled against my lips.

"I love you so much, Isabella Marie Cullen," I declared. "I love her!"

"This is priceless," Rosalie laughed maniacally. "Bells, he LOVES you," she yelled.

"So MUCH Isabella!" Jake yelled too.

"Both of you shut it," Bella glared, kissing my head.

"Yeah, Jacob, or I can go into _your_ drunken declarations," Leah told him, raising an eyebrow. He should probably be scared.

"Drinks," he shouted, running down to the cooler with his wife hot on his trail.

"I think water for you, sir," Bella murmured, brushing my hair back.

"One more beer?" I bartered.

"Water first, and then maybe another beer," she offered.

I looked at her and all her sexiness. Suddenly, I didn't want water or beer; I wanted her. I only ever wanted her. Because she was Bella, and she would always be mine.

"How about we find somewhere to fuc…" her hand covered my mouth, and her eyes widened.

"Water," she squeaked, looking around at her laughing friends.

She leaned in so she could whisper in my ear. "Drink some water, chill out, and we'll go back to the house and fuck all you want. If you blurt out our plan, it's a no go, understand?"

"Understand," I nodded furiously.

She got up and walked away.

**A/N: Oh Edward… SMH! I think he's just done… Good thing they're heading home soon. I want to thank my betas for all their help. Dolphin62598 and lizconno are the best! Let me know your thoughts!**


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

"I'm getting laid," Edward yelled as I walked away.

I laughed shaking my head. It was a fact that my husband rarely drank copious amounts of alcohol. A beer here or there sure, but usually that was it. I knew the stress of being here officially drove him to drink. Maybe I should be concerned about that.

Within a week, Edward had completely changed stances on Forks. In the beginning, Edward practically had to drag me here, and now I was certain he wanted to drag us all back home to Chicago. I had to say, though, I was glad we came because I actually felt that I had a little closure.

Having a girls' night with Rosalie definitely made me realize how wrong I had been. After Ness and Keira fell asleep, Rose and I talked—and I mean really talked. We talked about college, Edward and I, her relationship with Royce, and even Emmett. I hated hearing about the abuse she suffered from Royce. I should have come home on holidays. Edward and I could have made the trip, but I was stubborn, humiliated and hurt. I didn't want to show my face because of petty, little girls.

I let them ruin a lifelong relationship. They're nobodies, and I shouldn't have let them make me feel insignificant. In all honesty, I felt that and Rose and I were going to be okay. I asked her if it was okay if I called her, and she said "I'd better and if I didn't she would hunt my ass down in Chicago". She also said that she loved that I'd grown a backbone and didn't take her shit when we first arrived.

I glanced down the beach, watching everyone laughing and drinking. I remembered coming to First Beach all the time as a kid. When I was little, Charlie would always dab a blob of sunscreen on my nose and pinch my cheek when he was done. We would spend hours here, and I absolutely loved it. The summer before high school started, everything started to change.

_We were starting high school in a week, and I wasn't as excited as I was at the beginning of the summer. I went to Mom's in June, and that's when things went downhill. I got my 'right of passage into womanhood', and not long after that, I had a bit of a belly. My boobs definitely were bigger, Mom told me it was normal and that I was growing up. I was kind of always gangly, but now I was more plump._

_The first week of August I was back, Dad didn't say anything, but he looked shocked when he picked me up from the airport._

"_My God, Bella, you got tits," Rose shrieked when I walked into her house._

_Jasper was walking downstairs, playing his Game Boy when his head whipped up. I watched his eyes widen as he stared. I hightailed it out of the house, Rose chasing after me. After that, the three of us were not the same._

_Jazz started avoiding me. We still hung out, but he was constantly staring. I probably disgusted him._

"_Bella, we're on a beach. You look kind of ridiculous wearing that big shirt," Rose said, throwing her hands on her hips._

_She was wearing a one piece on her gangly figure, a figure I wished to have back. Mom bought me a bright blue bikini when I was in Florida. I hated it and everything it showed off._

"_I'm comfortable like this, Rosalie," I mumbled, focusing on my book._

"_Jesus Bella, you know that I would die to have your curves. Hell, to even have boobs. Give it a break, Bells. We start school next week. The guys will probably be drooling after you," she huffed, throwing her hands up as she stormed away._

_I frowned, going back to my book. She had no idea what high school was going to be like. Mom talked to me about it because I told her how scared I was, and she said if I ever needed her, she would be on the first flight to Forks. It felt weird really wanting my mom there for me, but I just couldn't talk to Daddy about it. It would be awkward._

_I liked that Mom wanted me around. I always thought I was the reason she left, but she told me Forks was the reason she left and that she loved me. She did ask if I wanted to start high school in Florida, but I thought about how hurt Daddy and Rose would be if I left._

_Maybe Rose was right, and I should be happy that I was curvy, but did I want everyone at First Beach to see that?_

_I fought with myself trying to decide if I should lose the shirt I stole from Dad. Finally, after a couple minutes I pulled the shirt off. I did kind of lay it, though, over my stomach. I didn't want anyone to see my spare tire._

_That's when I heard someone plop down beside me. When I turned my head and saw that it was Jasper, I froze. He was just like Rose – all skinny and gangly. He was cute, and now he could see how fat I had become._

"_Hey Bells," he said, not looking up from his Game Boy. It was like that thing was glued to his hand. _

"_Um, hi, Jazz," I breathed, pulling at my shirt in front of me. "Whatcha playing?"_

"_Zelda…" he trailed off, his eyes never leaving the Game Boy screen._

_We sat quietly – Jazz with his video game, and I was with my book. I was getting lost in the world of _Pride and Prejudice_, when Jasper nudged my leg with his boney knee._

"_I heard Rose before," he paused. "You look real nice in your swimsuit, Bells."_

_Finally, his pretty blue eyes met mine._

"_Thank you," I choked out, my cheeks had to have been a million degrees._

"_You're pretty like in the 'you don't have to try' way. Brandon and Stanley started wearing all that shit on their 's really a bit much," he finished._

"_Oh."_

"_You dress good too. You're really cool, Bella." He murmured the last part._

"_Thanks."_

"_Hale," Ben called from where he, Ang and Rose were playing volleyball._

"_Hold on," he hollered back. "You coming?"_

"_I'll probably fall or something," I said truthfully._

"_Okay, watch me crush them all," he smirked, pushing his curly blonde hair back._

_We were close after that, until I came back from my Mom's the next summer. Jasper was then a good foot taller than me and perfectly sculpted. I was still short and pudgy. _

I sighed reaching the coolers, grabbing two bottles of water; one for myself and one for Edward.

"You're finally alone," I heard from in front of me.

I looked up to see Jazz smiling nervously at me.

"I am," I nodded.

"Do you have time to talk with me?"

I glanced over to Edward, seeing him and Ben laughing about something, fist bumping in the process. I shook my head holding a snort back.

"I think we're long overdue for a talk," I sighed.

Jazz looked over his shoulder, and I saw what he was searching for. Alice. She was sitting in a collapsible chair with the rest of her old squad. They all were ignoring their husbands getting pretty tipsy. Alice looked uncomfortable in her seat with her massive belly.

"Let's take a walk down the beach?" I suggested.

The more I talked to Rose the previous night, the more I realized Jasper deserved to be listened to. It was another thing I had been wrong about. I should have let him have the opportunity to explain his side of things.

The more I thought about it, if Ness or the baby ever had something so life altering happen to them, I wouldn't want them running away; I would want them to confront it. I wanted Rose to still be in my life, and I knew in order for that to happen, I need to hear Jazz out.

"I've been nervous about talking to you," he confessed as we walked.

"I haven't been very easy to converse with," I admitted. "Sorry for throwing up on you by the way."

"It's alright, um… are you okay?" Jazz asked awkwardly, sneaking a glance at me.

"Yeah… I'm pregnant… I mean the test I took said we are. I just have to wait until we get home to make a doctor's appointment," I breathed. _What the hell?_ Edward just told everyone.

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"How long have you and Edward been together?"

"This isn't the talk I was expecting to have with you," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Right," he nodded. "You never let me defend myself about what happened on Prom night, instead you avoided me for ten years."

"I should have listened."

"I didn't know Alice had that planned… I really did like you, Bella. I would never try to hurt you," he said sincerely.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I turned to face him. His eyes roamed my face with worry. This Jasper I'd never met. He was miserable and trying to make amends for the things his wife did ten years ago. To be honest, I avoided Forks because of them, but built a life forgetting they existed, if that made any sense. I lived a very happy life with Edward for the past ten years whereas Jasper was paying for his mistakes.

"Jasper, what did happen?"

"From what Rose and I have gathered, Alice came by when my mom was home, saying she left something at our house. Mom let her go look for whatever it was and that's when she set everything up," he frowned.

"Why did you wait until Prom to tell me how you felt?"

"I have liked you since we were kids… you're an angel, Bella. You were nice to everyone whether they were nice to you or not. You were fucking Mother Theresa… still are. But you never seemed to be interested in me, so I didn't want to freak you out. Besides, I was always so sure you were with Jacob. I saw the way you two were together," he said, starting to walk again.

"Still why Prom?" I asked curiously.

"We were going to college, and I didn't want to lose you," he mumbled, looking down and continuing his aimless journey.

"Jasper you were staying around here. I was going to Chicago…" I said frankly.

"I know, but we'd known each other forever. I would've made it work for you."

"It wouldn't have, though. I met Edward not too long after school started, and I knew from the moment I met him that he was my one. My heart just knew…" I tried to explain.

As cheesy as it sounded, as soon as he opened Emmett's dorm door, I would have done anything to get to know him. We had this chemistry that would sound like a fairy tale to some, but it was just how we were.

I loved Edward irrevocably.

"You don't know that," he laughed bitterly.

"But I do. One look at him, and I knew. You hurt me, but I was able trust him almost immediately. He has an amazing heart. I knew that by speaking to him, Jazz."

"Bella," he snapped again. I quirked an eyebrow.

"What did you hope to accomplish with this conversation? I know I expected the both of us to gain closure. I want to be able to visit my dad… to talk to Rosalie. We hurt her because of our silly teenage crushes. I would have been there for her when Royce hurt her," I cried, not knowing why all my emotions started to hit me. The baby.

Jazz flinched and stormed off down the beach.

"You don't have the right to be mad, Jasper Hale," I called to him as I tried to speed up.

"It's pointless, Isabella Cullen," he spat over his shoulder.

I finally grabbed his arm, whipping him around to face me. I began pointing my finger into his chest.

"You…" I gritted out. "This is ridiculous. You're acting like a jilted lover. We only had crushes… it was our hormones for Christ sake. Get. Over. It." I yelled, poking away.

He glared at me.

"I hate my wife. She ruined my life," he confessed flatly.

I gaped at him, shocked to actually hear his admission aloud.

"Don't say that, she gave you your girls," I whispered, feeling my heart clench for his innocent daughters.

"I love my girls with my whole heart, but their mother is a conniving bitch," he spoke heartlessly.

"Jasper."

"She didn't tell me she was pregnant until I went to go look for you. Every time she got pregnant, she led me to believe she had her Depo shot. Bella, she knew I was going to ask you to Prom since the beginning of our senior year. She quit getting her birth control shot on purpose. I had to get a vasectomy a couple months ago because her lies got out of hand," he yelled, fisting his hand in his hair.

I could feel the betrayal rolling off him.

"She figured if we had a big family I wouldn't…couldn't leave," he cried.

With his breaking words, I hugged him, my old childhood friend. To think Alice Brandon could be so soulless blew my mind. Her daughters and husband were damaged because of her.

"I want to be a good man… I don't want my girls hating me, Bella. Keira already does, and I love her. Since the moment I laid eyes on her, she has always been my first priority. Alice argues with her for not getting into junior cheerleading. She practically forced Gisele, Sienna and Kate into it. They're just little girls; they should be playing with dolls and shit – not being molded into conceited bitches like their mother," he puffed out a breath, trying to control his breathing.

"Rose said you have divorce papers drawn up?"

"I'm waiting until after Emma is born. I have enough proof that Alice has manipulated me. Rose has helped me record a few of her lies for the lawyers. I need to get full custody of the girls."

"I am so sorry that you and they have to go through this," I squeezed him once more before pulling away from him.

"I've fucked up enough, and I want to fix all of my wrongs," he said, cupping my cheek staring intently at me.

There is no way that I can't forgive him. He deserves my forgiveness.

"Jasper, Prom wasn't your fault," I said simply.

He understood, giving me a sad smile. This is good and what we both needed. As we walked back to the party, we nudged each other's arms, just like we used to do when we were little.

I caught sight of my husband and Jake attempting a keg stand.

"Jesus Christ," I whined, slapping my palm to my face. "He is not doing that."

"I think he is, Bells," Jasper chuckled, clasping a hand on my shoulder before leaving me.

Rose stood from her seat, coming toward me.

"What was that all about?" She asked, taking my hand and leading me to the group.

"A much needed talk," I smiled, feeling a lot better.

"That's good, right?"

"Very," I nodded. "Rose, be there for him, he's going to need you."

"I know," she sighed.

"I'm here for you too, you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

We finally were with our group. Ben was the next keg stander. Edward stumbled over to me as soon as the guys helped to right him.

"The love of my life," he hollered, throwing his arms up consuming me in a fierce hug.

"You better not lift me," I warned because he was attempting to.

"Why not?"

"If you drop me and hurt me and the baby…"

"I'd never hurt my loves," he sung.

"Babe, you're so shit faced," I sighed.

"And you're not," he frowned. "I kind of love our drunken fuuucking."

I laughed against his chest.

"Good luck taking care of that," I heard Rose snort from beside us.

I peeked over at her, watching her walk back to Leah.

"If you don't puke or pass out when we get home, I might let you get lucky," I whispered, kissing his chin.

He was holding me super close still; I could hear the rumble in his chest when he yelled, "I'm so getting laid!"

**A/N: I feel peace with the Hales. Oh Forks, has turned Edward into an adorable lush… Okay all there is only one more chapter left and the epi. For those of you that don't know this took so long to get out because my grandmother passed away two weeks ago…**

**Big thanks to my betas Dolphin62598 and lizconno for all their help. Without them this would be a mess, fo sho!**


	22. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

I smelled strawberries and smoke and beach. My face was also being smothered. I pouted my lips, meeting soft skin. I wanted to open my eyes, but even with them shut, I knew it was too bright.

"I'm dead," I groaned.

My mouth tasted like ass, and why did everything hurt?

"Babe?" Bella mumbled, shifting under me.

My face was still buried in her neck. Now aware my dick was hard against her leg, I moved a little. I brought my hand up from where it was on her waist, feeling her cloth-covered breast.

"I'm naked, you're not…" I pointed out, still talking against her neck.

"Well, you got naked and passed out on me."

"That doesn't explain why you're not naked, Bell," I responded, kissing her neck.

"I got ready for bed, and for some reason when we got home, you decided to chat with Charlie about how much you loved and respected me. I'm pretty sure you asked him for permission to marry me and make babies with me," she started giggling.

"God," I groaned again.

"I'm not finished. I was lying in bed when you finally came up, and then you demanded my attention so you could strip for me… You stripped very slowly, I thought for sure you were going to fall asleep with your shirt suck over your face and your pants wrapped around your ankles," she was full on laughing at me now. "But you impressed me and got untangled. You started moving up me, kissing me through my shirt, and then you just stopped. When I looked down you were drooling on my nipple through my shirt."

By now, she was full on howling. She was so fucking beautiful when she laughed, but right now, it felt like she was taking an ice pick to my skull.

"Aw, my poor baby," she cooed, kissing my head. "I don't think I've ever seen you that drunk before."

"I over did it," I sighed, placing a kiss on her collarbone.

"I have to agree," she nodded. "But remember this is vacation, so what happens on vacation stays on vacation."

"You totally ripped off Vegas' slogan," I laughed, wincing in pain from the action.

Bella didn't comment. She brought her hand up and began rubbing my back. Her gentle touch felt good and lulled me to sleep.

"I love you," was the last thing I heard.

"But, Mommy, he's been asleep forever," Ness whined behind the door.

"Baby, Daddy's really sleepy, so we have to let him sleep," Bella explained gently.

"No one loves me," she huffed dramatically.

"Nessa," her mother warned.

"It's true," Ness insisted. "Daddy's sleeping still, and you won't let me wake him up, and Uncle Emmy lefted last night when he thought I was sleeping 'cause I got out of bed and saw him. Grandpa Charlie said I had to go to bed, and I started crying, and he held me, and Nana Sue called him a sucker, and I telled her he wasn't a lollypop…"

She had to be winded because that explanation exhausted my hangover even more. I looked around the room, seeing that the door was shut, and they were clearly out in the hall. I got up, making my way to the shower and made sure to make it quick. We would probably shower before the reunion anyways. I threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before appearing from behind the door.

"Good morning my girls," I smiled, giving Bella a quick kiss before Nessa had my full attention.

She crossed her little arms over her chest, and she stomped.

"You locked the door again," she frowned, glaring.

"I'm sorry," I said, kneeling in front of her.

I felt Bella's fingers comb through the top of my hair as I stared at my daughter. She looked at me skeptically as though she didn't believe me.

"You said that the first time it happened," she grumbled.

"I was sorry then, and I'm definitely very sorry now," I told her.

She thought about it. The look on her face was all Bella. Brow furrowed, nose wrinkled and lips pouted. This little girl knew exactly how to tug at my heart.

"Okay, Daddy," she said. "I forgive you."

"Oh, I'm so glad!" I exclaimed dramatically.

I glanced up at my wife, who was still playing with my hair. _I love you_, she mouthed. I winked before turning my attention back to Ness.

"I think I want to spend the day watching movies," I told her.

"I have movies in my room," Nessa supplied eagerly.

"Well then, go get them," I chuckled, kissing her head.

"Okay," she chirped, running down the hall.

I stood up from my crouching position and wrapped my arms around my wife, holding her close to me.

"I'm talking to Dad when we go back about joining his practice," I sighed, feeling Bella place a kiss over my heart.

"Are you sure?"

"This whole trip was… rather eye opening," I mused because that was putting it mildly.

"Eye opening," Bella snorted. "I'm just saying this, if I forced you against your will to move us to Forks… I'm about fifty percent sure you might become an alcoholic."

"Those aren't bad odds," I quipped. "Can we be serious?"

"Yes, but you seriously want to have this conversation right here right now?"

"I started it didn't I?" I quirked a brow.

"So you want to possibly join your father's practice," she urged me.

"I would still work at the hospital, but only as a consult and for my patients," I explained. "These past two weeks with you and Ness made me realize I want to be with my family more."

"You're sure about this?" she asked with a shy grin as she pulled at my collar.

"I want to see you get round with our baby growing inside you. I want to be able to rub your feet when they hurt you. I want to be able to watch a movie with Ness and tuck her in at night… Our weekends could be so different with our kids jumping up and down on us while we sleep. Those are the things I want for us."

"Those are a lot of wants," Bella murmured, I could see the tears streaming down her face.

"I love you," I whispered, capturing her lips with mine.

"Mmm," she hummed against my mouth.

I pulled back resting my forehead against hers.

"I'm really sorry for anything I might have said or done last night," I sighed.

"You're entitled to at least one night like that," she said bringing her fingers into my hair. "I'm absolutely sure you became Jacob's idol last night. Maybe even Ben's too."

She was giggling at me, which made me give her a confused look.

"Keg stands," she snorted. "I had no idea you knew how to do them, and you lasted so long."

"Before you I was a frat boy," I deadpanned, but it was true.

"I knew that from Emmett, but still… I've never had the honor of seeing party rager Edward. He's very handsy," she breathed.

"Sober Dr. Edward can be very handsy too, Mrs. Cullen," I growled grabbing her ass.

"Tonight… after the reunion, I want you…inside me," she panted as I nipped at her neck.

"Definitely," I mumbled against her skin.

"I'm ready," Ness called, walking out of her room with a stack of DVDs in her arms.

**BPOV**

I adjusted the neckline to my dress for like the fifth time. It was fine when I wore it two months ago to one of the hospital's fundraisers, but now I could see the changes this pregnancy had done to my body.

"Babe, it looks great," Edward commented, standing behind me in the mirror fixing his skinny tie.

"You just want to see my boobs," I said rolling my eyes.

"And what amazing boobs they are," he whispered in my ear, giving my cheek a kiss.

"Well, if you can see them while I'm wearing this, that means everyone can," I pointed out, still tugging the fabric inward.

"Good point, don't want that," he nodded, stepping in front of me, trying to fix my cleavage.

"Are you seriously trying to tuck my boobs into this dress?" I asked incredulously.

I stared at him as he tugged and pulled. He looked around my shoulder, assessing the back of the dress. All the material was clasped in the back.

"Hold on a sec," he mumbled, jogging out the door.

A few minutes later, he came back with scissors.

"What are you going to do with those?" I questioned, halting him with my hand.

"Work with me, here," he said moving closer to me with the scissors.

"You're going to ruin the dress," I insisted.

He came around me and did something because the neckline fell forward a little bit, looking much more appropriate.

"Better," he assessed smugly.

I gaped at my husband that just went all Tim Gunn on me. Like, did Edward seriously fix my dress?

"How… just how?"

"My mom," he shrugged. "Everything in their house was made by her and my dad. Furniture was all him and everything else simply Esme."

"I'm sorry my mind has been blown," I croaked out.

"And I love blowing your mind, babe," he chuckled, leaning down giving me a kiss.

Edward took my hand in his, guiding us to the living room. Dad and Sue were on the couch with Ness. Jake and Leah were on the loveseat; they came over earlier for dinner. Ness played with little Claire for a while and then grew bored.

It made me nervous as to how she would handle the news of being a big sister. Five or so years was kind of a big age gap between them. Edward and I had always said we wanted two or three kids, and I knew after this baby was born, I didn't want to wait a long time to have another. It also made me feel better about our talk earlier. Edward joining Carlisle's practice would be better for all of us.

"Look at you two," Sue gushed.

"I think I might die in shock," Jake said clutching his chest. "I've never seen Bells in a dress…ever."

"Mommy always wears dresses Jakey," Ness offered. "She is sooo pretty."

"Thank you, baby," I leaned over, kissing her head.

"Daddy you look real pretty too," she added sincerely, causing us to all laugh.

"I try to be pretty," he chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Listen to Nana Sue and Grandpa Charlie."

"I always listen, Daddy," she said sweetly.

"Right," he laughed. "Ready to go, babe?"

"Yeah," I smiled, saying my goodbyes to everyone.

Rose asked Emmett last night to escort her to the reunion, to which he said yes. Honestly, I was very worried for those two. We were leaving the day after tomorrow, and I think they got involved too quickly. They'd been almost inseparable all week. I was going to stay in touch with Rose after we left, but I was concerned for Em. I'd known him a bit longer than Edward and had never seen him get so worked up over anyone. That was the thing with Cullen men, they loved with their whole heart. Carlisle was like that with Esme and the boys and Edward was the same way with me and Nessa. Emmett was proving to live up to that with Rosalie and that is what scared me. She lived in Seattle and he was in Chicago. I didn't want to see how they'll both be when we leave because my heart will break for both of them.

"Reunion time," Edward sang, pulling me out of my thoughts as he parked the car.

He got out, running over to my side to help me out. I grasped his hand, running my finger over his wedding band as we walked. Suddenly my nerves started to well up. Edward must have sensed this because he let go of my hand, wrapping his arm around me as he pulled me further into his side.

"Can we stay like this all night?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Consider me a clinger," he murmured, giving me a kiss.

"I love you," I sighed, walking into the Inn.

"Thank God, you guys are here," Rose called from a table in the corner.

Emmett had his arm loosely draped over her as Angela and Ben sat beside them. Alice and Jasper were standing at the table. Alice as always looked especially pissed.

"Hey," I smiled.

I went to take the only empty seats beside Em, but Alice blocked my way.

"We're your family Rosalie," Alice spat.

"Correction, Jasper is my family… your daughters are my family, you, Alice, are nothing to me," Rose enunciated to her. "Now go sit with your minions."

"I'm not welcomed over there," Alice mumbled quietly.

"Come again," Rose said, cupping her ear.

"Jessica said I was…" she stopped, looking to Jasper.

"The rest of the squad feels Alice is trash," he finished rolling his eyes. "Bella," he nodded.

"Jasper," I smiled, feeling good about how we left things last night.

"What did I miss last night?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Closure," I murmured back.

He said nothing and kissed my temple. We shimmied past Alice and took our seats as she huffed and stormed away.

"Can you believe she had the nerve to ask to sit here?" Rose snorted.

"Easy, Rosie," Emmett murmured, squeezing her shoulder.

"Is this real life?" Edward whispered for only me to hear.

I laughed, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Bella, I love your dress," Angela smiled. "I only wish I could pull it off."

"I almost didn't pull it off, Edward had to fix it for me," I explained, placing my hand on his cheek.

"Mom's a genius," Emmett announced with a chuckle.

"She is," I giggled.

We sat and talked about what work would be like once we got back to it. It seemed Rosalie would have a packed schedule of deadlines. Edward had surgeries all over the board, but as he said earlier, he was talking to his Dad about joining the practice.

Just like Edward had, Emmett fit into to our group with great ease. I think Ben was a little torn on who he loved more. _Men._

"You seriously have to ask people that shit?" a flabbergasted Em asked Ben, questioning about Ben's work.

"Unfortunately," Ben responded, shaking his head.

Em took a swig of his beer, and I noticed how Rose snuggled closer to him. I don't think she realized it. Em's arm was still draped over her shoulder, his hand would move as he talked, but his arm stayed in place around her.

"You might want to close your mouth, babe. You're gaping," Edward murmured in my ear with a chuckle.

"Do you not see your brother?" I hissed back.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm too busy staring at my gorgeous wife," he said, kissing my ear lobe.

I felt my face heat from his comment. He still had a way of saying things like that, making me blush. I loved it, though, because he truly made me feel gorgeous.

"I want to dance," he demanded lightly.

"I don't feel like dancing," I whined against his shoulder.

"I wasn't asking," he smirked, standing from his seat.

He took my hand, twirling me before we landed on the actual dancing platform. Everyone was dancing to _Lucky?_ by Britney Spears, and I rolled my eyes.

"And you wanted to dance to this song?"

"I want to hold my wife out on the dance floor. I don't care what song is playing," he chided, tightening me in his hold.

Our arms were wrapped around each other as we swayed. I let my head rest against Edward's chest and my eyes skim around the room. In a million years, I wouldn't have believed I'd be here, dancing with my husband at Forks Inn.

"_You seriously have never danced before?" Jazz asked me with a grin._

_I kept watching our feet, trying not to mess up. A few times Jessica and Alice bumped into me, making snide comments. Jasper, though, threw back his own digs. I hated the attention._

"_Uh… no," I sighed._

"_You're really good, Bells," he smiled, but I knew I sucked._

_I felt kind of wobbly in the heels Rose made me wear._

"_Smile," Jessica smiled sweetly, taking our picture._

_She scampered off over to Alice, who stood glaring at us. She waved our way before darting out the door._

"_You want to get out of here?" Jasper whispered in my ear._

_I gulped, hearing the huskiness in his voice._

I snuggled closer to Edward as his hand ran up and down my back.

"I love you, so much," he murmured in my ear.

"Mmm, I love you," I hummed, kissing over his heart.

_"We should stop," _Jasper's voice filled the room.

_"Oh," _I heard myself reply.

"No, no, no," I repeated, clutching at Edward.

His chin was resting on top of my head, he held me tighter.

"Shut that fucking thing off," Jasper roared, but I couldn't see what was going on.

_"Bella, its just I want to do more than kiss you, and I have a feeling you've never done more than that."_

_"But we could."_

_"You really want to?"_

_"Yeah, I want to."_

_"Bella get out of here," Rose yelled._

_"Rosalie, what the fuck?" _

_"You're a fucking asshole, now let her go. You're going to be in so much fucking trouble. You'll be lucky if Charlie and Dad don't kill you."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't even act like you don't know. You're disgusting, and I'm ashamed you're my brother."_

Everything seemed to stop. I heard the yelling and the comments from the others surrounding us. Edward didn't budge.

"How tasteless," Jessica snipped, brushing past us with Mike. "Brandon is a pathetic piece of trash."

"I'm happy that you quit talking to her after high school," Mike responded.

"Disgusting," Victoria, one of Alice's former squad members said.

"Is she okay?" Angela asked, suddenly beside us.

"Babe?" Edward asked, moving his lips against my cheek.

"You're so lucky you're pregnant because if you weren't I would be fucking you up," Rosalie bellowed near by.

"Fuck you," Alice snapped. "This is my legacy."

"Lady, you're fucking crazy," Emmett said frankly.

"Edward, I can stay with her," Angela offered softly.

"I'm not going anywhere," he mumbled.

I kind of snapped out of the moment, finding his lips.

"We're going home, away from the crazy," he declared, his green eyes looking into my brown ones.

I could see all the love he had for me. This man was the rest of my life. I nodded, turning into Edward and let him take me away from this insanity. Was I running? Maybe, but really I just didn't want to fight with Alice. She was trying to prove her "legacy", where I was still building mine. My time and energy for that would be spent on my husband and children. Alice could do what she wanted with hers.

It was time to go home.

**A/N: Just the epi to go and I'm writing that as I type this. RL was kicking my ass this past week hence for this just getting out now… This chapter was beta'd by the amazing Dolphin62598 and lizconno I appreciate all their help!**

**I want to also give a shout out to my twitter pimps/rec'ers MillieD78, ToTheDreaming, FionaFresh1, writtenbyabdex, mwabee, teacher1209, dien_da, FFpassion, lebells1, RoseArcadia, m_474, cullenezious, Kerry513, cicigooden… Sorry if I forgot anyone these were just the ones I see all the time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

"She is absolutely beautiful," I breathed looking down at the small bundle in my arms.

She was so pink and warm.

"Mama, no," Bennett whined, reaching for me from his father's arms.

"Someone is jealous," Edward chuckled, kissing our son's auburn curls.

"Mama, mine," he pouted, looking at his cousin.

"Can I have my daughter back?" Rose sighed, mimicking my son's actions.

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes, giving back her daughter.

Rosalie looked exhausted, but had a beautiful glow surrounding her. It blew my mind that she went through fourteen hours of labor. Nessa and Bennett combined didn't total fourteen hours.

"She's really tiny, Aunt Rosie," Ness chirped from her side of the bed.

One thing my eight-year old daughter loved was baby girls, and one thing that drove her crazy was her two-year old brother. Since Bennett was born, she'd been asking if she could take him back and get a sister. Edward was strongly opposed to that, seeing that he loved having a son. I believed him when he said he would be happy with whatever we had, but once Bennett was placed in his arms, I could see him trying to figure out things he could teach him to do.

Now that Bennett was older, he takes him to the park and teaches him about little man is going to be a jock because his dad and uncle have shown him what football and soccer are like and he loves them.

"Here, you can hold her," Rose said, adjusting so Ness was close to her side and propped her up against her.

She placed Lily carefully in Ness's arms.

"She's tinier than Bennett was," she giggled.

That was true. Bennett was born at ten pounds five ounces, having to be delivered via c-section. There was no way he was coming out of my little body naturally. Lily weighed in at six pounds three ounces.

"She is," Rosalie laughed.

"Does Uncle Edward want to see his niece?" Rose asked with a smile.

"If you think Bennett was territorial with me, he'll never let his Daddy hold her," I laughed.

Edward nodded from his seat by the window. Bennett's green eyes glared at the baby taking his attention away.

"Do you ladies want me to check on Em?"

"I'm here," Emmett announced, wheeling Esme in with Carlisle following.

"Nana Mae," Bennett yelled, trying to squirm off Edward's lap.

"Let her see the baby, Ben," Edward grunted, trying to wrangle him in.

"Noooooo, Daddy,"

"He needs to chill," Nessa sighed.

"Yeah, chill," Edward told him, rolling his eyes.

He hated words like "chill", "legit", "totes", the list went on and on. Keira had been here about a week with her father and sisters; Ness thought she was the coolest, her vocabulary included.

"Nooo, Nana Mae," Bennett gritted out.

"Oh, let me see Lily," I cooed, acting like I wanted her.

"Mamaaaaa," he cried.

I held out my arms, moving for my baby as Edward lifted him up for me.

"I love you," I said and placed kisses all over his face. "I'm taking him to the cafeteria."

"I'll go with you," Edward stood, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

As we walked, Bennett snuggled into me, lying his head on my shoulder. I loved this little boy so much.

"So going back to your reunion turned out to be a good thing," Edward pointed out.

"The only good thing about that trip was Em meeting Rose," I said frankly.

It was true. I remember when their relationship finally was discovered. I mean I was the first to find out and not willingly.

"_Your mom is worried about him," I sighed into the phone as I waddled into Emmett's building._

"_He said he was sick," Edward replied. "Bell, you're six months pregnant, and the last thing you need is to get sick."_

_Six months pregnant and I felt like I was about to give birth to our son now. I could only imagine how big I'd be in another three months. It was like I attached a very heavy beach ball to my stomach. The doctor couldn't get over how I remained so small with this massive belly._

"_I'll be fine," I insisted, brushing off his concern._

"_Babe, I know you're fine, but cut me a little slack. I worry about you and our boy," he said softly._

"_I'm sorry," I sniffled._

"_Please, don't cry Bella," he sighed._

"_I can't help it," I blubbered._

"_I'll make you a deal. Drop off Em's sick supply and meet me back at the house, and I'll have Jane clear my schedule. We can spend the rest of the afternoon together before Ness comes home from school," he offered before dropping his voice all low and husky. "And by spending the rest of the afternoon together, I mean letting you ride the shit out of me."_

"_That sounds really hot, Edward," I swallowed, biting my lip._

_He had been great through this pregnancy. I had him home almost every night since he started working for Carlisle's practice. He had weekends off and was constantly planning things with Nessa. I didn't realize how much he missed until I had him home more._

"_Hurry up, babe," he chuckled._

"_I love you," I breathed, hanging up._

_I dug my spare key out of my bag, unlocking the door. I carefully set my supplies down next to Em's hallway table. The past few months, Emmett had been distant. Esme worried, I worried. He wasn't coming over to our house like he used to. Edward told me to leave it alone, but Em was my brother just as much as he was Edward's. I owed him so much for just sort of introducing us. I wanted him happy and since he left Rose in Washington, I really hadn't seen much of him to know if he was happy. But him disappearing on us sure as hell didn't scream happy._

_I looked around, and for once, his place looked extremely clean. Maybe because he was sick? I heard the groaning coming from down the hall._

"_Poor Em," I sighed._

_It started to get louder the closer I got to his room. I tapped on the door as I opened it. I was not expecting what I saw._

_A woman's bare back and blonde hair flying in the throws of passion, with Em lying under her._

"_Fuck," she yelled._

"_Oh my God," I shrieked. "Ew, ew, ew, ew."_

"_Bella?" Emmett said, trying to push the woman away._

_He was really naked._

"_Ew, ew, ew, ew," I repeated covering my eyes, trying to leave as fast as possible._

"_Bella." That was Rosalie's voice._

_I didn't care. I kept walking. By the time I reached the couch, I was feeling winded so I sat down. Emmett came running out of his room in plaid pajama pants, throwing a t-shirt on._

"_Bells, are you okay?" he asked frantically, trying to touch my face._

"_Ew, ew, ew, sex hands," I scowled, batting him away._

"_Jesus," he stumbled in a mad rush into the kitchen._

_He came back, drying his hands on his t-shirt._

"_Lil' Mama, please tell me you're okay. Edward's going to kick my ass. Hell, I'm going to kick my ass," he pleaded as he cupped my face._

"_You told your mom you were sick," I grumbled. "I brought you stuff to make you feel better. I can barely get around, and I took my afternoon off to check on you. You are so not sick."_

_His face frowned, and he looked guilty. I looked to the doorway of his room and saw Rose peeking out, wearing Em's boxers and t-shirt._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered, kneeling in front of me._

_He let his hands rest on my belly, his thumbs stroked where his nephew was kicking._

"_Why lie, Emmett?" I sighed with a glare._

_His blue eyes snapped up, and he watched me carefully._

"_First, answer my question. Are you alright?" he murmured._

"_I'm fine," I snapped. "Explain."_

_He rubbed his hand along where the baby was kicking, looking anywhere but at me. He took a deep breath and exhaled._

"_It's my fault," Rose said, walking out into the living room. "He wanted to say something for awhile now, but I told him not to."_

"_Why?"_

_I watched Emmett shift on his knees, still focused on my belly. He was excited to get a nephew. I knew he and Edward had all these plans for my boy, but he hadn't been around for so long. When I was pregnant with Ness, I became dependent on Emmett because Edward was too busy with his residency._

"_Because back in Forks this," she waved between herself and Emmett, "could have been a fling, but the big lug flew to Seattle two weeks later to see me… We've been going back and forth for months. I was afraid you would freak out."_

"_Freak out?" I scoffed._

"_Yeah, like what just happened," Em offered looking up at me._

_I glared and he dropped his head with a sigh. "I'm sorry that I freaked out seeing naked bodies going at it," I replied sarcastically._

"_Bells, I'm really sorry," Em said, giving me the infamous Cullen pout._

After that whole ordeal, Emmett and Rosalie came clean to the family. I still think Rose didn't want their relationship out in the open because she thought it wouldn't last. But here we are almost three years later.

Rose and Emmett continued to do the long distance thing. She didn't want to leave Jasper and his girls so soon after his divorce. Alice was absolutely livid he could only give her the house. Or at least that's all he offered. She tried getting full custody of their daughters out of spite, but the oldest ones spoke up, saying they wanted to live with their father in Seattle. Seeing Alice look devastated by their hatred of her, Jasper offered her a nice lump sum of six figures, to which she gladly signed away her rights.

Emmett didn't want to leave Chicago because he didn't want to be away from Esme. Carlisle told him to chase his heart and that Esme had more than enough support around her. It was this tug of war for a year until Emmett proposed, and Rosalie announced she was pregnant at Thanksgiving. That seemed to light a fire under both their asses.

"_I don't know what to do?" Rose whispered as we hid away in Edward's old room after dinner._

_I rocked Bennett in my arms, noticing him slowly nod off._

"_Well you have a game changer now, so you'll have to decide," I murmured, still looking at my son._

"_I have a family in Washington and a family here, I don't know what the fuck I should do," she sighed. "Emmett loves me, and now we're going to have a baby, Bella. I never thought I would have children after what happened with Royce."_

"_This is where you and Em need to pull your heads out your asses," I pointed out. "I love you both, so much, Rose. And I couldn't be happier for you, but now you have someone else who's going to have to come first."_

"_They're your world," she stroked Bennett's cheek with her finger._

"_Absolutely," I leaned down, kissing my boy. "I'm telling you this is the best thing that will ever happen to you."_

Once we had that conversation, Rosalie had my dad, Jasper, and Jake move her to Chicago. When Rose and I were little, we always said we would live down the street from one another and our kids would be _bestest friends. _As adults, we do live down the street from each other, but our children will be cousins. Leaving Forks, I lost my best friend, returning I gained her as a sister.

"You're zoning out on me again, babe," Edward grinned, pecking my lips.

"I'm feeling nostalgic," I giggled.

"Is it nostalgia or the baby?" he quirked an eyebrow poking my belly.

I glared at him. I'd finally _popped_ as Esme would say, a few days ago. Yes, we were on child number three, and I was convinced it was Edward's plan to keep making babies.

"Oh, not the face," he laughed, tugging at my chin.

"Stop," I whined.

Bennett smacked his father's hand away.

"Ben, no hitting," I warned.

"Mama," he mumbled, hiding his face in my neck.

"You know we are going to have to get him used to Lily because maybe then if he sees us with her, he'll be okay with the new baby," Edward mused.

"I think maybe you need to expect the unexpected from your son," I said dryly.

Bennett marched to the beat of his own drum and was so completely stubborn; I knew there was no way of easing him into the idea of a new baby. He saw my belly. He kept poking at it and laying his head on it.

"Don't underestimate him or me," Edward said cockily, making me roll my eyes.

We grabbed lunch and some ice cream. I was craving it. I probably would have inhaled it too, but Bennett looked up at me with bright green eyes, asking, "Bite, Mama, please, Mama?"

Because I love him and his little face so much, I let him finish my ice cream. When we got back up to Rose's room, we noticed our whole family in the waiting room. I spotted Jasper wiggling Emma above his head. That little girl was without a doubt a daddy's girl. Her blonde curls bounced as she moved. No one questioned how much he loved her, but it had to hurt looking at her. She, out of all his daughters, was an exact clone of Alice – minus the dark hair.

"We got kicked out," Dad said, pulling me in for a hug before stealing my child out of my arms.

"I can see that," I grinned.

"Ganpa," Bennett squealed, hugging Charlie.

"You're getting so big, bub," Dad laughed, squeezing him tight.

Charlie loved having a grandson. This past summer, I had taken Ness and Ben up to Forks; Dad and Jake seemed to have my little boy on a boat the majority of our trip. When we got home, Bennett cried for a week, telling his Daddy he wanted to go on the boat and see fishies. And Edward, not wanting his children to want for anything, took Bennett, Carlisle and Emmett up to the lake house for a guys weekend. When they came back, Bennett started again, so I asked Edward if this was going to be an every weekend thing. Edward learned he was going to have to let him ride it out. Men.

Exhausted, I sat down on one of the couches. Edward picked Ness up, sitting her on his lap, while he spoke with his father on the other side of the room.

"Tired?" Jasper asked, sitting down next to me with Emma in his arms.

"I was in that room the whole time she was in labor," I sighed.

"Oh, I know. Rose believes since you went through it twice you would take control of the situation," he chuckled.

"Well, I'm on my third and I still don't know what to expect."

"Lily is beautiful," he smiled.

Jasper had done that a lot the last few times I'd seen him. Since divorcing, he'd opened his own auto parts store in Seattle and lived in a very posh townhouse with his girls. All of them were enrolled in private school except for his two youngest.

No one speaks of Alice. From time to time, Dad tells me she is like the town bicycle; guys are in and out of her house. She is pregnant again and will have to raise this child on her own due to the fact she doesn't know who the father is. Maybe she can reprise her _legacy_.

"She is. How does it feel to be an uncle?" I asked.

"Weird," he said honestly. "Did you ever picture Rose being someone's mom?"

"Ask me when we were younger and I would have laughed at you," I giggled. "But seeing her with Lily? She's such a Mom."

"When Keira lived with her, she was Aunt Rose, and she was more her best friend than a mother figure. But I agree with you – Lily has changed her."

"They change us all," I said, poking Emma's stomach.

"That tickles, Bella," she giggled, snuggling closer to Jasper.

As we sat there, I looked around the room in slight awe of all the people in the room. Keira was talking to Esme and Carlisle. The past week I watched her grow closer to them because Esme insisted Jasper and the girls stay at their house. Esme loved spoiling them. Edward was still talking with my Dad and Sue, only now Jake had joined their conversation. Ness was now focused on Claire. Jake, Leah, Dad and Sue were staying with us. Ness had told me this morning when they arrived that Claire was staying in her room. I think Ness loved that Claire looked up to her and hung on her every word. Almost all the people I have loved were all in the same room. This made me immensely happy.

"Jasper," Edward nodded before reaching his hand out to me. "Ready to go home now, beautiful girl."

"Let me go say bye to Rose," I yawned.

"Okay, I'll get the kids ready in the car. Meet you out front?"

"Sounds good," I grinned, planting a smooch on his lips.

I said bye to everyone else before slipping out to Rose's room. I gently knocked on the door. Em stuck his head out, noticing it was me before ushering me in.

"Lil is feeding, I didn't want anyone getting a flash of boob," Emmett explained, hugging me to his side.

"You do realize I'll probably get a flash of boob," I snorted against his arm.

"You have boobs so that's okay."

"Gee, that's so logical."

"Always, lil' mama," he poked my belly.

"You always call me 'lil' mama', but never once did you call Rose that while she was pregnant."

"First of all, my wife would cut my balls off if I called her that. Secondly, you're pocket sized… a little lady that gets this cute tummy and waddles around," he cooed.

"I should cut your balls off," I mumbled, sitting beside Rose.

"After fourteen hours of labor, I give you permission," Rose muttered, scooting closer to me.

I looked down and saw Lily suckling away.

"So you can breastfeed?" I asked.

"The doctor and lactation nurse told me I could and she isn't having any problems," Rose murmured, watching Lily.

"Even with your implants your boobs look ten times bigger," I commented giving her a nudge.

"I think once she starts the bottle, I'm removing the implants," she whispered, peeking over to Emmett who was sitting in the chair.

He nodded giving her his full support.

"They're just boobs," he shrugged, causing me to laugh.

"Hey, can I talk to Bella for a second?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, giving her and Lily both a kiss before leaving.

"Are you done?" Rose asked her little bundle. "I think she's good? Look away so you don't get an eye full."

"Thanks for being so considerate," I laughed.

"Hey, you've whipped out a tit in front of me how many times since Bennett's been born," she poked me. "Here you get the honor of burping her."

Rose laid her burp rag over my shoulder and I started patting my niece.

"Thank you for staying with me," Rose said quietly. She shifted resting her chin on the shoulder that Lily wasn't over.

"You're my sister, so of course I stayed."

"Do you think I'll be good mom like you?"

"You're going to be the best," I encouraged.

"My mom and dad are flying in… I don't think I would ever be able to be anywhere that Lily is not," she mumbled.

"I think in eighteen years you'll be singing a different tune," I teased.

"If we have any problems, we're just going to have to go see Aunt Bella," she told Lily.

"I'll always be there."

"I'm glad Edward dragged you back for the reunion… It changed my life," she whispered, brushing the tears from her eyes. "Fucking hormones," she groaned.

"Mommy?" Ness asked, sticking her head carefully into the room. "Daddy's waiting in the car."

"I thought he was taking you with him?" I asked, not liking the idea of her running around the hospital by herself.

"We're on the fourth floor," she shrugged. "I went straight to the elevator, hit a button and here I am. Mommy, the nurses and doctors know I'm me."

"Smart ass," Rose snickered under her breath.

"I guess I'm leaving," I kissed Lily's head before handing her back to Rose.

"Thank you," Rose said again, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… you're going to return the favor," I grinned, motioning to my stomach.

"Duh."

"Can I give Lily and Aunt Rosie a kiss too?" Ness asked, jumping up on the bed.

"You better," Rose said, giving Nessa a sloppy kiss.

"Bye, I love you," Ness added, kissing Lily's cheek.

"Bye," I waved, grabbing Nessa's hand.

Emmett was leaning against the wall.

"You can have your family back," I informed him as he pulled me in for a bear hug.

"You are the best sister I could ever ask for, and I love you," he whispered, kissing my head.

"I will always be here for you guys," I sniffled, pulling away so Ness could say goodbye.

"You better help me with Lily," he told her.

She giggled and kissed him.

"I help Mommy with Bennett," she nodded. "I can sleep over one night."

"I'm holding you to that, Nessie," he said firmly.

"Let's go, Ben's probably driving Daddy nuts," I swung her hand in mine.

"Mommy?" she asked as we walked.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can we maybe have a girl's night, like just me and you and no Daddy and Bennett?" she asked softly.

"We can have a girl's night whenever you want," I told her.

I loved how excited she looked. This was my life. My family was what it was all about, and I wouldn't give them up for anything. No regrets.

**A/N: And they all lived happily ever after (except Alice and her dirty snatch)… THE END!**

**I want to thank my beta's Dolphin62598 and lizconno for all their help and opinions for this story! They help me make it the best for you guys. I can't wait to hear from you all! :D**


End file.
